


Not all those who wander are lost

by SilverWinterMoon (SilverStar56)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Diasomnia, Gen, Heartslabyul, Ignihyde, Just elements of it, NRC, Night Raven College, Octavinelle, Pomefiore, Savanaclaw, Scarabia, Self-Indulgent, slight au to TW storyline, slight crossover, will add more tags as story goes on, will become more au as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStar56/pseuds/SilverWinterMoon
Summary: Waking up in a world of twisted fairy tales is not her idea of a friendly stroll in the park.
Comments: 203
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! I got sucked into the fandom and I am not crawling out of the hole I dived into for a while yet XD
> 
> If you've read the tags, notice that there are Slight crossover elements in the story. No characters from the other fandom will appear, and even the crossover elements itself is pretty loose. I'm just mixing up things a bit XD Try to take a guess which fandom the crossover is from, i'm looking forward to those that can get it XD
> 
> This story will be slight AU to the game, so if you notice changes, its from that. I have some interpretations I want to play with.
> 
> Also, any information I have of the game is from reading translations online, so forgive me for missing or incorrect information.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

_She remembers._

_The soft orange and yellows the sun slowly dipped beyond the horizon. The soft chatter in the streets as children played in the park near her home. The sound of the crickets chirping and the beginning summer heat pressing down on her skin._

_She remembers._

_Her feet bringing her back home with groceries in hand. She bought some candy, a treat after a hard day at her part time job. She placed the food in the kitchen and carefully started a marinade for her dinner._

_She remembers._

_Sighing once she was done, cleaning her hands with a towel, she paused as the silence permeated around the house. Her eyes closed as the beat of her heart was her only companion in the house._

_She remembers._

_Walking past the living room, her heart closed in her throat at the empty seat by the window. No more mandarins lied on table. She did not have the heart to buy some anymore. Her hands grazed the empty seat, now cold and empty void of the person who used to sit there._

_She remembers._

_The presence of her Grandma, the gentle lifting of her eyes, the laugh lines that adorned her face, the soft laughter that once filled the house. Warm hands as she passed a peeled fruit and quietly listened to her after a hard day at work or school._

_She remembers._

_Footsteps heavy as she hid away in her room. Crawling under the covers and slowly closing her eyes. The blanket was fluffy, but it felt like lead on top of her. Darkness creeped up upon her as empty dreams whisked her away._

_She remembers._

_Grandma was not there anymore._

* * *

“In what world does someone go take a nap and then wake up in a coffin?”

Yuuki sighed as she mumbled under her breath. She shifted her body awkwardly within the confines of her small prison. She banged her fist against the lid of her prison and sighed as it did not budge a single inch.

“How much longer am I going be stuck here?” Yuuki pushed her hair away from her face and she stilled abruptly as suddenly, she could hear a voice past the lid.

Suddenly, the cover creaked and shifted. Yuuki tensed her muscles as her eyes narrowed.

“Crap, people are coming.” A high-pitched voice mumbled, “Gotta get a uniform while I still have time.”

The cover shifted uneasily, and the voice growled, “This lid is too heavy!” The voice puffed, “Time to use my special move!”

Abruptly, the cover was blasted off and flames licked at her fingertips.

“Watch the fire!” Yuuki yelped, jumping out of the coffin and rolling away from the embers.

“Why are you awake?!” Following the high-pitched voice, Yuuki’s eyes landed on the offender who decided burning her would be the best way to open the heavy case.

Yuuki jumped back, “Is that really the first thing you say to someone you nearly burned to ashes?!”

“What are you?! A talking cat?!” Yuuki’s eyes darted around the room as her jaw dropped, “Are those coffins floating?!”

The whole room made Yuuki’s mouth open and close like a gaping, her eyes twitching as her expression blanked.

“Who are you calling a cat!” The small cat(?) monster hissed, fur standing on end, “I am the great Grim-sama!”

“Well whatever,” Grim placed his hands on his hips smirking, “Hey human! Hurry up and hand over those clothes!”

“Otherwise…” Flames flickered around his paws, “I’ll roast you!”

“No way!” Yuuki snapped as she scrambled up to her feet, “Like I’ll strip for a talking cat!”

“Wha-?! Hey get back here!” The voice echoed behind her as Yuuki sprinted out of the strange room.

As her feet stumbled over the unusual pathway, Yuuki huffed as she darted past the various foreign structures passing by her. The scenery that passed her by was undoubtedly European and completely foreign.

Most importantly, it was not her home where she took a nap at.

_Where the hell am I?!_

Her breath ragged but she slowed down when she realized the cat did not follow her. She stopped to regain her footing and Yuuki realized she stumbled into a large library and she dropped into a chair as she planted a hand on her face.

“A talking cat just tried to roast me.” Yuuki moaned as she sorted out her thoughts, “And I woke up in a room with floating coffins.”

The girl sighed as she reached a conclusion. One she never thought would ever happen to her.

“I can’t believe I just got Isekai’d.”

* * *

“Funyaaaaa! Get this collar off me!” Grim yelled as he scratched the heart shaped collar around his neck.

“Absolutely not!” Riddle snapped, his eyes twitching, “Laws of the Queen of Hearts: Number 23 ‘One shall never bring a cat to a festival.’ You being a cat means you’ve broken the rules.”

“In addition, you started a fight with another student!” He continued relentlessly as the crowd of students who finally woke up due to the commotion murmured uneasily, “The both of you nearly ruined the ceremony!”

“He was trying to burn me!” The aforementioned student protested, “I had to fight back!”

“Silence!” The headmaster snapped and the crowd muted at the commanding tone, “We have delayed the ceremony long enough, Roseheart-kun if you would take the monster away.”

“No way!” Grim struggled with the collar before dropping on all four, “I refuse to give up! This wouldn’t even happen if that first kid gave me their robes!”

“Oya?” Azul murmured.

Riddle narrowed his eyes, “What did you just say?”

“I’ll just burn this collar and!... huh? I can’t use my magic?!” Grim stiffened heedless at the sudden attention the redhead dorm leader had on him.

“As wonderful as ever, your Unique Magic seals any and all magic,” Azul explained demurely, “How I want it, though not on me.”

“Now is not the time!” Riddle snapped before turning his attention back to the cat, “Repeat what you just said!”

“The cat said, ‘first kid’.” Leona yawned, “Probably means he targeted someone else before he failed and tried another person.”

“Leona might be right!” Kalim called at the side, kneeling against an open coffin, “This one has burn marks on it!”

Crowley’s eyes narrowed as he peered at the lid of the coffin. “Strange, I do not recognize the symbol on this one.”

The headmaster looked around the crowd, “Who does this coffin belong to?”

The crowd murmured but no one stepped forward. The man pursed his lips before turning his attention back to the little monster.

“They ran off after the great Grim-sama showed off his flames.” The cat snapped his fur raised. “I didn’t have time to chase him down, so I blasted off that guy’s coffin instead.”

“Yikes, that doesn’t sound good.” The floating tablet pointed out. “Getting burnt inside a tiny space is not a great experience for anyone.”

Crowley sighed as he shook his head, “No matter, I will go find our wayward student. If they are injured, I will bring them to the infirmary before bringing them back here for their initiation.”

“Dorm leaders,” The headmaster turned to the leading seven(?) students, “Proceed with the ceremony. If I have not returned by the time everyone is finished, send the students back to the dorms with the Vice Leaders. Dorm leaders remain here until I have returned with the lost student.”

“Why do we have to stay back again?” Leona grumbled.

“So, we can guide the student back if they are sorted into our dorms.” Vil snapped. 

“Correct,” Crowley nodded before swiftly turning on his heels and heading out the door, “I will be back shortly.”

The group glanced at one another before Leona sighed, “Let’s just get this over with.”

“But first,” Riddle snagged the cat by the scruff of his neck, “You will not be allowed here anymore.”

The group watched dispassionately as the cat yowled and was thrown out of the room, before proceeding with the ceremony.

Riddle watched quietly as one by one the students were sorted into the various dorms.

“Next Ace Trappola-kun. Head up to the mirror!” Kalim chirped.

The red-haired dorm leader narrowed his eyes as he recognized the student who was called. It was the student who was attacked by the cat.

Leona smirked at Riddle’s expression, “Don’t like that one?”

Riddle pursed his lips, “Hardly. He seems like he would fit in your dorm nicely.”

“The shape of thy soul,” The Mirror of Darkness toned, “Heartslabyul!”

“Wha-?!” Riddle started as Leona snickered.

“Too bad tyrant.” The lion man grinned wickedly as Riddle’s eyes twitched.

What a horrible start to the new semester.

* * *

Yuuki didn’t know how long she sat in that library.

Her heart rate had slowed down once the adrenaline wore off and she could feel her skin was slightly red and touching those spots stung but she figured it was better than being crispy and charred by a cat monster.

The girl slumped in her seat and her chest heaved a heavy sigh. “What kind of Manga plot did I get myself into?”

Because how else could she explain waking up in a completely different world than the one she was in before.

Talking cats, floating coffins, vaguely European architecture.

“Magic,” Yuuki drawled as she closed her eyes, “What a time to be alive.”

She stayed in that position for a while before she could hear footsteps and her posture tensed, prepared to flee if things went wrong.

“Child are you alright?”

Yuuki’s eyes fluttered open and her eyes widened slightly. What greeted her was a tall man dressed finely in a suit. He wore a white undershirt with a black tie, an overcoat with black feather along with a top hat with a blue gem and a black crow feather.

But what stunned her was not how finely he dressed. It was the crow mask that he wore, and the glowing yellow eyes that narrowed in worry as he looked straight at her face.

It was the first time she saw someone with eyes the same shade as hers.

_What an eccentric man._

“If you call waking up in a place I’ve never been to before,” Yuuki drawled dryly, “and getting attacked by a cat as being fine, then yes I’m fine.”

The man pursed his lips, “I do apologize for that, you should have never experienced that in the first place. The coffin was only supposed to open when the ceremony began.”

“Ceremony?” Yuuki echoed as her stomach clenched, _Sounds more and more like an Isekai Plot by the minute._

“Indeed,” Crowley answered, “And I believe I have not introduced myself. My name is Dire Crowley, headmaster of Night Raven College. It is nice to make your acquaintance. And you?”

_Night Raven College?_ Yuuki hummed introducing herself in the western way, “I’m Yuuki Kagami. Nice to meet you?”

“Yuuki Kagami? What an odd name…” Crowley murmured and Yuuki could hear the wonder and another emotion she could not identify in his voice. Her name must sound incredibly foreign in this world.

Crowley coughed into his fist, “With how you were awoken you might experience a bit of amnesia so let me explain quickly to jog your memory.”

“Night Raven College is one of the foremost magic institutions of Twisted Wonderland. The Entrance Ceremony is where the students would be sorted to their respective dorms. Students brought here via the Ebony Carriages have potential to be great mages.”

Yuuki nodded slowly as she absorbed the information.

_So, this place is a magic school?_

“Although,” The man hummed, “This year’s ceremony has experienced quite the setback with that cat interfering.”

“Though I digress,” Crowley hummed before gently grabbing her arm. Yuuki flinched as he accidentally pressed against her injured skin. The man paused before slowly shifting his hold, “It seems you have been injured. Come, I will bring you to the infirmary to heal your wounds.”

Gently, the man guided Yuuki to an empty infirmary. He sat her down on one of the beds and plucked several items out of the shelves. He scooped a slave with his claw tipped fingers and gently applied it onto the girl’s reddened skin.

Yuuki flinched as the salve touched her skin but the cooling sensation eased the stinging on her arm. The girl sighed as her shoulders dropped their tension. The headmaster treated her quickly and bandaged her arm as gently as he could.

“And we are done.” Crowley nodded firmly as he tied the last knot on the wrapping. “Again, I must apologize for what you have gone through.”

Yuuki shrugged before her lips quirked slightly, “It’s been an experience.”

Her tone was dry, and Crowley chuckled slightly as he placed the items back into the shelves. Yuuki looked down on her arm and clenched her fist slightly.

_What should I do now?_ Yuuki considered, _Should I tell him I’m from a different world? Or should I keep quiet? I don’t have enough information to consider which is the safer choice._

“Now then,” The headmaster hummed, “We must head back to the Mirror Chamber to finish your initiation. By now the rest of the students must be finished.”

Crowley swiftly turned on his heels and Yuuki blinked as she quickly followed along, her thoughts put on hold for the time being.

_Not much I can do now. I’ll have to wait and see._

* * *

His tail flicked to the side as he yawned loudly. Leona saw how the pompous queen shot him a look of disgust and it made him smirk inside. However, as expected that small amount of amusement did not chase away the boredom he was feeling.

“Tch! If I knew that crow was going to take this long, I would have left Ruggie here instead.” Leona grumbled lowly.

“Same, can I just leave? No point in just waiting for a single kid.” Idia voice echoed from the tablet.

“Senpai you aren’t even here physically; you do not have the right to complain.” Riddle snapped though it was obvious to Leona that Riddle felt the same way on some level.

“Oya oya,” Lilia chuckled lowly, “How impatient you young ones are. Though perhaps it’s that short span of attention that led to no one inviting our Dorm Leader to the entrance ceremony.”

Everyone in the room could feel the implied insult the short senior’s words but said nothing and they paused their short conversation as they could hear footsteps slowly getting louder.

“Finally,” Vil murmured under their breath, “I do hope this potato is worth the wait.”

The door swung open with a loud bang and in strode the Headmaster and followed shortly behind him was a short fellow. Leona figured that the student was only slightly taller than Riddle.

Although, with their robes the lion man could not discern their facial features, nor their body shape. It was slightly irritating to be unable to properly see the student that made them wait for so long.

“My apologies for the long wait. I see that since only the Dorm Leaders remain that the rest of the students have been initiated already.” The headmaster commented idly before pausing as his eyes landed on Lilia.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose again, “And it appears that everyone forgot to even invite Malleus-kun again. Honestly…”

Leona rolled his eyes at the man. _Not like you remembered old man._

“No matter.” The headmaster swept his hands grandly and the new student followed behind him slowly. Their head cocked to one side, assessing the group.

The headmaster led the child up towards the mirror. The student paused in their footsteps slightly and Leona could hear them mumble something.

“What is that sound.... Bells?”

_Bells?_

Despite the odd comment, the student slowly stepped forward to the mirror. Pausing hesitantly before taking a deep breath.

“Now,” Crowley started, “Child, please state you na-“

“Oh, Honored One,” The Mirror of Darkness suddenly cut the headmaster off and everyone in the room stiffened. “Your presence has been dearly awaited.”

“What in the world?” Azul murmured astonished. “The Mirror of Darkness has never done this before.”

Suddenly, Leona could faintly hear it. The sound of bells chiming and as he glanced at his fellow Dorm Leaders, they could hear them too.

“Child from Another World,” The bells were chiming louder, and a weight began to fill the room, but Leona’s eyes did not stray from the student and the mirror. “Here They come to welcome thee.”

“What? Who is coming?!” For the first time, Leona saw the headmaster panic.

The Bells rung one last time before a large flash of light blinded the group. Shocked exclamations and grunts filled the air as a pressure slammed the lion man down to his knees. Leona’ eyes stung, and his eye snapped shut before the light died down.

The weight was still there, and he struggled to look up, but he stilled as he took in what was before his eyes. From the corner of his eyes so did the rest of the group.

A large white and glowing serpentine dragon floated in the air. Its long body was enormous, encompassing the whole Mirror Chamber. It floated in the air, floating around the dragon’s body were glowing steel circles lined with crystal bells.

Yet it was not its appearance that stunned him, it was the pressure. The scent of Old Magic and the sense that his instincts were screaming that this being was _more_ than anything he has ever experienced in his whole life.

And that being was gazing straight at the student.

The only one in the room who remained standing and was gazing quietly back at the dragon.

**_Oh Starchild…_ **

An ancient voice filled with presence echoed in Leona’s brain and the whole group flinched. But the student did not move, and Leona wondered if they were even breathing.

**_We Spirits have waited Millenniums for you._ **

****

_Spirits?! What the hell are Spirits?!_

Leona’s mind quickly went through its mental library, but he has never heard of Spirits before. From the expressions on everyone’s faces they did not recognize the term either. However, it was miniscule, but the Lion man caught the slight widening of Crowley and Lilia.

**_Your arrival has been the Land’s long-awaited prayer._ **

The dragon intoned slowly and softly to the child. Slowly lowering itself so that its face was directly in front of the new student. Leona’s eyes took in the glowing white eyes of the dragon, filled with _Something_ unexplainable and Leona could not understand how the kid was able to gaze back.

**_Starchild, please state thy name._ **

The child slowly took a breath. Their voice low and soft before their name left their lips, a promise locked into a single moment forever.

“Yuuki Kagami.”

Leona could feel the moment the student stated their name, something clicked into place in that space. A magic circle appeared below the student and wind swirled rapidly around them as the dragon sung a sound of pure joy.

**_A fitting name for a Vessel of Courage and Hope!_ **

The wind picked up and the dragon begun to shine brightly. Twirling and rising above the child. Leona squinted his eyes as a sense of _Power_ picked up.

**_Our new Master, We are The Star!_ **

The dragon seemed glowed brightly and the magic circle below the child as if answering the ancient being glowed in return and the wind swirled and condensed and began to form a ball of light.

**_Starchild, We Spirits will stand with you._ **

****

The dragon condensed its form and glowed brightly, magic swirling and Leona forced his eyes to remain open. The ball of light glowed in unison with the ancient being.

**_Thy path yours to choose. Through pain and despair, we walk with you._ **

****

The two lights resonated before lighting up in a blinding flash of magic and pressure. The sound of what occurred made Leona’s ears ring and caused him to snap his eyes shut before slowly, the pressure lightened and was slowly disappearing.

Leona opened his eyes widened and his mouth open and he stared.

Where the dragon once stood, now a crystal-clear card with an image in scripted on its surface remained. Beside it, a long silver staff decorated in intricate ruins with a small silver star on the tip.

The hood of the student slipped off with the wind. Long dark, raven hair slipped through the hood and amber eyes and iris blown wide with a small open mouth.

But it was the clearly feminine face that he saw that shocked the whole group.

**_May you be blessed and light thy own path._ **

The voice of the dragon echoed from the card one final time before it and the staff floating down into the girl’s awaiting hands.

Tension lined the group as everyone slowly got up and glanced at each other with wide eyes and pallor skin.

But Leona’s eyes remained on the girls, as her finger gripped onto the magic items gifted upon her before they fluttered close and she heaved a large sigh.

“You have got to be kidding me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP! Here comes the second chapter! 
> 
> So I read through the comments and someone did guess the correct fandom XD Again, I only used some elements of that fandom as my base so no characters from that fandom will appear and you don't need to know it deeply, since its used so loosely to mix things up. 
> 
> Also take note, in the main characters world, Disney, Clamp and the Grimm Fairy Tales do not exist. So she is going in blind XD 
> 
> BTW, Hint hint, a part of the story in this chapter is a nod to my good friend. They introduced me to the Twisted Wonderland fandom so that part is for you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

“What… just happened?” Kalim shakily got up to his feet as he questioned what he just witnessed.

“A Bequeathing Ceremony.” Vil trembled as sweat beaded down his temple, “But I have never ever heard or seen something of this level. Nor have I have ever heard of the term Spirits.”

“You would not.” Lilia murmured slowly, eyes closed in concentration, “They are only mentioned in extremely old and important tomes.”

“Very few ever get to glance at them in their lifetimes.” The Diasomnia Vice Leader explained slowly, “And the information about the Spirits are too old and fantastical that most deem them to be myths and legends.”

“Pretty sure what we just saw was very real and very powerful.” Idia’s voce shook from the tablet and Lilia’s eyes snapped open swerved to the tablet.

“You could feel its presence from your room?” The Vice leader questioned quickly.

“Hard not to feel something like that.” The Dorm Leader of Ignihyde murmured, “I think everyone on campus felt that.”

“Is no one going to question the person who was the center of attention of that Spirit?” Riddle murmured before the group slowly turned their eyes towards the girl who was putting their hands in their face and seemed to sag into themselves. “Or the fact that a girl was called to an all boy’s school?”

“I’d like to know why I am even here in the first place. Not get shoed into some Manga plot in another world.” The girl drawled in a dry tone, though they all noticed how she was trembling slightly.

“Another world…?” Azul questioned, “So when the Mirror of Darkness said, ‘Child from Another World’ it meant it literally?”

The girl looked up from her hands and gazed at them with tired eyes, “Last thing I remember before waking up in that coffin was taking a nap at home. Recognize the country of Japan?”

The group paused and mulled over the information. The name sounded foreign, and as they replayed the scene they just witnessed, they recalled her name sounded foreign as well.

“I have never heard of such a name before.” Lilia murmured quietly.

“I’ve never heard of Twisted Wonderland and Night Raven College before. Not to mention, Magic doesn’t exist in my world.” Yuuki pointed out and began to cement the preposterous idea into the group.

“You’re an alien then?!” Kalim exclaimed and zoomed up close to the girl’s face and Yuuki leaned back from the Scarabia Leader.

“Kalim-kun, it is rude to intrude on a lady’s personal space.” Crowley pointed out before the boy blinked and jumped back and grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry sorry!” Kalim apologized quickly with a grin as Yuuki hummed.

“From the denizens of this world perspective, I guess I am an alien.” Yuuki shrugged, “But I’m still human though.”

“Kagami-san,” Crowley stepped up to the girl and Yuuki raised a brow at the man, “May I see the card and the staff?”

The girl nodded as she handed the card over to the man. At first touch, the card sparked in the headmaster’s hands and Crowley flinched slightly before the sparks died down. The Dorm leaders gathered around him to take a look at the image inscribed on the crystal card.

The card had an image of the dragon they just witnessed. Its form curled around itself yet its face looked directly at whoever looked upon it, though its glowing eyes were closed in the image. On the bottom of the card, the its name ‘The Star’ was inscribed. Its image was daunting, and they could all feel the power emanating from the card.

Crowley hummed before returning the card to Yuuki and received the staff in return. He inspected the staff and used his fingers to trace the ruins inscribed on it. His fingers paused upon the tip, where the crystal star laid and he pursed his lips.

“This staff feels like a magic pen,” Crowley murmured, “And this star is similar to a jewel, but it feels more condensed.”

Suddenly, the staff flashed and within Crowley’s hands, it shrunk to a shorter length with less ruins, appearing much simpler form before it stopped glowing.

The headmaster gingerly gave back the staff to Yuuki and she hesitated before gripping the shorter staff and sighed softly as it did not react anymore. The headmaster closed his eyes in thought before shaking his head.

“Perhaps the Mirror of Darkness can provide us with some answers.” Crowley tapped his chin slightly before walking up to the magic artifact.

“Mirror of Darkness, care to shed light upon the situation?” The headmaster intoned as Yuuki slowly turned her eyes on the mirror.

“The Honored One was called from their world, _”_ The mirror toned. “The ebony carriage merely acted as a vessel to transport them here.”

“Do you know who called me here?” Yuuki questioned slowly, eyes narrowing slightly, “Because I get the feeling no one in this room did.”

“I am the one who calls students who have great potential to be mages.” The mirror answered, “However, I am not the one who called you milady.”

“You didn’t answer the question.” The girl’s eyes sharpened, “You didn’t answer if you knew who called me here.”

The group stilled as the mirror bowed his head slightly at the girl. “I cannot say.”

Yuuki hummed lowly before sighing, “You know but you can’t say… Let me ask a different question then. Is it the Spirits who called me?”

“No, they did not. They merely waited for your arrival and will bring no harm to thee.” The mirror answered demurely.

The girl gazed at the mirror before sighing and nodding. Crowley stepped up beside the girl and in front of the mirror.

“Then are you able to send this child back?” The headmaster questioned, “She was brought here forcefully, I do not believe this situation is healthy for her.”

“No.” The mirror denied, “Again. I am not the one who called the Honored One. The power it requires to summon a being from Another World is beyond me.”

“Thus, you can’t send me back.” Yuuki deduced quickly.

Crowley hummed before heaving a heavy sigh, “I must apologize for your situation Kagami-san. Today has been quite the bizarre day for us all.”

Yuuki quirked her lips before shaking her head, “It’s not your fault sir. I’m glad that you are even willing to help at all.”

“Of course!” Crowley nodded firmly, “Despite how it came to be, you were called to Night Raven College. As such, you are a potential student and under my care. I will arrange for you to be cared for until we solve the mystery behind you being brought to our world. Since I am so very kind.”

Yuuki blinked with wide eyes before grimacing, “That’s good and all but do I even have magic? This is a magic school and back in my world, magic doesn’t even exist.”

She paused before deadpanning, “Not to mention, I’m not even the right gender for this school.”

“Herbivore you just participated in a bequeathing ceremony.” Leona pointed out and the girl’s eyes glanced at him, pausing at his ears before looking at him, “You have to have magic for that to even work.”

“So, despite her coming from a magicless world, she has magic hidden within her? Curious…” Azul deduced.

Crowley nodded, “Indeed. No matter the circumstances as long as you were brought here, you are a student.”

The headmaster paused before coughing into his fist, “And your gender… well given the circumstances I will make an exception and make the correct arrangements. I will not abandon a girl into an unknown world!”

The Dorm Leaders glanced at each other uneasily before nodding slowly.

“Now then!” The headmaster gestured for Yuuki to turn back to the Mirror. “We have been delayed enough. Mirror of Darkness, may you sort Kagami-san now?”

The image in the mirror floated quietly before answering, “I cannot.”

Crowley blinked, “I beg your pardon?”

“Uwah, things just gets worse for her doesn’t it.” Idia murmured from his tablet.

“I am unable to see the shape of the Honored One’s soul. Thus, I am unable to sort her." The mirror replied, “Milady, as the Great One has said, you must walk thy own path.”

The mirror went silent and the group glanced at each other uneasily as Yuuki looked up at the ceiling with dead eyes.

Crowley heaved a heavy sigh before turning back to the seven(?) males in the room, “Dorm Leaders, you may return to your dorms. I believe that you may need to calm down the students over the presence they had felt.”

The group nodded before Riddle stepped forward, “Are we able to inform anyone of what just occurred?”

Crowley hummed before sighing, “You may inform the Vice Leaders of what occurred. No one else as of now. I will inform the rest of the staff of the current situation later. I must settle Kagami-san’s living situation now.”

The headmaster dismissed the students and the group glanced back questioningly as they left the Mirror Chamber. Soon the door slammed shut and Yuuki was left with the Headmaster.

“Shall we head to my office Kagami-san?” Crowley offered and Yuuki sighed before nodding.

* * *

“I have returned.”

Lilia announced and the Diasomnia students who were gathered in the lounge paused in their commotion before turning to their Vice Leader.

“Lilia-sama!” Sebek, one of the new students yelped, “You are unharmed!”

“Of course.” Lilia nodded. “There was nothing harmful that occurred. Merely… unexpected.”

“But that presence…” An unknown student shivered, “ _What_ was that?”

Lilia pursed his lips before fixing a lighthearted smile on his face. “Nothing dangerous. Just something unexpected.”

“Lilia-senpai,” Silver stepped forward, his posture tense, “Are we allowed to know what happened?”

Lilia hummed before shaking his head. “No. Only Dorm Leaders and Vice Leaders are allowed to know what had occurred. But know that it was nothing dangerous.”

Silver stilled before nodding, “Understood.”

Lilia hummed and smiled, “Now I must be off. I need to inform Malleus of what happened. The rest of you off to your rooms. It is late and tomorrow is the first day of school.”

The students murmured before dispersing slowly. Silver and Sebek shared glances and nodded before leaving as well. Lilia hummed slowly as he made his way towards his young lord’s room.

He paused and knocked once. He waited before a soft ‘enter’ could be heard and he opened the door.

As he expected, Lilia could see that Malleus was sitting in a chair and gripping onto his staff. Magic filled the room and its weight pressed down on the vice leader, but he has felt worse in the past. His eyes were shadowed but as they looked over Lilia’s form and his expression, his posture loosened.

“You are unharmed.” Malleus murmured as his shoulders dropped and the magic pressure lightened, and Lilia nodded.

“Indeed.” Lilia hummed. They both fell silent before Malleus spoke up.

“What had occurred?” The dorm leader murmured.

Lilia closed his eyes as the image flashed behind his eyelids. Of the girl who stood at the center of it all, amber eyes glowing with power as the ceremony took place. His mouth quirked into a small smile.

“Something unexpected.”

* * *

Yuuki sipped her cup of tea as the Headmaster muttered under his breath. After dropping her off in his office and setting up a teapot, the man had rushed off towards the library. The raven-haired girl stared blankly at his departure before shaking her head and indulging in some sweets.

She deserved it after what just happened.

After some time, the headmaster returned with a mountain of books and was rapidly flipping through several of them at the same time. Finally, the headmaster sighed as he snapped his final book shut.

“As expected, I cannot find any mention of the country Japan in any atlas or history book. It appears that the Mirror of Darkness spoke the truth.” Crowley concluded primly.

Yuuki hummed before placing her cup on the table, “So, what happens now? From what I can see the Mirror says I can’t stay in any of the dorms and unless you have a spare empty space I can bunk in, I’m homeless for a while.”

The girl paused before her eyes landed on the staff and the card that she placed on the table, “I also have nothing else other than the clothes on my back. I’m both homeless and poor too. Great start to a new world.”

The headmaster blinked several times before muttering an ‘oh’, “Oh dear, did I rush off without telling you anything?”

Yuuki blinked before tilting her head.

The man sighed, “My apologies for not informing you. I have already found a place on campus for you to stay in. It is slightly worn out, but the building is still in relatively good shape.”

Crowley paused to let the information sink in before continuing, “Since I am essentially your guardian in this world, I will provide all the necessities you will need in this world. For I am very kind.”

“I will also continue to research to find a way to find you home. It is concerning that we do not know who brought you here and it will not do to continue to wander cluelessly.” The man continued.

Yuuki blinked owlishly at the man before jumping up out of her seat, “Sir? You didn’t need to do that much for me?!”

The headmaster tutted, silencing the last protests from the girl, “Nonsense! I have the responsibility to look after you. Especially given your circumstances!”

Yuuki opened her mouth to say something but the look Crowley shot her made her stop before she sighed and nodded in defeat.

The man nodded approvingly before the two could hear a pair of footsteps approach the office.

“He’s arrived…” Crowley hummed and before Yuuki could ask who it was, a knock could be heard before the door opened.

The girl blinked as her eyes widened at the appearance of the man who entered. Two toned hair and a lusciously long fur coat. Along with a stylish under shirt as well as an unusual dog styled pointer at his side. All in the colour scheme of black and white.

_Why is everyone in this world incredibly good looking? And why the dog motif?_

Yuuki could only look on helplessly as the man stepped forward and paused momentarily as his eyes landed on her form. He scrutinized her quickly before his attention snapped back to the headmaster.

“Dire I do hope you have an explanation for that… _Presence_. As well as the little puppy over there. I do not believe our school has turned into a co-ed school overnight.” The man questioned primly.

The headmaster quickly explained the events that had occurred to the man. The monochrome man hummed and nodded as he took in the situation.

“I understand now, and I do believe I know what you asked me to come here for.” The monochrome man murmured before turning his attention towards Yuuki.

“But first an introduction.” The man murmured, “I am Divus Crewel. Call me Crewel-sama. I will serve as your alchemy professor as long as you remain in NRC. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Yuuki blinked as she nodded, “I’m Yuuki Kagami. A pleasure.”

Crewel hummed in approval, “I see you have the appropriate manners. As well as maintained your hair beautifully. Good girl.”

_…Are all the teachers this eccentric? Is this a trait like the headmaster’s?_

Crowley coughed into his hand and drew back the Alchemy professor’s attention. “As you can see Divus, Kagami-san will not fit into the male uniforms that we have. I would like to ask you to design and prepare a uniform for her.”

The professor nodded while Yuuki’s eyes snapped towards the headmaster as the idea that an entirely new uniform would be made for her. “I agree. It would not be fitting for the young lady to don the uniform. It will not fit her size…”

“Moreover,” Crewel announced with a smirk, “It aggravates my senses if she were to just don the uniform. She must be stunning, just like our other students! I accept this challenge Dire!”

_Apparently yes._

The girl gazed at the black and white haired man flatly as Crowley smiled in approval.

“Now pup!” The man snapped his pointer at her chin making her straighten, “Stand here, I will take your measurements.”

Yuuki could only follow Crewel’s directions helplessly as the man efficiently and quickly took her measurements while Crowley stood to the side.

“Done.” Crewel concluded and Yuuki’s shoulders slackened as she sighed softly, “Unfortunately, even with my ability the uniform will not be completed for a week. I will quickly adjust one of our male uniform for now.”

Crowley nodded. “That’s fine. Hand them to me tomorrow. I will deliver them to her before school begins.”

Soon the meeting ended and like a whirlwind, Crewel left with flourish as Yuuki processed what had just occurred.

Crowley hummed before tapping his staff on the floor. “Shall I bring your home away from home now?”

* * *

“The dorm looks like it will collapse.”

Yuuki could not help her mouth, but the fatigue of the day weighed down on her. The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could pull them back. She ducked her head as a slight flush crept up her neck.

However, Crowley merely chuckled before leading her into the building. As soon as she stepped in, Yuuki just stared at the inside.

It was much cleaner and slightly more modern inside the building. While the aesthetic was homey and slightly older than what she was used to, the interior completely contradicted the exterior of the building.

“I had recently renovated this dorm a few months ago,” Crowley explained as he led her towards the lounge, “A little magic on the outside adjusts the appearance so as to deter intruders from entering this place.”

“Originally, I had merely wanted to prepare this building for other purposes in the future. I had not expected it to continue its former use as a dorm until just now. Though I am glad that this worked out in the end.” Crowley concluded and Yuuki bobbed her head in understanding.

“Ah! Headmaster!”

Yuuki yelped and jerked back as a ghostly hand slipped through the walls and waved at them. Slowly a thin transparent figure emerged from the walls and floated before them.

“There’s ghosts here. Of course ghosts exist in this world.” Yuuki muttered exhaustedly.

“Gilbert, this is Yuuki Kagami. Starting today she will be a resident of this dorm. Do take care of her.” The headmaster introduced her. The ghost waved at her and Yuuki absentmindedly waved back before the ghost turned back to the headmaster.

“We caught an intruder a while ago!” The ghost reported and Crowley paused. “An intruder?”

“Let me go! How dare you grab the amazing Grim-sama!”

A high-pitched voice rang out through the hallway and Yuuki exchanged glances with the headmaster before quickly heading towards the source.

When they reached the lounge, what greeted Yuuki was the same cat monster that nearly burnt her being held by its neck by a plumper ghost while the most petite ghost waved a finger at its face.

“No can do!” The petite ghost stated, “The headmaster told us to look after this place. Can’t have you come in and try to make a mess of things.”

“Isn’t it fine?!” The cat snapped, “No one stays here anyway! Not like you ghosts can do much here!”

Grim then noticed the new audience that entered the room and his jaw dropped as he pointed a paw at Yuuki.

“You!” Grim exclaimed, “You’re the human that ran away! If you hadn’t done that, I wouldn’t be in this position in the first place!”

“Is that really what you say to someone you tried to burn up?” Yuuki snapped back, her exhaustion shortening her temper. “And stop calling me human! My name is Yuuki!”

Crowley noticed at the corner of his eye, In response to her emotions, the card started to glow slightly along with the star on the staff.

“Why did you want the uniform so badly in the first place?” She snapped her temper making her mouth run much faster than normal, “Because of you I got hurt, I could have been killed! What did you want so badly you could have killed someone for!”

Grim opened his mouth and look to the side as his ears flattened, “I… didn’t want to kill you. Just scare you a bit to make you give up those robes…”

At the remorse in the cat’s voice, Yuuki bit back any more words before she sighed. “Your actions could have seriously injured me. I won’t be satisfied until you explain why you did what you did.”

“I’ve… been waiting for the ebony carriage to come pick me up.” The cat murmured softly, “ ‘Cuz I’m the great Grim-sama! I’m definitely destined to become a great mage! But… But…!”

_No one came to pick me up…_

Yuuki finished his last words in her mind silently and she could feel her heart ache for the cat.

“I thought if I snuck in and grabbed a robe, I could still be a student!” Grim muttered, “But you ran, and that second kid put up a fight and by the time I noticed it was too late. My magic got locked in a collar by that red-haired kid and I got kicked out the chamber.”

“But I’m not gonna give up yet!” Grim snapped, “I can’t give up after getting kicked out! ‘Cuz then… then… what else is going to left if I give up my dream?”

Grim’s last words trailed off softly as his ears drooped. Yuuki took in his form, slightly wet from the rain outside and shivering in the ghost’s hand. The ribbon around his neck looked tattered and his body looked thinner than it should be.

_He’s all alone too…_

“Be that may,” Crowley’s voice rung in the room and the cat jerked as if her forgot the man was there in the first place, “You had attacked two students today and furthermore you were not called by the Mirror of Darkness. I cannot in my capacity as Headmaster allow you to stay.”

“No!” The cat hissed and began to struggle in the ghost’s hold, “I can’t! Don’t kick me out!”

Crowley shook his head, “Even if I allow you to stay, your actions show you have no idea how to integrate into a school. You could endanger the students with your abilities.”

“So, if there is someone to look after him, it’d be fine?”

Everyone in the room blinked as their gaze fell onto Yuuki. The raven-haired girl closed her eyes and sighed mentally.

_I am going to regret this._

“Kagami-san,” Crowley voiced hesitantly, “Do you understand what you are suggesting? This cat injured you just a few hours ago.”

Yuuki opened her eyes and raised her head to meet the headmaster’s gaze. Her lips set to a straight line, “I do.”

“Why?” Crowley asked plainly.

“One, kicking him out like this will eat at my conscious,” Yuuki began to list things off bluntly, “Two, even if we do kick him out, I get the feeling Grim will come back and try again. This way I can keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t get desperate and try something dangerous.”

Crowley hummed, “Even if I let him stay, I cannot allow him to enter the school as a student.”

“That’s fine.” Yuuki stated bluntly.

Grim yelped, “What?! No! I want to become a student!”

Yuuki turned her gaze towards Grim and lifted her hand and pushed her robes up. The cat fell silent at the bandages that adorned her arm.

“Right now,” Yuuki stated, “You do not have the right to attend the college. Your actions show that clearly.”

Grim’s gaze fell to the floor.

“But that doesn’t mean that can’t change.”

The cat’s ears perked as he met Yuuki’s gaze.

The girl looked the cat in the eye, “Prove it to him. Prove it that in the time that you are under my care, that you have the capacity, the worth to enter this college and become a student. That eventually you can become the great mage you dream to be.”

She let the information sink in, “Can you do that?”

A number of emotions passed through Grim’s eyes before his mouth firmed into a straight line and he nodded firmly, “Yeah… Yeah I can do that!”

Yuuki did not look away from Grim’s eyes, before she nodded and affirmed his determination.

The girl finally quirked her lips before she offered a hand, “Good. Let me introduce myself again, I’m Yuuki Kagami and I will be your supervisor.”

Grim reached out a paw and grabbed her hand, “And I am the great Grim-sama, future great mage ya know!”

They shook once before her eyes hardened and she turned to look at the headmaster who had fallen silent. His face was blank, but something flashed in his eyes, too fast for Yuuki to identify before he sighed.

“Are you sure about this Kagami-san?”

Yuuki took a deep breath before nodding once.

“Very well,” Crowley murmured, “I will allow this. However, Grim is now your responsibility, understand?”

Yuuki looked up at the headmaster. In the distant future, she will look back and remember that this day and this moment will be the defining moment of her life. That as she uttered her answer, fate begun to move, and no one could stop it.

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way if you want to have an image of Yuuki, I made a a picrew image of her. The only difference is that she normally has half lidded eyes and not a large smile, more like a quirked lip.
> 
> https://silverstar56.tumblr.com/post/622826539948605440/not-all-those-who-wander-are-lost-waking-up-in-a
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a comment, i'd like to know what you guys think!
> 
> EDIT: The creator of the Picrew has stated starting on September 30, 2020 that they will delete their picrew and will prohibit any usage of images made by their picrew to be prohibit. In respect to their wishes, I have deleted the post with the image.
> 
> Prior to the deletion of the picrew image, Shaine26 sent me a fanart of Yuuki which looks exactly like how picrew was, so if you want to have an idea of what Yuuki looks like, check the link below! Also please check out shaine26, they are awesome!
> 
> https://silverstar56.tumblr.com/post/627899358396956672/a-fanart-for-you-aaaaaaaah-shaine26


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki’s eyes fluttered open as the morning ray of light peeked through the curtains. The girl sighed before she got up and stretched her hands out. On the edge of the bed, Grim was still curled up asleep as he murmured words incoherently. On the side table laid the staff and the crystal card.

Last night, after the deep conversation she had with the headmaster, the man gave his reluctant approval before setting off to provide her with some necessities such as bathing items and a pair of sleep wear. Crowley soon left and afterwards Yuuki wrestled Grim for a bath and they both soon tumbled into bed. Yuuki was so exhausted that she did not question how the beds had sheets and blankets on them and chalked them up to magic.

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to clean up. After doing her morning necessities of relieving herself, washing her face and brushing her teeth, she quickly slipped out of the room and into the kitchen.

“Ah! Good Morning Kagami-san!” James, the petite ghost, greeted her.

“Morning.” She nodded towards the ghost before nodding to the other two as well.

She quickly looked inside the fridge and blinked at the variety of ingredients that she found.

“We brought those in with orders from the Headmaster.” Granwald, or Wald who was the plumpest ghost, answered her silent question. “He also said he would come by later with a uniform and your books.”

“This might be too much…” Yuuki mumbled as she snagged a few eggs and a variety of other foods to cook a simple breakfast with, “I don’t want to sound ungrateful but he’s spoiling me a bit.”

“It’s actually kind of funny.” James pointed out, “He’s acting so responsible with you. Normally he’s kind of scatterbrained but with you it’s like he got a new kid and wants to set a good example.”

Yuuki paused from cracking the eggs as her brows furrowed, “But isn’t he the Headmaster? Doesn’t he look after the whole school?”

Wald nodded, “Yeah, but they mostly take care of themselves. Not to mention they’re all trouble children.”

“Trouble children?” Yuuki echoed as her left eye twitched, “What does that mean?”

Gilbert snickered, “You’ll find out soon enough. But the point is, the headmaster is pretty useless most of the time. It’s kind of weird how serious he is with taking care of you.”

Yuuuki hummed before shaking her head and continuing with her task at hand. After whisking, beating, pan-frying and baking a few ingredients, soon the kitchen was filled with delicious fragrances that made even the ghosts gulp in anticipation.

“Could one of you wake up Grim and tell him to come down?” Yuuki asked as she finished plating up the last dish and set off to start some tea. “I rather he be ready before the Headmaster arrives.”

James nodded and floated through the ceiling. Yuuki looked at where James was with tired eyes and she laughed wearily before setting up the tea.

Suddenly, a distant yowl could be heard before a few thumps followed. Soon, James came through the ceiling again and Yuuki nodded her thanks.

The girl could hear the scampering of paws before Grim swerved into the kitchen and his eyes widened at the breakfast spread laid before him. Yuuki quirked her lips as she could hear him gulp.

“I told you I’d look after you last night, right?” She drawled as Grim gazed at her with awe as his eyes seem to water, “Now come on and get some breakfast. There’s plenty so don’t rush.”

The cat wasted no time and scrambled onto a seat and snagged some souffle pancakes and began to chow down. On the first bite, he stood stock still before he moaned and began to shovel food into his mouth.

“I will follow you forever.” Grim vowed in between bites before sucking another soft-boiled egg into his mouth.

Yuuki chuckled before she started on her own food and soon enough the food was finished, and the dishes were cleaned.

Yuuki was wiping the last dish as Grim finished wiping down the table (volunteering to help, Yuuki was proud he was already changing from how he was last night. Either that or his taste buds convinced him to help her after that feast.) when there was a knock at the front door.

The duo glanced at each other before heading towards the front. The headmaster stood at the porch in the same clothes as last night and in his hands was a uniform and a bag which Yuuki presumed was her new books. She was itching to take a look at the books given that magic must have different subjects than what she was used to.

“Good morning! How was your first night here?” Crowley greeted them and Yuuki returned the greeting as Grim perched himself on her shoulder.

“It was great. Thank you very much for accommodating me.” Yuuki nodded her thanks to the man.

Crowley waved his hand, “Nonsense, I will repeat myself if I must, but you are my ward as long as you are in this world. It is my responsibility to take care of you.”

He paused before handing the clothes and the bag to her, “Here are your clothes and your books for school. I have also included a wallet with some Madol inside so you will not be without money. Unfortunately, as I do not have your information, I am unable to prepare your ID card until later.”

Taking note of what she assumed to be the term for currency in her head, Yuuki nodded gratefully. The girl paused though as she heard an odd humming from the bag, and she shifted through the belongings until she landed on a pen that had a gem embedded to it.

The gem vibrated loudly until it cracked through the middle and splintered, causing the girl to yelp and jump back and the headmaster to start in surprise.

“Oh dear,” The headmaster muttered, “I did not expect that. Perhaps the shape of your magic differs from normal people as well. I must search for a different gem for you to use. I apologize for the surprise Kagami-san.”

The girl sighed as she nodded. Just another difference that made her stand out even more.

“Now that is done,” The man tapped his staff on the floor, “I must be off. The new term will begin in an hour and I must be off to finish the final preparations. While no classes begin today, information must be given out to all the students. I will meet with you later for your ID.”

After giving her the directions to how to get to the school as well as a few other instructions about the belongings she was just given with, Crowley turned on his heels and left.

Yuuki blinked and shared a glance with Grim before shrugging and heading upstairs to change. She quickly put on the uniform and tied her long hair with the hair band that she had, though with the volume of her hair, some strands could not fit and slipped out. The girl sighed as she took a look at her form in the mirror.

She looked decidedly feminine in her appearance and she appeared like that girl in that reverse harem manga she read as a child. She appeared like a girl crossdressing as a boy.

_I refuse to be set up to that joke. Getting Isekai’d and then double it up with a reverse harem plot?_

_Nope. That path will forever stay closed no matter what._

Yuuki spotted the grey band and cocked her head slightly at the odd fashion statement before shrugging and tied it around her arm as stated by Crowley. With her set up complete, she quickly nearly left the bathroom but stopped at the extra tie she was given with.

She paused at the accessory before her eyes lit up.

“Grim?” She called for the monster. “Mind coming here for a bit?”

The pattering of paws drew near before the cat pushed the door open.

“What’s up?” Grim asked and she waved her hand to gesture him to come closer. The cat coked his head but shrugged and jumped up to the sink to get nearer to her.

Slowly and where Grim could see her hand, she untied the ragged bow that was on his neck and gently she replaced it with the extra stripped tie she had. With one final knot, the tie was now a bow around the cat. She turned the cat around to look at his reflection in the mirror and the cat stilled.

“What do you think?” Yuuki hummed.

Grim reached a paw up to touch the ribbon and his reflection mirrored his actions. The girl could see how his eyes shined in the bathroom light.

“You might not be a student yet,” Yuuki murmured as she placed a hand gently on his head, “But remember this look. That is your goal. For the meaning of that ribbon to be real.”

Grim’s ears twitched as he took in his appearance before he grinned widely. “Yeah! I will become a great mage!”

The cat cheered as Yuuki chuckled before patting his head one final time and turned to leave the bathroom.

“Hey Yuu?” The cat called out and Yuuki turned, her head cocking at her shortened name.

Grim was smiling softly at the ribbon in his paw and looked up with soft eyes. “Thanks… ya know?”

Yuuki could hear the silent words that hung in the air.

_For forgiving me, for helping me, for supporting me._

_For everything._

The girl hummed but smiled softly, “No problem.”

* * *

Leona yawned as he made his way for the first day of school. Ruggie trailing beside him as the hyena snickered under his breath. His eyes half-lidded and he closed them for a semblance of extra shut eye.

Again. Another year, another day. It all felt the same for him.

“Ah! I recognize that look Leona-san! Are you planning to skip on the first day already?” Ruggie pointed out and Leona shrugged.

“It’s fine anyway,” The lion muttered, “Not much happens on the first day anyway. Just a bunch of rabbles that I’ve heard of before.”

“You say that but you skip on normal days too anyway.” Ruggie muttered under his breath.

“I thought I recognized you but you’re that cat that attacked me yesterday!”

A voice rang out and Leona’s ears perked at the loud sound.

“Funyaa! You’re that kid that kept on casting wind spells at me!”

“Grim volume control.”

The familiar yowl and the tired tone that followed it.

He remembered that voice, couldn’t forget it even if he wanted to.

Leona’s eyes opened and his eyes quickly picked up the people who were causing the commotion.

The kid that was attacked on one side, and the cat and the alien girl on the other.

Ruggie noticed the change of his demeanor and his eyes followed his gaze before they widened.

“Is that…?” the hyena breathed.

“Ah.” He replied quietly.

After he returned back to the dorm last night, Savanaclaw was in a mess. The majority of their members were beastmen and their instincts were yelling at them that the presence they felt was _Old_ and _Powerful._ Far more than what they could reasonably face and win.

He managed to corral the whole group and shooed them off to bed, but he dragged Ruggie away to his room where he spoke in hush tones what he had witnessed.

Of the Bequeathing Ceremony. Of the power that pushed everyone down to their knees. Of a group of beings so old and so fantastical they were treated as myths. Of the girl who was proclaimed to be their Master.

Of the girl who came from another world.

Honestly, as he recalled what had occurred, Leona could not understand how the girl was able to face that Spirit and not balk.

And given how that Spirit worded his oath in the ceremony, that more Spirits would come to approach the girl eventually.

There was no way he could keep his eyes and ears closed and ignore that girl from now on.

“She doesn’t look much…” Ruggie whispered but Leona scoffed.

“That ‘harmless’ girl looked straight at the being that made the presence that reached the whole campus and didn’t flinch.” Leona stated flatly and Ruggie’s ears twitched.

She certainly didn’t look much. Donned in the uniform that covered any feminine body curves, she appeared to be an extremely feminine man. So much so that in the corner of his eyes, students took a look at her and made a double take. Her long raven black hair tied with a single tiny band, too small to contain the volume given that some large strands were not contained. Half-lidded eyes observing the growing argument between the cat and the boy.

What he did not expect was the cat monster that was responsible for yesterday’s problem to be perched on her shoulder. His eyes flickered towards the bandages peeking out under her sleeve. He was supposed to have been kicked out yesterday after harming two kids. Yet the cat monster was perched comfortably on her shoulder and in return the cat’s fur started to raise as his posture changed to one of protection.

“Why are you here anyway!” The kid with the heart shaped mark on his face snapped, “You were kicked out yesterday!”

The cat blew a raspberry at the boy in return, “The crow man let me stay! So you can’t do anything ‘bout me being here!”

Leona’s eyes twitched.

“Uwah, the headmaster and his whims strike again.” Ruggie sighed.

Leona noticed that the trio was starting to draw a crowd. The kid with the heart mark and the cat that made a mess yesterday. People were bound to recognize the duo and given that an extremely feminine ‘male’ student was a striking image just made them stand out more.

“This doesn’t look good Leona-san.” Ruggie muttered as they watched the cat and the kid argue more and more. The girl was watching quietly but he could see her eyes twitch. “Should we stop them?”

“Bedside’s, if he’s looking after you, they can’t be much better!” The kid mouthed off and the two seniors could see how the cat hissed and how he started to raise from his position. Leona tensed as he straightened up slightly, but he noticed when the girl deigned to step in.

“Enough!”

The cat and the kid flinched at the tone the girl used. She shot a look at the kid and Leona was mildly impressed how quickly she made the freshman snapped his mouth shut. The girl sighed before she turned her attention to the cat.

“Grim, apologize.”

The girl stated and Leona could see how the cat opened his mouth to refuse but the girl glanced at him and the cat paused.

“In the first place you attacked him yesterday, its only right.” She stated and the cat’s ears pressed down on his head as he frowned.

The girl paused.

“Grim. You promised.”

At those words the cat seemed to sag on himself before he heaved and turned towards the red-haired kid who was grinning wickedly.

But that grin died a quick death at her next words.

“You have to apologize too.”

“Hah!” The kid yelled, “Why do I have to apologize to furball over there!”

The girl’s eyes sharpened at him, “Not only did you pick a fight today, the words you used were uncalled for.”

She fell silent as the boy tried to protest but his mouth clicked shut as the girl narrowed her eyes at him.

Ruggie whistled, “That’s some skill.”

Leona smirked in agreement.

The two stared down one another before the cat growled out, “Sorry for attacking you yesterday.”

The boy glared before he spat out, “Sorry for insulting the both of you.”

The kid quickly huffed and stomped away as soon as those words left his lips. The crowd that was forming soon dispersed, though Leona could see the few from his dorm nodding their approval at the ‘male’ student.

The girl on the other hand was rubbing the cat’s head and seem to be murmuring soothing words to the cat.

The cat stilled before rubbing his head back at the hand.

“Not just some average herbivore huh?” Ruggie murmured.

Leona hummed as he watched the girl and the cat disappear into the crowd.

* * *

Yuuki thought that other than the early altercation in the morning, the rest of the day proceeded smoothly.

Other than the other important information that she was in the same class as the boy that picked a fight with Grim in the morning was in the same class as her. That was a headache and a half to deal with some other time. She could see from the corner of her eye as Grim and the boy traded glares before looking away.

She listened with Grim as Crewel-sensei explained the curriculum to the rest of the new students and gave a packet that included all the electives she could take. He also explained that they would be required to take an afterschool club, and if they needed to take a part time job that it needed to be discussed one on one.

Yuuki was just thankful the option was open. While she was grateful for the Headmaster’s generosity, she did not feel good relying on him for everything. With the option of a part time job available, she could at least gain some form of independence in this world.

The students were given the rest of the day to explore the school and take a look at the various clubs. It was a smart decision. It allowed the students to explore to their hearts extent and figure out what they wanted to do as a club.

During the day, she noticed how students had two reactions to her and Grim. They either took a double take, probably questioning her incredibly feminine appearance, or tried to avoid her due to Grim’s presence.

She also wondered if there was an age difference between her and the rest of the students, since they appeared slightly younger than what she considered to be college students. She noted to ask the Headmaster later.

Crewel had called her after the orientation had finished to inform her of how her uniforms were progressing as well as notify her of what time the Headmaster wanted to meet.

For the mean time she had some free time and was exploring the school grounds with Grim as she browsed through the catalogue.

“There’s a lot of classes you can take. I don’t recognize half of the stuff here…” She muttered as Grim peered over from her shoulder.

“It’s kind of weird to think your world doesn’t have any magic ya know?” The monster pointed out, “Good thing you have the great Grim-sama here to help you out!”

Yuuki chuckled at his attempts at reassurance. She had discussed with Grim on the way to school about her circumstances and while he was shocked, Grim didn’t shy away from her. That alone told her his character was much better than some people she faced back home.

“I need to learn how to use magic at all,” Yuuki drawled, “I don’t have a single clue where to begin.”

Grim snickered, “That’s where I step in! If the Crow man sees how well I can teach you he’ll have to let me in!”

Yuuki hummed, “I’ll be counting on you then Grim.”

Grim blinked before he grinned, “By the way can we see what the cafeteria’s like? I wanna see where people get the grub.”

“Why not?” Yuuki agreed easily and the duo meandered over to the cafeteria.

The place was devoid of any students. Likely as the majority were checking out the clubs around the campus. Yuuki could appreciate how large the cafeteria was and how the furniture was placed. It was spaced very well and not cramped like some school she knew of.

It was indicative of how well off and how prestigious the school was. Not only that, but the architecture, the reverence that Grim spoke of the school, the demeanor of the seven leaders she met last night. It all pointed to the fact that Night Raven College was probably, if not, one of the top magic schools in Twisted Wonderland.

“This is the cafeteria!” Grim’s eyes were sparkling, “I wonder how good the food is like?”

“Shouldn’t you be more interested in the classes?” Yuuki drawled amusedly.

Grim snickered, “This and that is a separate manner.”

The duo paused as they heard a familiar voice and another one yelling behind them. The two voices gradually grew louder and louder until a pair of students barged into the cafeteria and the duo blinked as familiarity set in.

“It’s the kid from the morning!” Grim growled lowly, while Yuuki hummed as her eyes narrowed.

“I recognize the other one too. He was in the same class as us. What are they arguing about?” Yuuki paused and tried piece together what happened as the pair argued.

“Get back here!” The bluenette with a spade mark on his face snapped as he pointed a pen with a red gem embedded onto it at the red-haired boy.

“No way! If you want to get me, you have to catch me!” The red-haired boy snapped.

The blunette narrowed his eyes and Yuuki could feel a strange sensation. Power seemed to trickle into the gem of the pen the blue haired boy wielded before it was released in one shot.

[Come Forth! Cauldron!]

A cauldron appeared and seemed to fall down on the red-haired boy, but it grazed the chandelier that swung above.

“Hey! Watch where your pointing your magical pen!” The red head snapped but Yuuki wasn’t paying attention to him. She was gazing at the chandelier that swung dangerously above.

“Hey, doesn’t this seem a bit bad?” Grim mumbled, his claws digging into her shoulder.

“If you had nicely let yourself be caught, I wouldn’t have to use this!” The boy with the spade mark caught up to the boy and grabbed him.

All at once, Yuuki could see the chains holding the chandelier snap and her eyes snapped at the duo who was underneath.

“Those idiots!” The girl hissed as she sprinted, “Grim hold on!”

She sprinted towards the two who hadn’t noticed that the chandelier was freefalling, too immersed in their argument.

Unbeknownst to her, a small light followed behind her. Picking up speed as the girl prayed that she made it on time.

“DUCK!”

The two boys snapped their eyes at the girl who snagged the two out of range of the falling chandelier and pushed them away. The two boys unconsciously shut their eyes at the force of Yuuki pushing them and Grim and Yuuki just shut their eyes.

They did not notice, but a light flashed in that moment. It was a moment enough.

The group yelped and groaned but fell silent as the crash of the chandelier not too far away from them.

Dust swirled around the group, causing them to cough and wheeze and wave for clean air.

When they opened their eyes, the scene that they met with made the two boys fall silent with wide eyes and Grim and Yuuki to heave a sigh of relief.

The ruined chandelier laid before them, its large frame bent, and glass scattered everywhere. Moreover, the large gem embedded within it was splintered beyond repair. without a doubt if anyone had been underneath that mess, they would have been crushed.

“You are…! Wha-?!” The red head sputtered as he tried to process what had occurred while the blunette just gazed at the ruined artifact with his mouth agape.

“JUST!”

The group snapped at the enraged form of the headmaster who stood by the entrance of the cafeteria. Yuuki could hear other various footsteps follow behind, most likely other teachers and students to see what made that loud crash.

“WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!”

The duo cringed while Grim flinched.

Yuuki just groaned before slumping back in exhaustion.

_So much for a peaceful first day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THUS SHE MEETS THE A-DEUCE COMBO XDDD
> 
> Isn't it hilarious how things go XD
> 
> Leave a comment! I love to know what you guys are thinking!


	4. Chapter 4

The cause was an argument.

That much Yuuki could understand. It was obvious by how the duo arrived at the cafeteria after all. No what made her look up at the celling with dead eyes was how inane the argument was about.

It was so inane that there was not much to discuss about it. After the Headmaster found the group with the mess that was the chandelier, he dragged the group to his office and made them explain what happened.

It was mostly Yuuki explaining tiredly while the duo looked sullen and Grim sighed on her shoulder.

Without a doubt, the headmaster was furious at the duo. Yuuki could understand his rage but all she could feel was the exhaustion that the whole mess made. This was not how he wanted to spend his first day in another world.

The line itself made her want to bang her head on a wall.

“Give me one reason,” The headmaster hissed as the two flinched, “Why I should not expel you two right now.”

“Expulsion?!” The blunette despaired while the red head tried to protest but they both snapped their mouth shut when Crowley glared at them.

“What you two just destroyed was an artifact that was entrusted to the school since its very founding!” The man hissed, “It’s a magic chandelier that uses candles that will burn eternally!”

“It was made by a legendary maester of magical tools!” The headmaster stood up and marched up to the duo, “And you broke it in your useless fight!”

“Please!” The blunette begged desperately, “Is there anything we could do for you to take back the expulsion?”

“How would you be able to replace that artifact?” The headmaster scoffed, “You would not be able to compensate for it. Its historical value approximates it at least a billion madol!”

Yuuki winced at the number. While she did not have a grasp of the currency of the world yet, a billion of anything was not a small number by any means.

By the way the two paled, she figured that the number was not a good sign at all.

“But can’t you just fix it with magic?” The boy with the heart shaped mark yelped.

“Magic is not all powerful.” Crowley began to calm down as he huffed, “What’s more important is that the heart of the magic tool, the magic crystal was shattered.”

“No two magic crystals are the same,” Crowley sighed as his eyes closed, “The chandelier will never be lit again.”

“How can that be…” The red-haired kid moaned sadly.

“Crap…” The blue haired boy croaked, “What am I doing… What am I going to tell mom?”

“That’s one way to end their school life.” Grim murmured quietly as he flicked his tail. Yuuki flicked one of his ears softly and the monster fell quiet at the reprimand.

The headmaster sighed before he perked up, “… That’s right. There is one way. A way to fix the chandelier.”

The two perked up at the sudden hope that was gifted to them.

The headmaster quickly explained how the crystal was mined in the Dwarf’s mine and that if they had a magic crystal of the same kind that repairs might be possible.

“I will go find a magic crystal!” The blunette volunteered immediately but the headmaster shook his head.

“I have no guarantee that there are any magic crystals left in the mine.” The headmaster murmured tapping a finger on his chin. “It has been closed for a while and it’s very possible its exhausted of crystals.”

“In addition,” The headmaster continued, “Despite the fact that it’s for the sake of redacting your expulsion, I cannot in good conscious send two students to an abandoned mine who have proven to be a danger to themselves.”

The duo seemed to wilt in their place and Yuuki hummed before feeling a paw on her cheek. She could see how Grim tilted his head in their direction and seemed to vibrate.

_Oh no. He’s not thinking…._

Grim was grinning wider as she gave him a flat stare.

_He is!_

Yuuki felt a headache build up. She was not ready to sign up for this, however she could not deny that this was a stroke of fortune for the cat. A chance for Grim and it was a chance to save the duo from expulsion. It was an overall win-win situation for them.

More importantly, she offered her support for Grim. She could not and would not step back from her promises.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this._

“If they had someone to supervise them,” Yuuki spoke up, catching the attention of the duo and the headmaster. “Would you allow them to go search the mines for a crystal?”

“Kagami-san?” The headmaster muttered astonished as the duo looked at her with wide eyes, “What are you trying to imply?”

She sighed as quirked a wry grin at the headmaster. “I’m saying that me and Grim will accompany them to the mines for a chance to redact the expulsion.”

The duo started in surprise and exchanged bewildered glances while the Headmaster hummed, “If you do accompany these two, I would be more assured that they would not cause too much trouble. But why volunteer? You have nothing to gain from this.”

The girl hummed as Grim purred on her shoulder, “I have two reasons as to why I am offering. One is that if I leave without offering, my conscience will haunt me for leaving two people that needed help.”

Grim snickered as the duo deadpanned at her. She rolled her eyes before continuing, “And two, it’s a chance.”

“A chance?” The headmaster blinked.

“For Grim to prove himself for a chance to become a student.” Yuuki pointed out before the headmaster’s eyes flashed in understanding. The duo glanced confusingly but Yuuki pressed on.

“Besides this isn’t a bad deal for you right?” The raven-haired girl pushed, “If they retrieve the crystal, you save a treasured artifact of the school. These two don’t get expelled, and Grim is one step closer to becoming a student. It’s a win-win situation for everyone.”

The headmaster hummed, an unreadable expression on his face as several emotions flashed through his eyes before he sighed, “…Are you sure about this Kagami-san? Grim-kun?”

The girl pressed her lips into a determined line as the flames lining Grim’s ears burned a little brighter. “We’re sure.”

“Very well.” The headmaster muttered and turned his gaze at the duo, “Ace Trappola, Deuce Spade, what about the two of you?”

“I’ll do anything to get the expulsion rescinded!” The boy named Deuce agreed passionately as Ace sighed before his mouth set into a firm line, “It’s not cool to just give up and get kicked out on the first day. I’m in.”

“… Very well.” The headmaster relented, “I shall give you one night. You must bring me a magic crystal by tomorrow morning or face expulsion. Are we clear?”

“Yes! Thank you very much!” Deuce thanked Crowley and Ace sighed, “No choice, let’s go get the magic crystal and be done with it.”

“Let’s hope nothing else happens…” Yuuki muttered as Grim cheered.

* * *

“Today is not my day…” Ace sighed as the group stepped out of the mirror and into the Dwarf’s mine’s. “Yesterday, I get attacked on the Entrance Ceremony, and today I break some priceless chandelier, what a start to my college life.”

“Now isn’t the time for your complaints! Let’s go already” Deuce snapped at his companion, we have to find a crystal before tomorrow morning, or we’ll be expelled!”

As the two argued Yuuki could only sigh as Grim flicked his tail and gazed at the duo with deadpan eyes.

“I think I get why they started fighting ya know?” Grim mumbled as Yuuki nodded, “They both just rub each other the wrong way.”

“And you!” Ace suddenly pointed at Yuuki, switching from his argument from Deuce to her, “Why did you even offer to help us! What do you get out of this?!”

“I told you guys in the Headmaster’s office,” Yuuki drawled slowly, “Nothing much more than that honestly.”

“If anything, you guys should be thanking us.” Grim smirked at the duo, “If we didn’t lend you guys a paw, you would already be packing your bags out of the school right now.”

Yuuki bopped Grim’s nose as she looked at him flatly. The cat grumbled a bit, slightly annoyed that his teasing was cut off but settled down on her shoulder.

“While it pains me to agree with this guy, I don’t believe that you guys did this for the reasons you stated.” Deuce narrowed his eyes at her and Grim narrowed his eyes in return as she sighed, “Believe what you will. What’s urgent now is to find a crystal before the time limit is up.”

She moved past the duo as Grim hissed behind her. The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes as she could feel the glares at her back before she looked over her shoulder and tilted her head towards the direction of the mines.

Yuuki’s hand grazed her shirt pocket, where the crystal card and the shrunken staff was held. Before they left, she quickly snagged the two from her bag and brought them along, the ringing of bells in her ears told her it would not be a good idea to leave these two magic items behind.

The group walked in tense silence towards the mines and soon they arrived at a house. The surrounding area was deserted and as light began to fade away, the entire forest are began to appear eerie to the group.

“I heard this place used to be more prosperous thanks to the magical crystal mining, but I guess since it was shut down the place got abandoned.” Deuce muttered.

“There’s a house here. Guess we should ask them about the mine.” Ace sighed.

The group knocked and entered the house but as they swung the door open, dust greeted them, and they coughed as it entered their lungs.

“What the heck?!” Ace coughed as he waved the dust away, “This whole place is abandoned!”

“If anything looks like only ghosts would live here now ya know?!” Grim sneezed as he pawed on his nose.

Yuuki coughed into her elbow as her eyes stung from the dust, “Whoever lived here must have left when the mines closed. I don’t think we’ll be getting any information here.”

Deuce shook his head, “Guess we should just head for the mines ourselves then.”

The group murmured their agreements and left the house and soon they arrived at the mines. The entrance was pitch black and it was clear for Yuuki that there were no lights left in the place. All in all, it looked like a decent set up for a horror plot.

_This whole world feels like it is a collection of fairy tales._

_Then what role do I play in this story?_

Grim shivered on her shoulder, “It looks pitch black inside….”

Ace smirked at the cat, “You scared? Lame.”

“You say that yourself, but your fingers are trembling.” Yuuki hummed and the boy huffed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Grim growled, “I’m not scared!”

The cat leapt off her shoulder and walked forward of the group, “I’m gonna take the lead. You guys follow me!”

“No way am I gonna follow you!” Ace snapped, “If anything you should follow me!”

The two glared at each other before huffing and stomping inside the mines. Yuuki and Deuce just shook their head wearily before following after the duo to make sure they didn’t do anything stupid.

They ventured into the mines, taking care to search every nook and cranny for a magic crystal that would fulfil their needs. But as more time passed, they realized they had to go deeper for any chance of fulfilling their goal.

Which led them to the ghosts. Because of course ghosts are going to populate an abandoned mine. Then those very same ghosts decided as entertainment to attack them.

“Why?!” Grim yowled as they ran as fast as their feet could take them. Ace cursed as he blasted the ghosts behind them. Grim followed up by blasting a few flames that licked at the ghosts.

“We don’t have time to deal with them one by one!” Deuce cursed as he spelled a cauldron to drop at the offending party.

“Shut up!” Ace yelled and Yuuki saw how the red head pulled Deuce by his collar, “You’ve been patronizing me all day and its pissing me off!”

“Do you get what position we are in?!” Deuce snapped and pulled the other boy up as well, “If we don’t get that crystal soon, we’re going to get expelled!”

“These two really aren’t helping their case at all.” Grim muttered and Yuuki panted to catch her breath but paused.

“Grim?” The cat turned to his companion with a brow raised, “Where did the ghosts go?”

The cat blinked and slapped a paw on his face, “They stopped chasing us. And those two haven’t noticed yet.”

Yuuki stilled when she heard a guttering moan, “… I think it’s not that they stopped chasing us,” the girl slowly raised up and strained her ears to hear clearer, “and more that we stumbled into something they didn’t want to mess with.”

The cat’s ear’s pricked as his ears picked up on what the girl was hearing as well. His fur began to raise on end and his claws came out as he hissed lowly.

The raven-haired girl slapped her hands over the arguing duo, and they snapped their heads towards her and they opened their mouths to yell but her expression stopped them.

“…on’t…ive…wo…”

“…What’s that voice?” Ace mouthed slowly as Yuuki swallowed.

“Nothing good…” Yuuki mumbled as her palms began to sweat. The guttering voice grew louder in response. She could feel the floor rumble as whatever was coming was getting closer.

“St…one…sss…mine…”

“…It’s getting closer.” Deuce mumbled as his body tensed.

With a few great thumps, a large hand clawed at the corner of the corridor. The group jerked backwards as the being revealed itself from the shadows and Yuuki swallowed the scream that came up her throat.

It was gigantic, wearing tattered clothes and holding an enormous pickaxe to match its frame. Yuuki’s eyes flickered to its head that had no face, just a large bottle of thick black ink that sloshed in its depth. The aura it gave off made her flinch and her eye stung.

“The…. Stone… IS MINE!!!”

The monster bellowed as finally he swung its pickaxe at the group and Yuuki had the sense to quickly snag Ace out of the way. The boy gasped as the weapon skimmed his hair by an inch.

“It’s huge!” Grim yelped as he avoided from being stepped on. “What is that?!”

“A monster!” Deuce ducked as the monster swung in the opposite direction, “Is this why the mines were abandoned?!”  
  


“But it mentioned a stone!” Ace scrambled backwards, dragging Yuuki along with him as she gasped.

“St…one! W…ON’T GIVE!!!” The monster screeched loudly but Deuce’s eyes gained a glint of hope.

“So, there are some magic crystals left!” The boy cheered but lunged out of the way of one of its fists.

“Can any of you beat that thing though!” Yuuki gasped as her eyes darted across the area and her face paled at a realization, “Its herding us into a corner!”

“Shit!” Deuce cursed as he realized the same thing, “It’s trying to crush us at once!”

The other two paled as well and the group tried to scramble out but the Monster was too large and it clearly knew it was trying to escape. With a guttural yell, it raised it pickaxe above the group, ready to deal the final blow.

_They’re going to get killed!_

The boys froze in fear but Yuuki darted in front of them and raised a hand up futilely, even as her brain yelled it was too late. The girl could hear Grim shriek in fear. In that moment, a ball of light zoomed in front of her almost too fast for her too follow and flashed brightly, blinding her. She could hear the monster screech in pain as it seemed to be hurt by the light.

Yuuki did not hesitate.

“Grim!”

She yelled for him to follow as her hands seized the two boys and she sprinted out underneath. She did not stop even as the boys yelped and as Grim jumped onto her shoulder and his claws dug in tightly.

Her feet kept on going until they were out of the mines and she stumbled once she reached the abandoned house. Her heart beating in her ears as she gasped for breath.

“What happened!” Ace bit out, his hands were shaking as he heaved, “What was that?! No one ever said there being a monster in the mines!”

“We scraped by with our lives that’s what!” Yuuki struggled to get the words out as she wheezed.

“But I saw a glint of light behind the monster just now.” Deuce squeezed his eyes shut, “I think the monster was protecting a magic crystal!”

“No way!” Ace glared at the boy, “I’d rather get expelled than face that thing!”

Deuce eyes twitched as he glared back, gritting his teeth.

“Don’t screw with me,” the blunette growled lowly, “I’d rather die than face expulsion!”

“There was a magic crystal right on front of us,” Deuce continued, “And you just want to go home!”

“Hah!” Ace barked a short mocking laugh, “You talk big for someone who couldn’t do a thing! Go alone if you want, I’m done!”

Deuce’s face twisted and he punch his hand into his fist. He looked faintly like a delinquent and Grim leaned back, “Did his character just switch?”

Grim’s words snapped the blunette out of his rage and he coughed into his fist, “My bad. I lost my composure a bit.”

“You were just scared.” Ace snickered and the duo began to yell at each other in earnest.

Yuuki breathed low and the shadow covered her eyes but Grim gulped and inched backwards to get out of the crossfire. The expression on the supervisor reminded him of how serious she was last night. Except there was a fire burning in her posture that was far more furious than what he faced last night.

“You two…” Yuuki breathed out lowly, “IDIOTS!”

In a flash, she punched both boys on their heads hard enough that they fell face forward into the ground. Grim gulped as he jumped backwards, glad to not be at the center of that rage.

“OUCH!” Ace yelled, “What was that fo-!“

The two freshmen froze when they caught her gaze. Frozen at the sheer fury her eyes held and gulped as sweat began to bead down their faces.

“Shut up.” Yuuki growled lowly and the boys cowered, “And listen.”

“The both of you are at fault for the situation you landed yourselves into.” Yuuki started her voice hard, “I’ve been quiet and watching you two, but you have not been trying to work together to get out at all. Your unwillingness to cooperate made things harder and even now when we were almost squashed you are still fighting!”

The two flushed in shame and looked away.

“I don’t know why you can’t put your differences aside,” Yuuki continued, “I honestly don’t care. But at the rate you’re going now, neither of you will be able to do a thing!”

The two did not speak and Grim tried to snicker but Yuuki frowned at him. “Grim, you were picking fights with them too. This was a chance to prove yourself and your actions prove otherwise.”

Grim’s ears flattened as he looked down glumly.

“But what are we supposed to do then…” Deuce tried to speak up and Yuuki heaved a heavy sigh before her lips straightened to a determined line.

“We’re going work together.” Yuuki stated and Ace opened his mouth to protest, “Unless you want to get expelled on the first day of college. In your words, that’s not cool at all.”

Ace snapped his mouth shut and fell silent. The two freshmen glanced at each other and at Grim before straightening up. Grim looked at the duo and at the determined fire in Yuuki’s eyes before nodding firmly.

“If I want to get into the college,” Grim muttered, “I have to prove it!”

“Getting expelled on the first day is uncool…” Ace muttered before yelling, “Fine! We just have to do it, right!”

“Agreed,” Deuce muttered, “I rather work with this guy than get expelled!”

“Then we are set.” Yuuki nodded firmly as she exchanged determined glances between the group, “We are going to go in, beat that thing, and come back with a magic crystal!”

**_Then Starchild, let us aid you in your fight._ **

The troublesome trio flinched as light shined from Yuuki’s pocket and from her pocket. The crystal card zoomed infront of her face and flashed once and blinded the group. Another ball of light zoomed beside the card and resonated with the card.

When the light died down, the trio shivered at the presence. There stood a tiny serpentine dragon in front of Grim’ supervisor and beside it was a glowing brooch of some sort.

“That dragon…” Ace trembled, “It’s the same thing I felt yesterday…!”

“So that’s the being that caused the presence…” Deuce quivered, “It’s weaker, but it’s the same as yesterday’s!”

“How can Yuu face that!” Grim shook, “Being near that makes me want to crawl into a hole and hide!”

**_Because young ones, the Starchild is our Master._ **

At being addressed, the trio jumped and gulped. They shifted uneasily as Ace and Deuce mouthed the word ‘Master’ with a dawning sense that the person in front of them was not the quiet pushy person they thought they were.

Yuuki payed them no mind and paused hesitantly before sighing. “What do you mean?”

**_As We have said_** the dragon started, **_You are our Master. That means you are able to use our abilities. Although your magical reserves are too small to use them for long._**

The dragon twirled in its space and the shrunken staff lifted out of her pocket and grew to its original length. Yuuki reached out and paused before gripping the staff tightly.

**_The staff will act as a conduit for your magic._** The dragon explained patiently, **_It will help direct your magic as needed._**

Yuuki eyes traced over the staff. She hasn’t had time to fully process what happened to her yesterday. Magic, other worlds, Master and Spirits. The whole day was a mess, her body ached, and she honestly just wanted to go back and sleep.

She still couldn’t fully grasp this whole world.

However, she gripped her staff tightly as her heart settled.

_All that other stuff doesn’t matter right now._

_All that matters are that those three are my responsibility._

_And I’m going to help them the only way I can._

She looked up at the nervous expressions of her companions. She cocked her head at the trio and tilted her head towards the Spirits in a silent question. She would not use the Spirits if it frightened the trio. It would be counterintuitive to the situation.

The trio stilled and they exchanged glances before they firmed on their stances and nodded once. Yuuki looked through their eyes and found no more lingering hesitation.

The girl nodded decisively, “Okay. What can you do?”

**_As you are right now, you are unable to use my full abilities. What you can use is my ability to stun your opponent for a short period of time._** The dragon spirit explained.

Yuuki paused before she turned to the floating Brooch. “And you are?”

The brooch vibrated and a sensation filled her mind. While she could not hear its words, she understood what the Spirit wanted to convey. It was an odd sensation to be sure.

“You understand that?” Grim pointed out hesitantly and Yuuki nodded.

“It can project an unbreakable shield to protect us. Though I can’t hold it for too long.” Yuuki explained and she closed her eyes as she considered all of their abilities and what they can do with it.

The plan formed itself in her mind and her eyes snapped open as it came together. The trio leaned back slightly as the expression on the supervisor’s face was wildly different than what they expected of them.

Yuuki grinned savagely.

“I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO The next chapter marks the end of the Prolouge, we are getting close to the first ARC XD
> 
> The Heartlabyul CM released was FANTASTIC BTW, go watch it if you have time XD
> 
> Leave a comment! I'd love to know what you guys think of the story so far XD


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you ready Grim?”

Yuuki had explained the plan to the group earlier. It was a fairly simple plan. Distract and direct the Monster to a more open space and restrict it using Yuuki’s magic and trap in a vortex of fire and wind courtesy of Ace and Grim.

Deuce would finish the job off by landing a large cauldron on its head. No complications and simple enough that nothing should go wrong.

Now the plan hinged on whether the cat and the girl were able to succefully kite the monster to an open space.

Yuuki gripped her staff tightly as the cat monster flattened his ears. But Grim’s eyes flashed before he nodded firmly.

“Yeah! Let’s do this ya know!” The cat confirmed as the dup exchanged firm nods and rushed out of their hiding spot.

“Hey you monster!” Grim yelled, “Over here!”

“Come get us!” Yuuki followed up and the Monster bellowed before it rushed for the two. The two rushed out and kept on looking over their shoulder to ensure that the monster was following them.

The duo dodged, feinted and dived out of the monster’s attacks and kited the monster to the planned area, and soon they saw the light of the end of the tunnel.

“It’s coming!” Grim yelled as the two finally reached the planned point. The two yelped and dodged as the Monster swung his fist at them and instead hit the ground where they were just at.

They landed nearby Ace who held his Magic pen on point of the monster, and Yuuki could feel his magic condensing into a single point. The dragon quickly twirled its body around the hand Yuuki was holding onto the Staff. The Brooch floated directly above her.

“Funyaa!” Grim yelped, “If that lands, we’ll be toast!”

“Then we won’t let it!” Yuuki bit out, “Ace get ready! Grim you too!”

“I know!” Ace yelled, “Don’t you mess up!”

The Monster bellowed and once it reached the center of the area and Yuuki closed her eyes to concentrate.

**_Like that Starchild._** The dragon encouraged as Yuuki instinctively pushed her magic through her body and into the staff. The dragon resonated and the words of the spell flashed in her mind.

Her eyes snapped open and Yuuki shot her first magic spell.

“[Bind!]”

At once, a flash of light from her staff hit the Monster and caused it to freeze. Yuuki blinked at how well the spell went but shook it off and yelled for at the two beside her.

“Ace! Grim!”

“I know! [Extra Large Tempest!]” Ace casted his spell and Grim belted out his own spell.

“And here’s my special!” The cat yowled as the two magics combined to form a fiery typhoon that trapped the Monster. The monster shrieked in pain and rage and Yuuki yelled at Deuce who was at the other point of the arena.

“Deuce! Now!”

“[Come forth!] [Cauldron!]”

At once, and an extra-large cauldron slammed into the Monster and squashed it underneath its weight.

“Yes!” Grim cheered, “It looks like a pancake underneath the cauldron!”

“Dude!” Ace balked at the damage as he turned to Deuce, “You were aiming that at me before, right?! Don’t do that!”

“Is this really the time!” Yuuki bit out.

“Let’s go grab the magic crystal now that it can’t move.” Deuce huffed as he felt the magic drain on his reserves and the group quickly rushed into the mine and soon came across the magic crystal Deuce had seen earlier.

“Let’s grab it and go!” Yuuki rushed and Deuce snagged the crystal and the hustled out to see the Monster let out a guttural scream and almost escape from the cauldron.

“HANDS OFF!!!”

“Yikes its almost free!” Grim yelped and Yuuki bit her lip as she pointed her staff at the Monster again as the dragon whistled.

"[Bind!]"

The light hit the monster again and the being stilled before it began to vibrate.

“It’s not going to hold for long!” She yelled, “Move, move, move!”

The group hustled and rushed past the monster but it broke free and its rage and fury cold be heard as it screeched.

The group sprinted as fast as they could, but the monster tore through threes and began to catch up to them and by the time they reached the abandoned house the monster was within striking distance.

“Shit it’s too close!” Ace cursed.

The monster bellowed and swung its massive pickaxe above the group and Yuuki’s eyes flashed as she pointed above them. She called the Brooch Spirit in her mind and the Brooch glowed white in a flash.

"[Shield!]"

A transparent glowing shield surrounded them and when the pickaxe hit the barrier, a shockwave reverberated around them that made the group cover their eyes, but the shield held and the pickaxe bounced back and the Monster lost its balance.

Yuuki’s eyes flashed at the opening the Monster showed.

“Ace! Grim! Extra close-range fire ball!” She yelled out and the two just reacted.

“[Extra-large tempest!]”

“[Special Fire!]”

The two spells combined and blasted the Monster back. Yuuki noticed the crack that formed on its head and she reacted.

“Deuce! Cauldron on the crack on its head!” She yelled and the boy snapped his magic pen and reacted.

“[Come forth!] [Cauldron!]” Deuce casted with the last of his reserves and the largest cauldron they had seen tonight slammed on the crack.

The monster yelled as its head shattered and ink splattered onto the ground. It sank to its knees and slumped over and with a final moan as the last ink spilled out of its head, it crumbled and vanished.

The group panted as they tried to catch their breath, eyes never moving from the spot the monster was at.

“We… did it?” Ace asked.

“We… won?” Grim muttered dazedly and as the situation sunk in they all grinned and cheered.

“We did it!” Ace cheered and whooped as he exchanged high fives with Grim and Deuce. Yuuk laughed weakly as she sunk to her knees in exhaustion, feeling more tired and emptier than before. Adrenaline wearing off now that the situation resolved itself.

Suddenly the staff in her hand flashed before shrinking back to its smaller size. The dragon floated in front of her alongside the floating brooch.

**_Well done young ones. Excellent job._ **

The dragon murmured its praised and the group exchanged glances before laughing sheepishly.

**_Starchild, We will return back to our sealed form. However, call us whenever you desire aid._ **

The dragon spirit murmured one last time before in a flash it returned back to its card form and floated back into her hands.

The Brooch Spirit however, floated around the group joyfully a few times before nuzzling Yuuki’s head and in a flash of light, it was replaced by another crystal card floating in the air.

Yuuki carefully reached out and took the card, and the trio peered over her shoulder to see it.

“The Shield…” Yuuki mumbled the cards name, its image was also inscribed on the card.

“I have no idea what happened,” Ace mumbled, “But if it wasn’t for you and that Brooch, we would have been six feet under.”

“No kidding,” Grim grumbled, “What are they anyway? And why do they follow you, Yuu?”

Yuuki grinned tiredly.

“It’s a long story.”

* * *

One long explanation later and a slight panic over Grim consuming an extremely suspicious black stone later, the group rested enough to decide to head back.

“I can’t believe you’re from another world,” Deuce mumbled in surprise. Taking the information in as they walked towards the Mirror that would lead them back to school, “So that’s what caused the presence yesterday.”

“No kidding,” Ace mumbled tiredly before he snapped his head towards her, “Wait a sec. Does that mean just now was the first time you used magic?!”

Yuuki grimaced as she rubbed Grim’s head, “Yeah. Honestly surprised it worked as well as it did… it felt really natural.”

Ace gaped, “What would have happened if it didn’t work?!”

Yuuki looked at him with dead eyes, “I tried not to consider that. It was a do or die situation after all.”

Ace gaped before he busted out laughing. Deuce gazed at her with wide eyes before he started to chuckle too. Yuuki sighed weakly as Grim snickered and placed a paw on her cheek.

“Your too bold!” Ace laughed, “What kind of person goes into that type of situation and decides to use something they never used before!’”

“Me.” Yuuki deadpanned and that delivery made Ace renew into more laughter.

“Your way more tough than I expected too ya know?” Grim commented idly as his ears flicked to the side.

“Honestly,” Deuce sighed fondly, “You were not what I was expecting. Both you and Grim.”

Yuuki hummed, “I know. You probably thought I was trouble at first, right?”

Deuce blinked at her deduction and she quirked her lips, “In class this morning, people reacted in two ways. They either did a double take, or they straight out avoided me. You were in the second group.”

The blunette grimaced before he sighed, “Yeah. I thought you and this guy over here were trouble. But I can see that was wrong now.”

“You know, “Ace stopped laughing as it died down to a few snickers, “When I first saw you I thought you were some snobby standoffish pretty boy. But your actually just a softy, aren’t you?”

Yuuki quirked a brow at the red-haired boy, “Why do you say that?”

“It’s obvious from how you acted today,” Ace scoffed and snickered again, “Honest too. You were actually telling the truth in the office huh?”

Yuuki rolled her eyes, “Same here. I thought you were an arrogant guy with an ego too large for your head. But your pretty cool Ace.”

Grim grinned, “Yeah, your still kind of annoying. But your pretty okay Ace.”

Ace scoffed but grinned softly, “… Sorry ‘bout this morning.”

Yuuki blinked before she huffed in amusement, “No problem.”

Grim snickered before looking at Ace and mumbled, “Sorry ‘bout yesterday.”

The two shared a glance before snickering. Ace turned to Deuce and the blunette raised a hand, “Don’t say it. I get shivers just thinking about it.”

Ace blinked and scoffed but just punched his hand half-heartedly.

Yuuki glanced up to see the full moon gazing down on them.

_Today turned out to be a mess, but it didn’t end that badly._

The girl hummed softly, “Let’s head back and hand over that crystal. I don’t know about you guys, but the bed is calling me.”

Grim’s stomach growled in response, “And some dinner too!”

Ace snickered, “You guys got the right idea!”

* * *

“I see.”

The headmaster mumbled as the quartet gave their report. The magic crystal, the same type as the one from the broken chandelier, sat on the table.

Suddenly, to Yuuki’s surprise, Crowley’s eyes watered as he burst into tears. She doubled back slightly, unused to what she considered to be strange behavior for the man.

“What the-!” Grim yelped, “Why is he crying?! Isn’t he an adult?!”

“In the ten years I have been the headmaster of Night Raven College, this is the first time that I have ever heard of a group of students willingly working together to defeat their enemy!”

“You’re kidding.” Yuuki deadpanned as Ace and Deuce grimaced behind her at the thought of working together.

“The students of NRC called upon by the Mirror of Darkness are budding with the potential to become great mages,” The headmaster explained quickly, “But because they are of a superior class, it makes them prideful and egotistical people that they do not have the slightest inkling to work with others. Making many of them selfish and self-centered.”

_Is this what those Ghosts meant when they said the students were troublesome?_

“Honestly, I did not expect you guys to complete the task I gave you.” The headmaster shamelessly admitted, “I was starting to draw up your expulsion papers, but it seems it was an unnecessary option.”

“All the stuff coming out of this guy’s mouth is nothing good.” Grim pointed out and the quartet nodded in agreement.

“This is the Headmaster?” Ace muttered under his breath and Deuce closed his eyes in resignation.

Crowley stood up from his chair and approached the group, “Kagami-san, may I take a look at your new card?”

The girl nodded and handed over The Shield card and the headmaster inspected it and hummed.

“This incident confirms it.” The man nodded thankfully as he handed the card back, “Despite the mysterious circumstances to your arrival, it appears you are truly essential to this college and its students.”

“Ace Trappola, Deuce Spade! I will rescind your expulsion!” The Headmaster proclaimed and the duo widened their eyes before exchanging wide grins.

“In addition to that, Grim-kun,” The headmaster continued, “Tonight you have proven yourself. I will give you special permission to attend Night Raven College as a student!”

Grim’s mouth dropped as his ears raised up, “I… I can go to this academy too?”

“Yes.” The headmaster nodded, “However, you must never cause a commotion like the one you made in the Entrance Ceremony, are we in agreement

Grim gaped and he started when he felt Yuuki pat his head gently. He looked up to see her soft eyes gazing at him proudly.

“You made that ribbon to be true Grim.” Yuuki congratulated softly, “Stand proud.”

Grim sniffed as his eyes watered but he smiled widely. “FUNYAAA! Yeah, I did it!”

“I shall give the symbol of your status as a student, a magic crystal, to you.” The headmaster stated before he tapped his staff on the ground.

In a flash, on Grim’s neck was a collar with a magic crystal hanging from it.

“Normally a student would be given a magic pen, but you would not be able to grip it with your paws correct?” The headmaster asked rhetorically, “So I custom made one for you. For I am very gracious.”

“Kagami-san, I have also found a magic crystal suited for you to attach to your staff as well,” The headmaster continued as Yuuki blinked, “The normal one’s the students using would not be able to handle the pressure of your Spirits. Though this is less for you to use and more of a symbol as well since you will be unable to use a magic pen with your brand of magic.”

In another flash, a magic crystal was attached onto the staff. It was a crystal-clear gem and it resonated with the star on the tip of the staff before it settled and settled into the same color as Grim’s gem.

“The color changed?” Ace pointed out and Crowley hummed, “Perhaps it changed to match? There is still too much we don’t know…”

The headmaster shook his head, “Nevertheless, Grim-kun as you are still unused to society, Kagami-san will continue to act as your supervisor to help you adjust to college life. Is this fine Kagami-san?”

Yuuki hummed as she nodded and quirked her lips at Grim, “I promised I’d look after him after all.”

“Oh wow!” Ace grinned, “It’s the first day and you’re already a supervisor!”

“There’s only the two of you in a dorm, together right?” Deuce pointed out, “So if you’ve been given Grim to supervise, does that make you a prefect then?”

“A Prefect from another world,” Ace whistled as he grinned, “That’s pretty cool.”

“A prefect?” Crowley mumbled approvingly, “Yes! The tittle is fitting!”

The headmaster swiftly turned on his heels and rummaged through the cabinet in his office before he took out what appeared to be an old styled camera to Yuuki.

“Kagami-san, I entrust this to you.” Crowley handed her the camera and she blinked. “This is the Ghost Camera.”

“Ghost Camera?” Yuuki echoed as Grim sniffed at the artifact.

Crowley then launched into an explanation of what the item entailed, with Ace and Deuce poking in several times, mostly to press the fact that it was a very old item in her hands.

“Kagami-san, please use this camera to take photos of everyone in this school to leave behind memories of their lives in this college.” Crowley requested before narrowing his eyes, “Espcially to make sure to get memories when somebody steps out of line.”

_… This is to catch the troublesome students huh?_

Yuuki gazed at him flatly as she heard the underlying message but nodded her acquiescence.

“It is already late, let us save the rest of the conversation for tomorrow.” The Headmaster nodded as he looked out to see the moon, “Kagami-san, please come by my office tomorrow in the morning to fill in your particulars for your ID. Return to your dormitories everyone.”

Yuuki nodded and exchanged glances with everyone as they nodded.

It was time for the day to end.

* * *

“Expulsion rescinded,” Deuce sagged in on himself in relief, “I’m tired.”

“Oh my oh my.” Ace commented dryly.

“Aren’t you guys glad?” Grim snickered as the duo rolled their eyes at the cat. “I can’t believe I’m a student now! I’m gonna beat you guys out in class you two!”

“You sure talk big for someone wo just became a student… well its fine.” Ace shook his head fondly.

“Classes start in full swing tomorrow,” Deuce mumbled with a soft sigh.

“Yeah, look forward to that.” Yuuki hummed before she blinked, “I haven’t really introduced myself, have I?”

Ace sighed tired as he ran his fingers through his hair, “Saying that kind of stuff so honestly, It’s kind of embarrassing, you’re too serious you know?”

Yuuki smirked, “I know. But seriously you guys probably don’t even know my full name right?”

Deuce blinked, “Its Yuu Kagami right? With all the things that happened today, there was really no time to ask.”

Grim snickered, “Nah, Yuu is my nickname for them.”

Yuuki nodded as the two tilted their heads, “I don’t mind if you call me Yuu as a nickname, but you really should know my full name since I know yours. Its Yuuki Kagami.”

Ace oohed as he took in her name, “Now that I hear your name for real, it sounds really foreign. You really are from a different world huh?”

“I’m from out of this world,” Yuuki drawled, “You could call me an alien.”

The group groaned as Yuuki smirked. “We should head back to our dorms soon. We’ll be seeing each other every day now.”

Deuce groaned, “I can’t believe I’m in Heartslabyul with this guy.”

“Thinking about seeing your serious mug every day?” Ace rolled his eyes, “No thanks.”

“That’s my line Truant Ace.” Deuce crossed his arms.

“Sure, Sure. Almost expelled Crybaby Deuce,” Ace grinned wickedly before waving, “Alrighty, see you tomorrow Yuu!”

The duo left with a wave of their hands and Grim and Yuuki waved back and soon set off for their own dorm.

“Ya know?” Grim hummed as his ears flicked, “Those two fights so much that they get along huh?”

Yuuki chuckled as she scratched under his ears, “Opposites attract. They make a good combo.”

The girl hummed and pressed her hands inside her pocket where the cards and the staff laid. The hummed gently under her fingertips and she sighed in relief.

“Let’s head back,” The newly named prefect cracked her head, “I’ll whip up a quick dinner and then we can crash.”

Grim cheered and the girl closed her eyes and smiled gently.

_Today wasn’t bad at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THUS THE PROLOGUE ARC COMES TO AN END XD
> 
> The Heartslabyul arc comes next and be prepared, this is when changes will begin to show up XD 
> 
> Leave a comment! I'd like to know what you guys think about the story so far XD


	6. Chapter 6

_The first thing she noticed was the sound of ink splatter on the ground._

_It was an eerie effect and it sent chills down her spine, especially after the ordeal that she faced. Yet, when she tried to open her eyes, a pressure forced them closed. She could only listen helpless in the darkness._

_“Hurry, Hurry! Before the flowers wither!”_

_“We must paint the flowers red!”_

_A soft song played and she strained her ears to hear clearer. She flinched as the sensation of thorns dug into her skin, restricting her from moving lest she be injured even more._

_“Hurry, Hurry, Paint the flowers red!”_

_“We must, we must, lest the Queen have our heads!”_

_A shiver ran down her spine at the end of those lyrics, but she stilled as she heard soft sniffing._

_“They must all be red…” The voice echoed, a young child she could deduce. But the surrounding began to fill with static as the voice glitched into a ghastly moan._

_“…Or Off be your Heads.”_

* * *

Yuuki jolted off the bed with a gasp as sweat beaded down her forehead. Her finger trembled as she touched her forehead.

_That was too weird for a dream._

“Yuu, are you alright?”

A paw touched her arm and she flinched before her shoulders sagged as she realized it was only Grim beside her.

“Yeah, sorry if I woke you up.” Yuuki muttered, “I saw a weird dream.”

The duo paused as they could hear the sound of distant banging, and squinting her eyes, Yuuki realized someone was banging on the front door.

“A visitor?” Yuuki questioned as she glanced at the clock, it was barely past midnight, just an hour after they crashed in bed, “Who would come this late at night?”

The girl shuffled out of bed and Grim stretched out to follow. The two pattered quickly to the front door where the banging had yet to stop.

“Hello? Who is it?” Yuuki stifled a yawn that tried to escape.

“Its me, Ace.” The prefect blinked as she exchanged glances with Grim, “Let me in.”

“Ace?” Yuuki slowly opened the door, “What’s going on? Why ar-why do you have a collar on your neck?”

“That collar!” Grim hissed in recognition as Ace stomped inside to the front porch fuming.

“I’m never going back to Heartslabyul.” He muttered lowly, “Starting today I’m joining your dorm!”

* * *

“Here you go.” Yuuki served the red head some warm tea as Ace glanced around the whole room with wide eyes.

“Can’t believe how clean the inside of this ramshackle dorm…” Ace muttered as he accepted the drink, “What’s this two-faced structure contradiction?”

“Is that really what you should be saying right now?” Yuuki deadpanned, “Mind explaining what’s going on?”

“Yeah, why do you have that collar on?” Grim grumbled as he eyed the accessory distastefully, “That thing is pretty nasty stuff.”

Ace mumbled under his breath and the duo of the ramshackle dorm coked their heads unable to hear what he said.

“…I ate a tart.” They finally heard.

Yuuki’s expression blanked, “…that doesn’t explain much.”

Her reply started Ace on a spiel on what had occurred. How after returning to the dorm, his stomach grumbled and how he had spied a few tarts in the kitchen and munched on one. How his Dorm Leader appeared, scolded him, ranted him on some Queen of Hearts rule and shackled him before he ran off to the Ramshackle Dorm.

“Isn’t he a tyrant!” Ace fumed and Grim and Yuuki gave him deadpan eyes and sighed in unison.

“Your both in the wrong.” Grim stated flatly.

“Isn’t sealing my magic for stealing a bit of a tart going too far!?” Ace complained as Yuuki blinked.

“Sealed your magic?” She echoed and Ace and Grim grimaced.

“Right, you weren’t at the Entrance Ceremony,” Ace muttered, “This collar seals your magic if it’s on you. For a mage, having your magic sealed is like cutting your hands and feet.”

_That’s gruesome…_

Yuuki shivered at the imagery but shook her head before Ace scowled, “Besides, there were three whole tarts in the fridge! There’s no way he can eat them by himself.”

“Your Dorm Leader might have overreacted but your both still in the wrong.” Yuuki repeated as Ace narrowed his eyes.

“What’s with that reaction? Isn’t he completely in the wrong?” Ace questioned.

“What if it was for a party?” Yuuki pointed out as Ace paused in his rant. Grim nodded as well, “Not to mention tarts can be pretty expensive. If they were for a party he has been preparing for, no wonder he got mad.”

“Don’t underestimate food grudges.” Grim toned wisely.

Ace pouted as he glanced away, “I thought you would say he was being tyrannical Yuu.”

“I think your Dorm leader had a hair trigger temper,” Yuuki drawled slowly, “But you both messed up. Go apologize tomorrow, he should take of your collar if you do that.”

Ace sighed as his head thumped on the table before he straightened up, “Whatever, I just have to apologize right? Since this is your idea you have to come with me.”

“I don’t mind but I can’t in the morning,” Yuuki pointed out, “Have a meeting with the Headmaster remember?”

Ace slumped in his seat, his hands around the now lukewarm tea, “Fine! Whatever, I’ll go after or something! For now, I want to crash. Can I stay the night?”

Yuuki nodded as Ace sighed in relief, “Just pick an empty room, I’ll grab some blankets for you to use.”

The boy nodded and quickly downed the tea before rushing up the stairs. The girl sighed as she placed the cup in the sink and motioned for Grim to climb up her shoulder before making her way up.

“So, this is your room?” Ace glanced inside the duo’s shared room before Yuuki bonked on his head with a flat gaze.

“Don’t just go in uninvited,” Yuuki drawled as Grim jumped off her shoulder, “Give me a sec while I grab you the sheets.”

“Yeah, yeah thanks for tha- hey isn’t something glowing on your bed?” Ace pointed out.

The girl and Grim blinked. Yuuki made her way to her bed and something was indeed shining. Her eyes widened as she picked up the object.

“Is that?” Grim echoed her silent words.

“It’s another Spirit.” Yuuki murmured with pinched brows. Ace and Grim peered over her shoulder to see a beautiful woman in a cloak inscribed as the image on the card.

“The Dream.” Yuuki read out the name of the sprit and her mind flashed to the odd dream she just had, and a shiver went down her spine.

_There’s no way that dream was a coincidence._

“Yuu?” Ace furrowed his brows, “Do you know what this Spirit does?”

“Not really,” She murmured looking down on the card, “But I have an idea, and it’s not a good one.”

* * *

Sleep did not come easily for Yuuki afterwards.

After retrieving her new card, she quickly settled Ace in and tried to get some rest. Grim’s presence beside her was a balm on her nerves but morning came too soon and as Yuuki rose for the day, her body was not as rested as she would have liked.

She quickly cleaned herself and washed up before heading down to the kitchen. After greeting the ghosts good morning, she set herself upon the ingredients and cooked with vengeance.

Cooking always helped to relax her when she was stressed.

Soon she was plating the food when she heard a knock on the front door. Yuuki blinked before asking James to greet whoever was at the front door and to bring them to the kitchen.

A short yelp could be heard before she heard someone shuffle in and Deuce came in with a bag in hand. His eyes were wide as he glanced around the room the same way Ace did.

“The outside looks so broken down, but the inside is completely different.” The boy muttered before shaking his head in disbelief.

“I had the same reaction too,” Yuuki drawled after greeting the boy, “Apparently the Headmaster renovated the place for something else but since I popped up, it became usable as a dorm. The outside looks like that because of magic to deter intruders apparently.”

Deuce nodded in understanding, “I get it. Speaking of which, Ace came here didn’t he?”

Yuuki hummed in agreement as Deuce sighed, “I figured. I brought some clothes for him to wear, mind pointing me in his direction.”

The raven-haired girl quirked his lips as Deuce blushed faintly, “It’s not because of anything, just thought he needed the clothes after how things went last night.”

“He’s upstairs, just head up and you’ll probably be able to find him,” Yuuki huffed softly in amusement, “Mind waking up Grim too? I made some breakfast for them. You can eat some too Deuce. I might have made excess food this morning.”

Deuce’s eyes landed on the spread and they shined as he gulped, “Yeah, give me a moment.”

The boy rushed up and Yuuki chuckled lowly before she finished plating. A few overhead thumps, yowls and complaints before the trio came down.

As soon as Ace’s eyes saw he food on the table, he gulped. Grim had no compunction as he sat himself and quickly thanked Yuuki before he shoveled an omelet in his face.

“Holy crap Prefect,” Ace muttered as he sat down and bit into the pancake, “You’re a god.”

Yuuki quirked her lips as she sipped on her tea, “That’s the highest compliment someone’s ever given me for my food.”

“It’s well deserved,” Deuce bit into the omelet as well before his eyes widened and shoveled more food into his mouth, “This food is fantastic.”

“Good food, a single room to yourself and the dorm is pretty new inside.” Ace sighed, “Can I move in here for real?”

Yuuki chuckled as Deuce shot him a look as Ace sighed longingly.

“This dorm is pretty homey compared to the Heartslabyul dorm.” Deuce sighed, “Honestly, I might prefer the atmosphere here more.”

“What is the Heartslabyul dorm like anyway?” Grim asked after scarfing down as much food as he could fit into your mouth. Yuuki poked his nose and he paused at the unimpressed look she gave him, “Don’t speak with your mouth open filled with food.”

“Its really fancy.” Ace answered after Grim nodded back at Yuuki, “You’ll see it later when you come with.”

“By the way you’re going to have to apologize before classes start.” Deuce pointed out, “You can’t properly do your classes with your magic sealed.”

Ace grimaced before he grabbed the orange juice and chugged it down, “…Is he still mad?”

“I left early but I had to inform him before I left,” Deuce commented, “He still looked pretty irritated.”

“Good luck Ace,” Yuuki gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I can’t come with because I have a meeting with the Headmaster, but I hope it goes well.”

“I can come and help!” Grim volunteered instead and Deuce nodded.

Ace slumped over his seat as he moaned at his misfortune.

* * *

“…and fill this. I believe that is all you needed to fill in. I will have your ID ready by the time your uniform is finished.” Crowley hummed approvingly.

“Thank you very much sir.” Yuuki nodded thankfully, “But how are you going to get me an ID? Not to mention the amount of money you spent on me…”

Crowley chuckled, “Despite how I look, I am a man with many connections. It is not all that difficult for me and I have a large amount of money as well. The amount I spent on you hardly made a dent.”

Yuuki looked down at her fingers, “Still, at the very least let me take on a part time job to pay you back…”

“Nonsense!” The man tutted, “The responsibility of a student is to study and enjoy their college life! You were brought here against your will and thus my ward. I will repeat myself as many times if I must, I take full responsibility for you and I will provide you of all your necessities. For I am very kind.”

The man paused at the unsatisfied expression on Yuuki’s face and sighed, “However, if this is truly bothering you, we can discuss the idea of a part time job after you have chosen your club. You have not had time to take a look correct?”

The girl nodded and Crowley continued, “Please choose an appropriate club that you will enjoy, then we can continue this discussion.”

“I forgot to mention,” Crowley hummed as he passed a pamphlet to her and Yuuki blinked at the information on and the title which stated ‘Mr. S’s Mystery Shop!’ as well as a sticky note with a variety of book titles ranging with topics such as history and magic for beginners.

“That pamphlet has the directions to the campus store,” Crowley explained, “I have already discussed with the Shopkeeper regarding your circumstances and he will have in stock whatever you will need. That man is a shrewd businessman after all, so do not hesitate to spend money on yourself.”

“Those books have basic information regarding Twisted Wonderland that I thought you would like to know. Of course, you could just ask me, or any faculty member regards to anything. They have been informed of your situation and are willing to help.” Crowley finished and Yuuki blinked at the mountain of information she was given.

The headmaster huffed before patting her head gently, “Take your time. There is no rush for you to get settled.”

Yuuki blinked before she nodded slowly. Crowley hummed approvingly, “Now you must be off, classes will begin shortly, and it would not do for you to be late on the first day.”

The girl glanced at the clock and blinked at the time before she quickly bowed, “Thank you very much sir!” She yelled quickly and left the room. After a several corridors and turns, she arrived at the classroom with time to spare.

She glanced around the room to search for the trio, but they were not there, and her brows furrowed. Unbeknownst to her, the rest of her classmates were whispering at how decidedly feminine she appeared, enough so some considered their orientation.

Close to class starting, the trio rushed in and plopped down in the seats beside her and Yuuki blinked at the very obvious collar still lingering on Ace’s neck. She cocked her head in question and Ace grimaced before he mouthed later and soon Crewel walked in.

The fashionable professor hummed as he scanned the room. He momentarily paused when his eyes landed on her, but he continued on before tapping his pointer against his palm.

“So you are all the fresh faces in my homeroom,” The man hummed approvingly, “There are some rare hair colors in the bunch. Not bad, make sure to take proper care of it daily.”

“My name is Divus Crewel,” The alchemy professor smirked, “You may feel free to call me Crewel-sama.”

“Take your seats, class will begin… First for the basics.” The man tapped his pointer against his palm, “I will beat the names and appearances of 100 types of medicine and poisons into your brains. We’ll cover fungi later, now memorize these, so you don’t go around and get poisoned by random things you eat off the ground.”

Yuuki quickly glanced at the page number the man scrawled at the front board and turned her book to that page and paused.

_That’s a lot of stuff that I am sure never existed in my world._

Mermaid tears, herb of Rodelia, the flower of twilight….

“…I see, by the way what’s a ‘fungi’?” Deuce turned his head towards Yuuki as she mouthed ‘mushroom’ to the boy and his eyes shined in understanding.

“I’m no good at memorization,” Ace muttered as Grim laid a flat gaze on his textbook, “Isn’t all that matters for grass is whether or not it tastes good?”

“You’re going to get sick if you do that Grim.” Yuuki pointed out and the cat grimaced before looking away.

The rest of the class proceeded as Crewel, true to his words began to beat the ingredients into everyone’s heads. Soon enough, the bell rung, and students began to pack up and move towards the next class.

“The apology this morning didn’t work?” Yuuki asked Ace as the group began to move to the next classroom. At her question the boy began to fume as Deuce shook his head and Grim began to growl.

“Forget giving my apology,” The red head bit out, “I didn’t even get inside the dorm!”

Yuuki raised a brow and the trio went into a quick explanation on how an upperclassman tricked them into painting flowers for him before informing them that Ace was not allowed back into the dorm unless he repaid the tart and soundly kicked them out.

The raven-haired girl hummed as she got the gist of the story and her mind flashed when they mentioned painting flowers.

_Did the dream mean this? Or was there something more?_

“What are those ‘Laws of the Queen of Hearts’?” Ace muttered as they settled into their seats for the next class “They’re just being unreasonable!”

“Worry about that later,” Deuce huffed, “The professor is here.”

A severe man holding a beautifully cared cat walked in and quickly glanced through the students. He hummed before nodding, “I am in charge of your history lessons, my name is Trein and this is my familiar Lucius.”

The cat meowed in his grasp and Yuuki grimaced. Trein’s voice was not good for keeping awake and Lucius’s meowing was not helping him along.

“You will learn about the history of magic that has brought prosperity to the world.” The man continued as if oblivious to the student’s reaction. From the corner of her eyes she could see the trio slumping in their seats.

The professor began his lecture as Deuce followed along and muttered under his breath but it was obvious to Yuuki how it was more for the purpose of keeping awake. Grim was muttering under his breath that he wanted a more exciting class and Ace just yawned.

Yuuki shook her head and got to reading, it was a good way for her to get more information about the world and it was an interesting read. The only complaint she had was the delivery of the lesson from the professor.

Soon the lesson came to a close and the whole class seemed to sigh in relief as everyone to began to pack up.

“Kagami-san,” Trein called out and Yuuki blinked, “I have been informed from the Headmaster that you do not have the uniform for the next class this week. You will be excused. The headmaster requested that you meet with your Homeroom teacher to go over some particulars so head there.”

The rest of the students gave her a look of confusion, but the trio opened their mouths as they gained an understanding glint in their eyes. She told them earlier yesterday that she literally only had the clothes on her back in this world, so they must have assumed that she did not receive the athlethics uniform yet.

And while it was true that she did not have the athletics uniform yet, Yuuki thought it might be the fact that she was a girl and going to an athletics class filled with boys and with no uniform to change into would be a bad idea.

Yuuki huffed as she nodded and Trein dismissed everyone else as Yuuki turned to the Heartslabyul duo. “Mind looking after Grim for the lesson?”

Grim complained that he did not need to be looked after but Ace smirked as he placed a hand on his hip, “Do we get anything if we do?”

“Other than repayment for staying the night?” Yuuki deadpanned but rolled her eyes as she nodded, “’I’ll make dinner for you if you do.”

“Deal!” The duo immediately agreed in unison and soon the group parted ways as Yuuki made her way back to the first classroom. As she neared the classroom, she could see another group of students leaving and Yuuki blinked as she recognized one of the students leaving.

“He was part of the group during the opening ceremony…” Yuuki hummed as she waved at the young boy, “I never got their names though…”

“Oya?” The short upperclassman spotted Yuuki and smiled as he came over to greet her, “Quiet a coincidence to meet again. Have you adjusted to this world yet?”

The deep voice that the upperclassman spoke in contradicted his appearance however Yuuki felt it matched him. While he looked young, Yuuki thought the upperclassman felt much older than what his appearance spoke otherwise.

“I’ve been managing,” She nodded as the upperclassman smiled, “I’m sorry but I never got your name?”

The boy chuckled, “We did not have time to introduce ourselves at the time. I am Lilia Vanrouge, a third year and the Vice Leader of Diasomnia. Please call me Lilia and its a pleasure to meet you Yuuki Kagami.”

The raven-haired girl nodded, and she noted that he was a Vice Leader when the rest of the students during her ceremony were Dorm Leaders. She also recalled how the Headmaster had complained that they forgot someone again, and she guessed that it was the missing Dorm Leader, but she could not recall his name. During her musings, she noticed how the upperclassman was staring her straight in the eye.

_So many people looked me in the eye in this world, its feels oddly fulfilling._

Back in her world, given how unusual her eye color was most people avoided her gaze. But given the plethora of colors in this world it seemed that her eye color would not stand out as much.

But it was the look in his eyes made her hold her breath. He looked at her as if she was a puzzle and he was trying to solve her. The raven-haired girl assumed he found what he wanted, or he saw something good as he smiled at her.

“I would like to stay and chat longer however I must be off for my next class,” The upperclassman hummed, “Perhaps later?”

“That would be nice Lilia-senpai.” Yuuki murmured and the boy smiled cheerfully as he waved goodbye and followed the rest of his class.

Yuuki hummed at the short meeting and entered the classroom where Crewel was waiting for her.

The professor motioned for her to take a seat, “Pup. It’s good to see you again so soon. I noticed how diligently you worked in class. Good job.”

The professor praised her and Yuuki quirked her lips, “It’s an interesting subject. Though I did not recognize any of the ingredients.”

Crewel lifted his brow, “You did not have herbs or fungi in your world?”

Yuuki shook her head, “We had herbs like Thyme, Rosemary and Fennel and fungi such as Shitake mushroom, but I have never heard or seen anything like Astral Flowers or Mermaid Tears. It was amazing to see things from what I know seems like fantasy items in games honestly.”

The man nodded in understanding, “I see. Fascinating what a world without magic is like. The differences must be apparent everywhere, be there minuscule or not.”

Yuuki hummed in agreement, “May I ask why I was excused for my next class?”

Crewel scoffed, “Though the Headmaster can be quite careless on many matters. Even he would take the safety of a single girl in an all boy’s school quite seriously. Going into a class that requires you to change attires with people of the opposite sex would be disastrous.”

_Everyone keeps on saying how useless the Headmaster is, but he seems completely different when taking care of me? I feel bad for him though…_

While Yuuki sweatdropped at the insult to the headmaster, Crewel paid no mind and continued onwards.

“So while arrangements are being prepared, for this week during this period I will be aiding you in catching up in matters of this world,” Crewel tapped his pointer on his palm, “Come. I will equip you with as much knowledge as I can so you will not flounder in the ocean that is Twisted Wonderland.”

The man paused before taking out several pieces of paper, “I also have several uniform designs for you to choose from. Make haste, I do not like to waste time.”

_…He definitely just wanted me to pick and choose a design._

_What’s with that amount?_

Yuuki blinked and nodded as she settled in her seat.

Time to get some knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THUS BEGINS THE HEARTSLABYUL ARC XD
> 
> ... That and Yuuki's school life at NRC lol. Some stuff changing, and thats on purpose. Canon will begin to diverge sightly from this point onwards so look forward to that XD
> 
> Leave a comment! I'd like to know what you guys think of the story so far XD


	7. Chapter 7

“Settle down Grim!” Deuce scolded as the cat hissed, “Really, stop struggling!”

The blue haired boy huffed as he held the cat up by the scruff of his shoulders. As Yuuki has expected, Grim had ended up running away after Athletics class to voice his frustration and from the promise that Yuuki had extracted from the two, they were forced on a wild goose chase to catch the cat.

Deuce sighed as Grim yowled. How that guy was able to handle Grim so solidly was a mystery he would like to know.

“Yuu told us to look after you,” Ace muttered as they walked over to the cafeteria before pausing, “Besides dinner is on the line.”

The group paused before they felt saliva pooling in their mouth as they gulped. “Breakfast was really good…” Grim muttered as the duo nodded in unison.

“If the cafeteria isn’t as good, I’m gonna beg the prefect to cook from now on.” Ace sighed and Deuce sighed but did not deny him.

Grim snickered, “Glad I’m in the same dorm ya know? I get breakfast every day and dinner too!”

Deuce scowled, “If the prefect is taking care of you so much, don’t cause him too much trouble then.”

Ace sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, “I can’t believe I’m saying this… but he stuck up for you, yesterday right? Don’t be a prick and make a mess of things, it’s not cool.”

Grim’s ears flattened as his gaze was on the floor. Deuce waited with Ace before they felt Grim nod silently.

They soon arrived at the cafeteria and Grim perked up at the smell of food. The group quickly fell in line to grab some food.

So how did it come to this? How did bumping into someone cause two seniors to back the trio and try to cause a fight.

_Why am I being dragged into this?!_

“Step away senpai” Deuce growled, “You don’t want to do this.”

“This is just seniors teaching their juniors proper behavior!” One of the offending seniors growled out.

“What’s going on here?”

Deuce’s eyes snapped towards the voice as the crowd parted like the sea. Yuuki stepped through for his eyes to dart around the group and take in the situation. The feminine boy took note of how he and Ace were tensing their fists, prepared to throw punches while Grim was on all fours and hissing.

“What do you think freshie?!” The senior spat, “Just trying to teach these three manners for ruining my pasta!”

Yuuki’s eyes landed on the aforementioned pasta and Deuce shivered as the prefect’s eyes harden.

“Those two are dead.” Ace muttered and Deuce couldn’t help but agree as Grim grinned wickedly.

“And who are you anyway!” The second senior spat out, “If you don’t want to get beaten into a pulp move aside!”

“I’m their friend and Grim’s supervisor.” Yuuki strided slowly, his posture lax yet his eyes cold, “The prefect of what most of you call the abandoned dorm.”

“That shoddy place!” The first senior barked a mocking laugh, “Suits you! A shoddy place for a shoddy monster and weak dude!”

“Oh really?” Yuuki drawled out flatly and the duo paused as their faces reddened in anger, “But do you realize what position you are in?”

“Huh?!” The senior spat out. Deuce watched how clinically Yuuki cocked his head, his eyes were ice, the yellow staring the two down eerily.

It almost seemed like he was passing judgement that the two were not worth the time he was spending right now, “Despite that dorm being called shoddy, the fact that I am a prefect has been confirmed by the headmaster.”

Yuuki did not say it, but everyone heard the unsaid implication.

_Which means I have a higher authority than you do_

He let the information sink in as the crowd murmured and Deuce’s eyes took note how the two offending seniors flushed purple.

“And if you have time to cause a trivial problem this early in the school year,” Yuuki started cooly as he stood in front of the trio, “Then perhaps the problem lies with you, dear senpai.”

“Hah! What’s that attitude punk!” The other guy spat but Yuuki’s eye’s flashed and the two seniors flinched at the cold stare.

“Your actions speak for themselves, look around you,” Yuuki flatly stated as the two suddenly took a look at the crowd surrounding them, “With this many witnesses, If you do pick a fight, I can inform any member of the faculty that the person who started such a stupid fight was you two.”

“And they would not be pleased wouldn’t they,” Yuuki continued, his voice dropping even lower as the trio watched with fascinated eyes as the two senior’s eye’s darted around complexion paling at the realization, “The first day of college and you two tried to cause a fight.”

Deuce wanted to huff in amusement at how masterfully his friend was playing the two idiots. The prefect of the Ramshackle dorm paused as he cocked his head, “I wonder what type of punishment you would receive?”

At the threat of a higher authority the duo started to sweat, they tried to protest but a tilt of the head and a narrowing of her eyes made them gulp. The two suddenly stepped back as Yuuki’s eyes flashed, “Now get lost.”

The dup yelped and scampered away, and the crowd murmured before they began to disperse. Deuce felt his shoulders relax as the tension deflated.

He was able to hold himself.

He was keeping his promise.

For now.

* * *

_People like them will always exist everywhere, even in a different world I guess._

Yuuki sighed as she cracked her neck as the tension released. Turning towards the approaching trio who were thankfully unharmed.

“Your tongue is as sharp as always ya know?” Grim praised as he relaxed from the release of tension.

“Its not great to be on the opposite end of that stare,” Ace mumbled knowingly as his mind flashed back to how that same stare was directed at him yesterday before grinning, “But it sure is fun to watch you beat down someone else though.”

Yuuki rolled her eyes, “I didn’t beat them down. I just laid some facts.”

“Be that as it may you deescalated the situation without getting into a fight,” Deuce sighed as his fingers cracked, “That’s a skill I wish we could learn.”

“I had a lot of practice back home,” Yuuki drawled as she picked up a tray and snagged some pasta, “It’s not a skill I wished I picked up knowingly.”

“Even so, there are so many people who wish to enter a prestigious school such as NRC and people like that get in.” Deuce sighed as he shook his head.

The raven-haired girl sighed, “Enough of that, let’s eat before the bell rings.”

Grim cheered as the duo grinned and grabbed their foods and quickly sat down at the table and begun to dig in.

“The omurice is fluffy! It has cheese oozing out of the middle!” Grim praised before he paused, “But I feel like the one you made yesterday was better Yuu.”

Deuce took a bite before he hummed in agreement, “True, the omelet this morning was delicious.”

Ace moaned as he slumped in his seat, “You ruined us prefect. Your cooking is too good. How will you fix this?”

Yuuki rolled her eyes as she chewed on her pasta, “It’s not that amazing, besides these are perfectly fine.”

“It is!” The trio denied and unbeknownst to the group, the tables nearby were listening in and gulped as the trio went into an in-depth description of the taste and flavors of the food they consumed that morning.

“That’s some high praise for some food! I’d like to try some myself!”

Yuuki clenched her fork tightly at the unknown voice before forcing herself to relax. She saw two seniors approach the quartet. One who had a diamond mark on his face and orange hair while the other had a clover mark and green hair.

“Ah!” Ace pointed at the orange haired senior, “You’re the one who tricked us to paint roses this morning!”

“Saying I tricked you is so mean,” The senior teased, “I wasn’t doing it because I wanted to. It’s just how things are done in our dorm.”

_You look like you had fun tricking them though._

Yuuki deadpanned at the grinning senior as Deuce shook his head and confirmed her thoughts, “You were grinning all the while though…”

“Now now Deuce-chan,” The orange haired senior waved his hand, “Those rules are only for inside the dorm, so now I’m just your kind upperclassman.”

Deuce balked, “Please drop the cute suffix!”

Yuuki heard a chuckle and her eyes followed the voice to the other senior who was smiling at the scene, “That’s just how Cater shows affection.”

The girl took note of the name of the orange haired senior as Ace paused, “Who are you anyway?”

“My bad,” The green haired senior chuckled, “I’m Trey, Trey Clover. I’m a third year in Heartslabyul like Cater”

“And I’m Cater Diamond! Nice to meet you!” Cater introduced himself as he pointed at his companion, “And what he didn’t mention was that he’s the Vice Leader of our dorm.”

Yuuki’s eyes flashed at that information as she tilted her head at Trey.

_So he must know about my circumstances…_

“We saw the commotion just now,” Trey huffed in amusement, “So you’re in charge of that Ramsha-Unused dorm?”

The senior coughed to cover up his mistake but Yuuki smirked, “It’s the Ramshackle dorm. No need to coat it.”

Grim snickered, “Besides it looks that way on the outside, but the inside is pretty decked out.”

The two seniors blinked as Ace and Deuce nodded in agreement.

“Don’t let appearances fool you.” Yuuki drawled as Trey pushed up his glasses.

“I heard from Cater,” Trey continued with an amused glint in his eyes, “Sorry about all the trouble these guys from our dorm have caused you.”

“We’re sitting right here though.” Ace deadpanned as Deuce coughed into his fist.

“Well put that aside!” Cater grinned as he took out what appeared to be a phone. “We should make up and all exchange numbers!”

Yuuki blinked at the piece of technology in his hands. She figured that the level of technology was similar to ack home given the kitchen in the dorm. But she didn’t expect this world to have smart phones.

_It’s the little things like those that can blindside you._

“I don’t have a smart phone,” Yuuki shook her head apologetically, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Cater blinked in surprise before grinning, “You don’t have a phone?! That’s crazy! You’re like an endangered species!”

Yuuki gazed at Cater flatly as she turned her eyes towards Trey who shook his head apologetically.

“I know a place to get the latest models for cheap,” Cater sung as he winked at her, “How about we go on a date to choose one?”

“No thanks you’re not my type.” She shot him down dryly as the trio choked on their spit and Trey burst out laughing.

“Cater look at the other freshman, maybe hold back a bit more?” Trey chuckled as Cater feigned getting shot but grinned in amusement.

“Sorry sorry!” Cater chuckled in amusement as the trio looked on with wide eyes Yuuki quirked her lips.

“Speaking of dorms,” Grim piped up, “I saw what Heartslabyul is like but what are the others like ya know?”

“More like I’d rather know about our own dorm,” Ace grumbled, “The hell is up with those crazy ‘Laws of the Queen of Hearts’?”

Trey then went on to explain the legend of the Queen of Hearts who built a wonderland of madness using strict rules. In respect of the Queen, those of Heartslabyul follow those same rules as well as wear red and black arm bands similar to how the Queen favored those colors.

“So that’s why everyone wears different colored arm bands,” Yuuki muttered taking a look at her own band that was gray and colorless, probably to signify her own dorm, “The color of their bands shows which dorm they are from.”

“Correct!” Cater pointed at Yuuki as he grinned, “Now you’re getting it!”

“Your dorm sound really strict.” Grim pointed out while Trey hummed, “How strictly we follow the rules depends on the Dorm Leader.

“Riddle is the most serious among in the history of our dorm leaders,” Cater cut in, “So we follow the rules to the max.”

Ace blanched before he sighed in defeat.

Deuce hummed in understanding, “What about the other dorms then?”

Trey quickly explained the seven dorms and their names, founded on each of the Great Seven and their respective traits that Yuuki briefly learned from Crewel earlier that day.

“Which dorm you enter is based on the judgment of the Mirror of Darkness when it looks in your soul during the entrance ceremony, so each dorm has its own quirks.” Trey nodded as Deuce quirked his head in confusion.

“So does that mean each dorm has their own traits in their students?” Yuuki questioned and Trey nodded.

“For example,” Trey hummed before pointing to another table, “Look over there.”

The swerve their heads at the pointed direction and Yuuki paused at fluffy wolf ears that she spotted, mind briefly flashing to the Dorm Leader with lion ears.

_They have people with animal ears here._

_…That’s kind of cute._

“That rugged look is the signature of Savanaclaw.” Trey pointed out as Cater added on, “That dorm has a lot of people good at sports or martial arts. They’re buff and gruff big bro types and wear yellow and black armbands.”

“Then what about the guy with the grey and lavender armband over there?” Grim pointed to a different table and Yuuki and blinked as she recognized who Grim pointed out.

“He’s one of the people I met during my Ceremony.” Yuuki mumbled quietly as she gazed at the senior with carefully styled silver hair and smart looking glasses.

“He’s from Octanivelle.” Trey answered before pointing in front of them to a table further down, “And the guys with dark red and yellow armbands are from Scarabia.”

Yuuki took a look and noticed that one of the people that Trey pointed out from Scarabia was another person who was at her ceremony. Particularly the person who called her an alien.

_This school isn’t that large if I can spot so many familiar faces…_

“They say both dorms are really smart and are always in dead heat during tests,” Cater continued before adding, “Though the dorm leader of Scarabia isn’t that good at studying.”

“Stop there,” Ace paused Cater, “We’re getting derailed if you head that way.”

“You sure adapt quick,” Trey laughed shortly, “Back to what we were saying, over there with the people who are practically sparkling are members of Pomefiore. They have the purple and red arm band.”

The quartet freshman turned and Grim’s jaw dropped, “There another girl here too Yuu!”

“A girl?!” Deuce blinked in shocked, “But this is an all boy’s school!”

“Idiot,” Ace scoffed, “This is a boy’s only school, there’s no way that’s a girl. He’s just a pretty boy like prefect over here.”

_…oh wow, they really said that._

Yuuki blinked and paused, she exchanged glances with Grim who was blinking owlishly and Trey who was glancing away before she sighed heavily and gazed up at the ceiling with flat eyes.

She expected it, but she thought that the two would have guessed that she was not male but given how they kept on referring to her, it was clear that it was not clicking.

“Ace I’m going to stop you there,” Yuuki drawled as she looked at the two Heartslabyul freshman in the eyes, “I’m going to let you know now before this causes any problems in the future.”

The two blinked at her as she paused.

“I’m a girl.”

All at once, the surrounding area screeched to silence as everyone swerved to look at Yuuki with wide eyes. The only exception was Grim who had palmed his face with his paw and Trey who looked at her with concern.

“Are you sure it’s okay to let them know?” He asked, “Riddle said not to say anything, so I’ve been keeping quiet but…”

“Trey!” Cater gasped exaggeratedly but it was clear he was surprised at the gender reveal, “You knew! And you kept quiet too!”

“I’m getting my real uniform next week; it won’t be much of a secret after that.” Yuuki drawled out heedless of Cater’s exaggerated wailing, “I rather get this over with than people assume something instead.”

“Wait a sec!” Ace yelped and nearly jumped out of his seat, “You’re serious! You’re a girl!?”

His screech attracted the eyes of other students who were now looking up and down at Yuuki as if she was a rare specimen. Deuce just flapped his mouth open and closed several times while Cater shot a betrayed look at his fellow senior who was shaking his head in amusement.

“You guys are kind of slow ya know?” Grim pointed out flatly before Ace fixed the cat with a angry glare.

“Who would suspect there to be a girl in an all boy’s school?!” He pointed a finger at Yuuki as she huffed in amusement, “I thought she was just some pretty boy!”

“I noticed,” Yuuki drawled, “And you have good reason to think that. Not like you can see any curves through this uniform.”

The boys blushed at her blunt wording as Yuuki turned to Grim as she pointed to the oher pretty boy who was looking at their table with wide eyes, “By the way Grim. I was allowed to attend as the only girl of NRC due to my circumstances. That gentleman over there is without a doubt male.”

Grim nodded satisfied as the crowd murmured in a commotion. The realization that there was a real girl in their midst settling in.

Deuce suddenly blushed all the way down to his neck as he coughed in his fist, “Is this why you were excused for Athletics class?”

Ace choked on his spit as the people around them flushed red as Yuuki hummed, “I honestly didn’t have the uniform yet but that’s true too. Kind of dangerous to have a girl change with the guys.”

The group did a spittake at her wording as Grim glanced at her with his ears flicking up, “You humans are so weird about this kind of thing.”

Yuuki chuckled as she scratched his ears, “That’s true Grim.”

“How are you so calm!” Ace burst out, “You! Why aren’t you embarrassed?”

The girl in question hummed, “My country has a culture where open bathing was a thing. We even have mixed baths, so I’m not really all that ashamed talking about changing rooms and stuff.”

Ace moaned as he hid his red face in his hands, “I’ve said this before prefect but your too blunt!”

The girl quirked her lips and decided to put an end to her misery, “What about the rest of the dorms Trey-senpai?”

Trey chuckled at how swiftly Yuuki moved on and decided to spare some mercy to the two freshman who were flushed red. The rest of the crowd murmured and looked away but Yuuki could see a few people still glance her way from the corner of her eyes.

“We got completely derailed over there but Pomefiore isn’t just well renowned for their looks.” Trey moved on as the freshman began to calm down after Yuuki rolled her eyes and tapped them on the heads, “They have many members who are skilled in potion making and curses.”

“Next would be Ignihyde…” Cater looked around the cafeteria but shook his head, “I don’t see any of them around, but they wear blue and black arm bands.”

The orange haired senior sighed, “Everyone in that dorm has their guard up. I don’t have any friends in that dorm.”

“So they’re all dull?” Grim asked as Yuuki bopped his nose. The cat yelped as Yuuki shook her head. “Wrong words Grim. He means they’re introverted.”

“That’s true,” Trey nodded, “Many of them are skilled at building equipment use magical energy or digital things.

Yuuki tilted her head at that information. The fact that technology in Twisted Wonderland also seems to run on magical energy was a fascinating concept for her whose world only ran on electricity.

“So what’s left was diasomblaah,” Deuce mumbled as his flush died down and he was now able to look Yuuki in the eye again.

Ace cleared his throat as his flush died down and scoffed at Deuce, “You can’t fool me with that. Its Diasomnia.”

“I just bit my tongue!” Deuce sputtered his excuse as hummed at the familiar name. The image of the Vice Leader flashed in her mind.

“Diasomnia is…there.” Cater pointed to a booth at the back, “Their symbol is the green and black armband and they’re kind of like celebrities here.”

“They all got this aura that makes it hard to approach them,” Cater crossed his arms as he sighed, “The dorm leader has MAX don’t come near me vibes…”

Yuuki blinked as she lifted a brow, “Maybe your imagining things? I met their vice leader and he didn’t seem so bad.”

“You have?” Deuce blinked as Yuuki nodded, “Its that person over there.”

She pointed to Lilia who was sitting at the table and Ace tilted his head, “Isn’t he a kid?”

“You can skip grades and eneter the school,” Trey mentioned, “Besides, she’s right. He isn’t a kid and he’s a third year…”

“Lilia. Lilia Vanrouge.”

Suddenly, almost too fast for Yuuki’s eyes to follow, Lilia grinned as he cocked his head in their direction and in a flash, the aforementioned third year teleported above them.

In an upside-down position.

Yuuki gave a short laugh as everyone else at the table started back in surprise.

_I like his sense of humor._

“It’s nice to meet you again Lilia-senpai.” Yuuki nodded her head in greeting as the third year smiled before dropping down and slid into the seat beside her.

“To you too, my dear.” The third year chuckled as everyone just gaped at the two.

“Are you all curious about my age? Kufufu,” Lilia laughed slightly, “I have this baby-faced visage but like glasses said, I’m not at an age one would call a child. I’m a fae after all.”

The group just gaped at the senior but Yuuki paid no mind as she blinked and cocked her head in question at the term.

“A fae?” Yuuki echoed as Lilia turned his attention to the girl.

“Oya?” Lilia hummed, “Does your country not have fae’s?”

The girl knew that the senior and almost everyone in the group with the exception of Cater knew about her true origins, so she realized Lilia was asking the underlying question about her world. Yuuki shook her head slowly, “We only have humans back home. It’s the first time I have seen people with animal ears and hearing about fae’s. Its… is interesting.”

Lilia hummed as his eyes flashed and Yuuki is reminded of their meeting this morning. However, instead it felt like the senior finally got the last piece of the puzzle and he seemed to smile in satisfaction.

“I see. What a wonderful child you are.” Lilia murmured as Yuuki tilted her head curiously but he did not continue from those lines. The group still seemed wary of Lilia but looked on at their interaction curiously.

“There’s no need to look from afar, just come speak with us.” Lilia addressed the group chuckled as he tilted his head at his table, “Are we not all students of the same academy? We at Diasomnia will always welcome you with open arms.”

The group glanced at the table and the other two students glared at them. Though they looked at Yuuki with an odd expression on their face. The emotion wasn’t something Yuuki could clearly define and understand but it appeared to be confusion.

_Is this because I’m a girl?_

“Those guys don’t look like they’d be very welcoming at all.” Deuce pointed out.

Lilia chuckled, “Apologies for dropping in your meal, until we meet again.”

In a flash of light, the senior was gone and had teleported back to his table. Yuuki could spy that the other two began to ask the senior questions but it seemed as if Lilia was just chuckling in amusement.

“Oi,” Ace hissed as he looked back and forth from the Diasomnia table and to Trey, “Our table is easily over 20 meters away from them but your telling me he heard us talking?”

Yuuki tilted her head, “Isn’t it because he’s a fae?”

“Fae or not, they’re not that different from humans in hearing abilities!” Ace hissed and Trey fixed his glasses back up. “That’s scary!”

“Let’s just say Diasomnia has many peculiar members,” Try coughed into his fist, “Many of their members are excel at magic in general.”

“Their dorm leader Malleus Draconia,” At the familiar name Yuuki’s eyes flashed. “Is counted among the top five mages in the world.”

Yuuki hummed as she took in the information. The forgotten dorm leader during the ceremony…

_So that’s the full name…_

“Honestly Malleus-kun is like, super super super crazy.” Cater emphasized, “Our dorm leader is his own brand of crazy though.”

“So true!” Ace spilled out, “All I did was eat a single piece of tart and he collared me! His narrow mindedness is sup-ow!”

Yuuki quickly slapped his head with her hand and the boy yelped as he rubbed his head, “Yuu! What’s that for?!”

“You might want to stop there, Ace,” Yuuki started slowly as she spotted another red head coming towards their table. Grim and Deuce noticed where her gaze was at and widened their eyes, but Ace did not pick up the cues.

“Why not?!” Ace complained as his dorm leader stood behind him with an irritated gaze.

“Hmm,” Riddle announced his presence and Ace froze, “Oh go ahead. I’d like to hear what you were about to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some changes here and there, and I dropped a few clues that will play a part in the future XD I wonder how many of you guys get the hints XD
> 
> Leave a comment! I'd love to know what you guys think of the story so far XD


	8. Chapter 8

The pandemonium that ensued was something Yuuki saw come straight out of an anime.

Ace immediately sputtered while Cater tried to calm the Dorm Leader, but it was with surprising swiftness that the red upperclassman shut him down.

“You guys are the freshman that caused all the fuss with the chandelier yesterday,” Riddle muttered as Ace and Deuce exchanged wide eyed glances, “For goodness sake, the headmaster is too soft. If you forgive rule breakers the whole system will collapse.”

Riddle tilted his head at Yuuki, “I heard you were involved with these two during the incident?”

“I saved them from being squashed,” Yuuki drawled as Grim nodded, “And helped them rescind the expulsion. I also let Ace stay over last night.”

Riddle sighed and closed his eyes irritated, “I apologize for the trouble that members of my dorm have caused you.”

“I don’t mind,” Yuuki hummed, “besides they’re my friends. Friends help each out.”

Ace and Deuce blushed pink before she smirked, “They should also smack each other over the head when they’re being stupid.”

The duo deadpanned at her and she huffed in amusement, but she caught and emotion flash through Riddle’s eyes before it was smothered back into his neutral gaze.

_Was that longing?_

“Nevertheless,” Riddle continued and looked at the two freshmen, “While the headmaster have forgiven you, make no mistake the next time it happens, I will not.”

The duo gulped as they nodded. Ace ducked his head sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and asked if Riddle could remove his collar. Unsurprisingly, and perhaps slightly harshly, Riddle refused since he deemed that Ace had yet to learn his lesson.

Yuuki gazed at the scene with half-lidded eyes but a strange sensation crawled over her body. She stilled as the sensation of thorns slithered around her and the sound of dripping ink filled her ears as Riddle berated Ace and after spouting about a few more rules from the Law of the Queen of Hearts, he left and along with him was the strange sensation Yuuki felt.

“…Yuu?” Grim murmured as he noticed the odd behaviors of his supervisor. “What’s wrong?”

Yuuki pursed her lips before she shook her head and patted Grim’s head.

“Just a strange thing… I’ll tell you later.” She whispered and the cat nodded. She looked up and noticed how the surroundings started to become noisy again, particularly members of Heartslabyul who were fretting over breaking any tiny rule they knew.

Trey tried to cheer the group up by starting on the tidbit of how Riddle became the dorm leader of Heartslabyul during his first year at NRC before they touched upon the topic of Unique Magic.

“Unique… which means only the Dorm Leader can use that particular brand of magic?” Deuce guessed as Trey nodded.

“Simply put, it’s magic that reflects the character of the user that only they can use, so ‘Unique Magic’.” Trey explained quickly. “You’ll learn about in class eventually.”

“Riddle’s Unique Magic allows him to seal another person’s magic for a fixed amount of time.” Cater continued, “It’s name is…”

“[Off with Your Head].” Yuuki whispered as the name spilled out her mouth without her realizing it.

Trey blinked in surprise, “That’s right. How did you know?”

Yuuki acted nonchalantly and shrugged but her stomach clenched uneasily, “I heard it somewhere.”

Grim and Ace were silent, but she could feel their stares. The short conversation they had last night before going to bed flashed through her mind.

The odd dream she had as they found her with another Spirit.

_That Spirit had something to do with that dream._

Deuce looked at her questioningly, but Trey stared at her before nodded slowly.

“Well,” Cater continued awkwardly, “It’s named that way because having your magic cut off feels like your losing your head. Therefore, you shouldn’t break Riddle’s rules in the dorm.”

“On the other hand, if you don’t break the rules Riddle isn’t scary.” Yuuki raised a brow at the way Trey phrased the words. As if he did not want them to fear Riddle instead of acting to help him. He was someone who simply pacified the dorm leader.

_…That’s not healthy._

“Now what?” Ace questioned slowly, “If I don’t go out and buy a tart, Cater-senpai will kick me out again?”

As Cater grinned Ace slumped back to his seat until he perked up and swerved to Yuuki.

“I know what you’re going to ask,” Yuuki drawled out, “But unless you can provide me with the ingredients, I can’t make a tart.”

Ace slapped his hands in a prayer, “Please! Can’t you whip up something that will please the dorm leader?”

“I’m not made of money,” Yuuki deadpanned, “The dorm only has a set amount of stuff for me to cook and certainly not seasonal fruits that’s bound to be expensive.”

“Then how about I lend you a hand?” Trey interjected, “Though I won’t do it for free.”

“Really?!” Ace perked up, “And you can cook too Trey-senpai?”

“Not only can he cook, he can bake too!” Cater praised, “He was the one who made the tart you ate after all.”

“What’s the price though?” Yuuki raised a brow as Ace blanched but the upperclassman chuckled.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to ask for money,” Trey chuckled, “I just need you to gather some chestnuts for me. I already have the rest of the ingredients so if you just get the chestnuts, I can help you make some Mont Blanc for Riddle. You just have to head to the botanical gardens and get some.”

“… By the way, how many are we going to need?” Ace asked,

“About 200 to 300 pieces.” Trey answered cheerfully as Ace paled at the number. “Plus, I’ll still need your help to roast and peel them to get the inside nuts.”

In unison, Deuce and Grim raised their hands, “Can we go home?”

“Cruel! You guys are way too heartless!” Ace yelled as Yuuki sighed.

Grim paused as he recognized the expression on her face, “…Yuu. Don’t.”

The girl sighed mournfully as Ace perked up, “Sorry Grim, but my conscious will haunt me if I leave Ace to do all that by himself.”

Grim slapped a paw on his face, “Every time you say that phrase, I’m reminded of how much of a softy you are ya know?!”

“You have such a sharp tongue but you’re really gooey inside aren’t you prefect?” Deuce sighed in agreement as Ace begun to grin. “You look like you don’t care but it’s so obvious you do!”

“I rather sleep without any guilt at night,” Yuki denied though the rest of the group looked at her with amusement, “besides, we can get some freshly made Mont Blanc. Those are the best to eat fresh.”

Grim and Deuce paused and gulped.

Yuuki grinned as she caught them with food, “Wanna help?”

The two hung their heads, “We’ll help.”

Ace cheered as the two seniors chuckled.

* * *

“The botanical garden is much larger than I expected.”

A distant voice spoke, and Leona’s ears pricked at the familiarity of it.

“Funyaa! Can we snag a few fruits to take back to the dorm later?” A higher pitched voiced replied and Leona’s eyes twitched even as the remained closed.

“Maybe. We have to ask first though.”

If the cat was here, that meant the other herbivore was nearby too.

“Yuu? Why’d you stop?” The cat asked and a pause followed before Leona heard a reply.

“…Why is there a tail here?” A voice deadpanned before Leona could hear the sound of rustling leaves before it stopped. The scent of old magic drew nearer, and Leona tried to keep his breath steady as his instincts yelled at him to not move.

“…Nevermind. Grim let’s move to a different area.” The voice sighed before walking away.

The cat voiced his confusion as the girl hummed, “A senior is taking a nap here. And I doubt that the caretaker is here anyway so better to just leave.”

Soon the footsteps became fainter and fainter before Leona could no longer hear the girl anymore. He sat up and heaved a sigh before he stilled as he heard another pair of footsteps drew near.

“Ah! I found you Leona-san! Its time fo- you alright?” Ruggie came by and paused when he noticed the expression on his Dorm Leader’s face wasn’t the normal lackadaisical face he was used to.

“That herbivore was here.” He mumbled and Ruggie’s ears perked as he sniffed the air and cringed.

“Yikes, I can smell her magic in the air. Isn’t it a little stronger than yesterday?” Ruggie noted and Leona nodded.

“It’s slow, but that herbivore is getting a little stronger.” Leona muttered as he got up, not willing to deal with Ruggie’s nagging today, “Give it time and we might feel that absurd presence every day if she doesn’t learn to tone down her strength.”

Ruggie shivered as he followed his leader.

What a terrifying thing. For beastmen like them who were especially sensitive to magic, just as the other non-human species were, the prospect of dealing with that weight again was not a good prospect for the future.

They hoped their teachers properly taught the girl how to hone her abilities properly.

* * *

“There’s no end to this.” Deuce sighed as he peeled another chestnut. Ace whined beside him while Grim just hissed at the red head to continue peeling.

Grim wanted to smack Ace over the head. It was his fault they were here in the first place!

“Sweets are all about the preparation.” Trey laughed, Grim flicked his tail interested in how Glasses paused as he took in how quickly Yuuki was peeling her batch, “But your especially skilled at this. Did you do this often in your world?”

The trio perked at the prospect of hearing some details about Yuuki’s world as she hummed. “I didn’t recognize some of the fruits in the Garden, but Chestnuts are a seasonal staple in my world. I often made these with my grandmother during the fall. We also roasted some Sweet potatoes as well.”

Yuuki laughed fondly and Grim noted how her eyes softened like when she was proud of him when he got to become a student. It was a very gentle emotion that the cat rarely saw in the girl.

“If we find some sweet potatoes, I’ll make some dessert for you Grim.” The girl mentioned and Grim’s ears perked up as he cheered.

“So you learned how to cook from your grandmother?” Deuce asked as he picked up another chestnut and Yuuki nodded.

“Cooking, cleaning, even singing.” The girl sighed fondly, “She taught me how to take care of myself. Grandma was always gentle with me.”

She paused before she chuckled, “Though I somehow got my grandfather’s sharp mouth apparently. Though he passed away before I was born, grandma always said I resembled him a lot.”

“Then did you get that soft heart from your grandmother then?” Trey asked as he picked up the completed batch of peeled chestnuts as Yuuki raised a brow at him.

He smirked and she rolled her eyes, “Nah, I got this from my dad. He was always trying to help my mom around the house. Mom always said it was how they’d met.”

“Ooooh!” Ace grinned cheekily, “So what, you followed your dad to get a love story like them?”

Yuuki huffed as she flicked a chestnut at the boy. The boy laughed as she caught the chestnut our of midair, “Nope. If I did, I would probably get sucker punched in the face.”

The boys paused at the odd answer. Grim warily flattened his ears at the mischievous expression on her face.

“… Do I want to know?” Deuce asked warily and Yuuki smirked, “I don’t know, do you?”

“I’m curious.” Ace admitted.

Yuuki huffed in amusement, “Apparently my mom had the same sharp tongue I got from grandpa and ended up pissing off some upperclassman at her school. My dad was passing by when he saw that she was being ganged up and ran up to stop the group.”

“Turns out my mom had it covered so when my dad tried to intercept things before it went down, he accidentally stepped into the path of my mom’s fist.” Yuuki drawled as the boys gave her a flat gaze. “It was the beautiful start to their love story. Dad said he fell in love after first punch.”

“… I thought you were scary, but your parents are just as bad ya know?” Grim deadpanned as she snickered.

Trey chuckled, “You must really miss them, don’t you?” and Yuuki closed her eyes as she hummed.

She stood up and quickly went around to grab the next batch of chestnuts to peel but paused as she blinked.

“Trey-senpai did you peel these chestnuts?” The girl motioned as the senior paused to look over her direction but shook his head, “These are done though?”

The senior blinked before walking over and inspecting the batch. “Huh, I guess we did it? Ace and Deuce are handling the last of the chestnuts then.”

The duo cheered ecstatically as they quickly went down to finish their batch. Trey scratched his head confusingly before shaking his head and heading back to his station. Yuuki traced the done chestnuts and Grim watched as she appeared to cock her head. Like she was hearing something no one else could.

The girl sighed as she closed her eyes and Grim cocked his head at her actions, but she shook her head, so the cat left things like that.

* * *

Yuuki hummed as she glanced around the shop. Deuce has volunteered to come to pick up some much-needed whip cream and other ingredients for the completion of the Mont Blanc and Yuuki who was curious about the shop offered her assistance while Grim tagged along for fun.

Deuce was mumbling his own observations about the shop as Grim muttered if the place even sold Whip Cream.

She had to agree with her companions. Given how eclectic the shop appeared, it was unlikely that the shop even had normal goods for sale.

_From the faculty to the students, eccentric runs in this school’s blood._

“Hey! My lost little Demons! How goes it!”

A voice rung out loudly in the shop that the group started in shock. Out of nowhere, a man stepped out in what appeared to be the most eccentric garb Yuuki has ever seen and her eyes twitched.

“Welcome to Mr.S’s Mystery Shop.” The man greeted them, “What can I do for you today?”

Deuce quickly gave him the note and explained they wanted what was written there and the man hummed as he looked through the note.

“What a sweet line up!” The man winked before heading to the back, “Ok! Coming right up!”

“He actually has them…” Deuce muttered in disbelief and Yuuki gazed at the retreating back of the shopkeeper flatly.

Soon after the man came back with several bags and handed them over to Deuce. The man looked up and his eyes widened in recognition before as he stepped before her.

“Welcome!” The man cheerfully said as the girl leaned back slightly at the amount of cheer he was radiating, “You must be Kagami-san that the Headmaster mentioned about.”

The raven-haired girl blinked at his words as the shopkeeper’s smile widened, “The headmaster came by to inform me about your situation. If you need any items of the feminine matters just tell me and I can acquire them. It will all be covered by the headmaster himself.”

She blinked as she nodded, “…Anything? Like pads and underclothes?”

The girl grimaced at the thought of making the headmaster spend even more money but the idea of getting much needed time-of-the-month items won out for now.

_I haven’t relied on someone this heavily since I was twelve…_

It was unpleasant feeling; however, the fact was that she had no identity, no money and no belongings in this world. The headmaster was unendingly kind but Yuuki felt her stomach clench on making the Headmaster handle everything for her.

She made a mental note to come back to the discussion of a part time job with vengeance.

“…I’ll come by later for my stuff, if you don’t mind?” The girl heaved a heavy sigh as the man winked and grin.

“Of course!” The man smiled, “My name is Sam and I look forward to your patronage!”

The girl sighed before motioning for Deuce to go outside. The boy coughed slightly as his complexion was slightly pink but said nothing. She snagged a bag to carry and soon they were off back to the dorms.

The boy quirked his brow and with surprising deftness, switched her bag with his. Yuuki blinked at her now lighter load and raised a brow at her friend.

“You didn’t have to,” The girl sighed fondly but Deuce shook his head, “It’s fine, I’m used to carrying heavy stuff.”

The girl tilted her head and the boy explained how his mother always overbought items during sales and since he was the only male in the family, he was tasked with jobs requiring strength.

It was clear how much he loved his mom. Yuuki could see it in the way his eyes softened, the tiny grin that appeared on his face.

“You must really care for your mom…” Yuuki hummed as but the boy grimaced as he looked away. Shame flashed through his eyes for a single moment before it disappeared, “…That’s not true, I always made mom…”

“Deuce?” Grim piped up at the boy’s change in demeanor. Suddenly, someone bumped into the boy and Yuuki heard a crack as half the eggs they received was now spilled into the bag.

“The eggs!” Grim yowled in dismay and Deuce’s eyes widened at what had occurred and Yuuki looked over her shoulder to see who bumped into him and narrowed her eyes as she recognized the perpetrators.

“Hey you! Watch where your goi- you’re the kids that wrecked my food!” The two senior delinquents growled out. Grim began to hiss on her shoulder as Yuuki tensed and her lips set into a line.

“And you’re the two that tried to pick a fight with us today.” The girl stated flatly as the two delinquents growled at the girl.

“Watch it girly,” One of the seniors growled, “This time you don’t have a crowd to back you up.”

“At lunch you could have just still eaten the pasta, but you still picked a fight with us.” Deuce suddenly cut in and Yuuki stilled at the furious emotion held back in his voice.

“Just now, you destroyed half our eggs.” The boy’s expression was hidden in the shadow of his hair, but he stated his demand flatly, “Please pay for the eggs, and apologize to the chicks.”

“Hah?!” One of the delinquents, “And why should we?! Its only just some spilled eggs, why are you getting worked up about that?!”

Yuuki’s lips curled as Grim’s fur began to stand on end as they noted the hypocrisy but apparently, they did not need to act.

Deuce’s immediately grabbed a senior by his collar and with an incredible show of strength lifted him off the ground. The expression on his face was completely different than what the two were used to and the change so drastic that it made them pause.

“This ain’t something for you to laugh about!” Deuce yelled as the two seniors flinched back and Yuuki stared at the boy absentmindedly. “Those eggs, instead of becoming a chick they were gonna make us a delicious Tart!”

“Did Deuce just snap?” Grim questioned slowly.

“More like his bottle of rage popped.” Yuuki murmured, “His speech changed too. Why is he talking about chicks though?”

The two proceeded to watch Deuce beat down the two seniors with such laughable ease, so much so that the two delinquents ran off with their tails between their legs.

“Apologize 100 times the next time you eat eggs you Dumbasses!” Deuce yelled as he finally finished.

“…Deuce, you calm?” Grim pipped up as the boy was panting after the scuffle. The boy jolted back in shock as he snapped back to how he was previously before moaning in defeat.

“I-I screwed up! I vowed that I’d definitely become an honors student this time…!” Deuce trembled.

“Huh?” Grim tilted his head.

Slowly, Deuce worded his past to the two. How he messed around a lot during middle school, skipped school, picked fights and acted as what Yuuki would consider to be a classic delinquent complete with a bike to go with him. From what he described; he was without a doubt a full-blown delinquent in the past.

“So you went full bad boy on those guys?” Grim asked as Yuuki nodded, “But what made you change?”

Deuce fell silent before continuing, “One night, I heard my mom hiding away in tears as she called my grandmother. She wondered if it was her fault that I turned out that way and blamed herself. But she’s wrong!”

Deuce punched the ground, “It wasn’t her fault, It was mine! My mom never did anything wrong!”

“So when the carriage from the prestigious Night Raven College came to pick me up, my mom was so happy and I don’t want to make her cry again.” Deuce continued passionately, “So I swore that this time I’m going to be an honors student my mom can be proud of. And yet I went and did that!”

He bit the last words out and refused to look up. Grim and Yuuki exchanged glances before speaking up,

“But ya know,” Grim worded carefully, “Does an honors student means you have to grin and bear it?”

“Eh?” Deuce looked up in shock but Grim pushed onwards, “If you tell me those guys deserved another ten more punches.”

Yuuki lent a hand and Deuce stared at the offered hand and slowly grasped it. Yuuki pulled the boy up to his feet.

The raven-haired girl huffed at the bewildered eyes the boy had. “Honor students are still human too. You have the right to get mad.”

“What’s matter is that you decided to change for your mom,” Yuuki continued with a quirk to her lips, “That courage to take a step to change yourself, not a lot of people can do that.”

_Because that’s what mattered, that he tried to change._

Her mind flashed to pointed fingers, mocking voices and a furious scream. A cursed memory from the past that she locked under a vault with a key. Without a doubt, Deuce’s past actions were horrible. She closed her eyes gently as she sighed gently before they fluttered back open and look straight back into teary blue eyes.

Eyes never lied.

Of that Yuuki was certain. And every time she searched Deuce’s eyes and was always glad that all she could ever see in his eyes, were earnest effort.

_What mattered wasn’t what he did before._

_It’s what he did now._

“Stand proud for who you are right now,” She praised Deuce with soft eyes, “You’re growing up into a good person your mom can be proud of.”

Deuce stared at the two with wide eyes as they shined before he laughed weakly, “Really?... Hehehe.”

He sniffed as he rubbed his eyes and Grim and Yuuki exchanged soft glances before nodding.

“May those baby chicks rest in peace.” Deuce sniffed before taking a deep breath and released all the tension he had before.

_…Oh no, do I have to ruin the moment?_

Yuuki paused as she debated the pros and cons of telling him but sighed and decided to go ahead, “Deuce, no chicks will hatch from those eggs.”

The boy paused and Yuuki look at him awkwardly, “They were unfertilized.”

There was an awkward pause as Grim watched with wide eyes and Deuce’s jaw dropped open.

“EH! YOU’RE KIDDING RIGHT???!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuh Whoops XD?
> 
> This chapter was a little late since I had some trouble writing this out but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> Leave a comment! I'd like to know what you guys think of the story so far!


	9. Chapter 9

“Did something happen when you guys went out?”

Ace questioned as he saw the depressed form of Deuce muttering under his breath. Grim paused and tilted his head awkwardly before sighing.

“Yuu ruined his childhood a bit.” Grim settled.

Ace and Trey turned to the girl who sighed and shook her head. “Don’t ask.”

“For 16 years I believed that chicks would hatch out of those eggs…” The two who were in the dark heard Deuce muttered and Ace scrunched his forehead in confusion while Trey pieced the clues together and chuckled slightly.

“Good work~” Cater popped into the kitchen and snapped a picture of the large Mont Blanc, “Is it finished? The decorations are super cute!”

Ace squawked at the sudden appearance of the orange haired and Cater began to tease him. Yuuki watched with an amused huff but a soft giggle flitted through her air. She flicked her eyes around as the soft sensation ghosted no her skin. In the corner of her eyes she noticed a small sparkle in the air before it disappeared softly, but the light giggles remained.

_…Now I know I’m not hallucinating._

“Yuu?” Grim flicked his ears at her. She shook her head minutely and Grim huffed but stayed silent. The green haired raised a brow at her interaction but did not push her and instead focused on the whining Ace.

“Things you aren’t used to tire you out quick,” The green haired senior picked up a few small Mont Blanc that he made at the side and passed them towards the group, “Have a go at the Mont Blanc we made.”

The group cheered as they began to dig in and began to give compliments to Trey.

“Holy crap!” Ace’s eyes sparkled after a bite.

“So sweet!” Cater licked his lips.

“Amazing, it’s like what you get in stores!” Deuce complimented and Grim went into a detailed Spiel of the deliciousness of the Mont Blanc while Trey chuckled but paused when he noticed that the sole female of the group didn’t take a bite.

She sighed before offering the Mont Blanc up, “Hey, mind coming out? I’ll give you this as a treat for helping out with the chestnuts earlier.”

“Yuu?!” Grim yelped, “Whatcha talking about?”

The girl just hummed, and the group just stared owlishly at her weird actions until they heard a light giggle in the room.

“What the!” Ace jumped from the unknown voice as the rest of the group tensed, “Who’s there?”

His actions seemed to amuse the voice and another giggle followed. Yuuki tilted her head and raised the Mont Blanc in the air. A small flash of light blinded the group momentarily before it revealed the unknown voice.

It was a small tiny being, in a puffy dress that resembled a Macaron. She was glowing a soft pastel yellow and flitted around the room cheerfully before stopping in front of Yuuki. The small being tilted her head at the girl and the girl nodded in reply. The being took a bite out of the Mont Blanc before squealing in happiness.

“Is that… a fairy?” Cater worded, eyes wide but Trey shook his head. Although it was slight and felt different, it resembled the presence they felt on the night of the Entrance Ceremony.

The small being twirled in happiness before floating around everyone in the room. She bopped Grim’s nose and giggled when the cat yelped in surprise. She zipped Ace, Deuce and Cater and tapped their cheeks. Finally, she stopped in front of Trey and gave a small peck on his cheek. Trey sputtered as the rest of the boys held back a small laugh but the tiny being just giggled before floating back to Yuuki.

“Satisfied?” Yuuki hummed as the being laughed joyfully and in a small flash of light she was gone and instead, another crystal card was left behind and floated into her hands.

Ace and Deuce scrambled over to her side while Grim hopped up her shoulder to take a look at the card. The tiny being’s image planted on its surface, with her eyes closed peacefully.

“The Sweet.” Yuuki read out, “This makes it the fourth Spirit to approach me.”

“This one is kind of cute,” Grim flicked his tail slowly, “Wasn’t as bad as the other three.”

“You met another one?!” Deuce looked at her in alarm and Yuuki simply took out The Dream for him to see.

“Still could feel the aura though,” Ace mumbled while Deuce looked over The Dream, “I didn’t think Spirits could be…light? I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Hey! Hey! Mind explaining what just happened?!” Cater yelped as the freshman quartet looked at the flustered senior and opened their mouths in realization.

“I keep forgetting people don’t know about you Yuu.” Ace sighed as Yuuki hummed and explained her circumstances quickly to Cater.

“Is that alright for you to tell?” Trey asked and Yuuki cocked her head as she nodded, “Yeah, the Headmaster didn’t say I couldn’t. If Spirits are going to pop up like this anyway it’s better to tell whoever is involved.”

“How did you know it was around anyway?” Grim asked, “It didn’t appear like the one in the Dorm. And you weren’t in danger this time either.”

“I’m just glad that there are Spirits that don’t need danger or mystery to appear.” Yuuki drawled, “And I kept on hearing someone giggle the entire time we were here. That and the Chestnuts were a big clue.”

Trey gave a sound of understanding, remembering the finished batched of chestnuts that no one touched. “This little one helped?”

The raven-haired girl nodded, “Though I didn’t expect there to be a Spirit for sweets.”

**_We are wide and varied, all unique to our own specialties._ **

A voice echoed before The Star floated out of Yuuki’s pocket and in a flash, it appeared in its small form. The two seniors jumped back in shock while the freshman flinched but did not move from Yuuki’s side.

“Yikes!” Cater yelped, “This is what I felt back then! Scary!”

Trey shivered but didn’t move.

**_My apologies. I forget that our presence can be unsettling for mortals._ **

Soon the presence seemed to lighten and almost disappear, but it still remained. Like a light perfume but it was enough to make the rest of the group to relax slightly. Yuuki tilted her head in confusion.

**_You will not feel unsettled by us Starchild, for you are our Mistress._ **

The dragon answered her silent question and Yuuki furrowed her brows, “So I’m fine but everyone isn’t?”

The dragon nodded and the rest of the group gave a voice of understanding, now they understood how Yuuki could look the dragon in the face while just being nearby it sent chills down their spine.

“Why me?” Yuuki questioned, “I’m not even from this world. I got called here.”

**_You will know in time Starchild. Know that you are precious, and your arrival was long awaited by us._ **

The girl huffed in frustration before sighing and closing her eyes as she nodded.

“At least answer some other questions I have then,” Yuuki settled, “What are Spirits?”

**_We are beings born from the World. We are given form and we watch the balance to ensure Order is kept._ **

“Did you get what it said?” Grim mumbled as the two freshmen shook their head, “Yeah, me too.”

**_What strengths we have, it is used to maintain different aspects of the balance. Some smaller, some larger, some niche. This will decide if we are a Major, Minor or Unique aspect._ **

The three cards floated up in front of Yuuki. The Shield was raised up.

**_The Shield is to protect the defenseless, to protect the weak from harm._ **

The Sweet was raised up.

**_The Sweet to bring joy to those that consume its creations._ **

The Dream was raised up.

**_The Dream to inform you of what is needed, for what is to come._ **

****

The three cards floated back down to her hands and Yuuki could feel the sense of comfort the cards had in being in her hands. It was a warm sensation that made her relax.

**_The first two are of the Minor aspect and The Dream is of the Unique aspect._ **

“Why?” Yuuki questioned, “What makes a Spirit’s aspect?”

**_How wide spread our abilities are. How many it affects, and how unique the ability is._ **

“I get it,” Trey murmured, “The first two only do one thing. So they are Minor. Though I don’t understand what the last one does, it feels niche.”

“So its Unique.” Cater echoed.

“…What about you?” Yuuki looked up at the dragon who seemed to smile gently before nuzzling her head.

**_I am The Star. They who light the way and shine the people’s path. Their own light that they hold to nourish. The light to clear away the dark._ **

The dragon proclaimed and Yuuki could feel something settle in her.

She didn’t need for the dragon to answer the question.

The Star was a Major Aspect.

**_Starchild, you are the one who embodies our aspect the most. Thus, we Spirits call you by Our name._ **

Yuuki felt her breath still. She did not understand the implication of that sentence, but it was important. In what manner though she could not comprehend yet.

“Why now?” Yuuki breathed, “Why call me now? Why not in the future or a few years back?”

**_Because it is time._ **

****

The dragon answered simply.

**_We Spirits went to sleep eons ago for the World. And now we are called upon again for the World._ **

The dragon curled around her fingers and nuzzled her gently.

**_We will not obey anyone. We choose who to follow, as well as the one chosen by the World. Should someone foolish enough dare to attempt to cage us…_ **

A heavy weight pressed down on everyone and the boys stilled as beads of sweat pressed down on them. Yuuki furrowed her brows and the dragon immediately let up on the pressure.

**_My apologies young ones._ **

The boys heaved a sigh of relief before the dragon addressed Yuuki once more.

**_Starchild, us Spirits will approach thee one by one. In time, you will be able to call us all. Perhaps…_ **

The dragon seemed to consider something but did not say more. Though a light of hope shined in its eyes that Yuuki could not understand.

**_Call upon us whenever Starchild. We shall always aid you, now and in the future._ **

The dragon reminded the girl before uncurling from her fingers. The Star paused as it cocked its head and seemed to appraise Trey and it made the green haired senior swallow apprehensively.

**_Child of Clover._ **

Trey started at being directly addressed by the powerful being. The Star slowly floated in front of the senior and Trey resisted the urge to lean back.

**_The Sweet has blessed you. She will now aid you in your creations, as well as increase your magical ability._ **

The Star informed the senior and Trey gaped at the dragon. Cater sputtered with wide eyes at the information as the two other Heartslabyul members dropped their mouths open.

**_As long as the Starchild is not in need of aid from her. She will come if you call. Take pride Child of Clover._ **

****

The Star praised and the boys gaped at the senior as Yuuki cocked her head.

“Blessing?” She echoed.

**_While not all us Spirits are able to speak. We are able to pass our favor in other ways. Giving a Blessing means that the Spirit gives an exception to that person to call on them. The Sweet must have showed an affectionate gesture towards the Child of Clover._ **

****

Yuuki’s mind flashed to the peck the tiny spirit gave the senior and gave a sound of understanding before her body began to feel weak.

**_Your magic reserves are still small. Starchild, you are unable to maintain Our form much longer. Call upon Us again once you have recovered._ **

In a flash of light returned back to its card form and floated back to Yuuki. She gently grabbed the card out of the air and looked down at the now silent Spirit before looking up at the green haired senior who was staring at her with a blank expression.

“…Congratulations?” Yuuki started awkwardly.

“What just happened?!” Cater burst out as he grabbed Trey’s shoulders, “Also unfair! You got the attention of a girl! Even if she is some sort of other worldly being!”

“Cater-senpai, priorities please.” Yuuki flatly stated as the senior whined.

The freshman duo glanced at one another before looking up with a dead gaze.

“There was so much information dumped on me that my brain feels like its frying.” Ace muttered, “I’m done for the day. I just want to crash.”

“Agreed.” Deuce muttered, “This is not what I expected from college.”

Grim pressed a paw against Yuuki’s cheek, “Can we get dinner?”

Yuuki blinked before chuckling and scratching Grim’s ears.

* * *

_She’s back here again._

_The sound of dripping ink ink filled her ears. There was no rhyme this time but instead she could hear the sound of a child crying._

_“I’m so lonely…!”_

_A little girl wailed, and the rustling of wood filled her ears. The sensation of thorns climbed up her feet as the dripping of ink became louder._

_“No one is listening to me! Someone, please!”_

_The thorns began to dig in and she flinched at the pricking stung and she could feel blood drip down. But what ached more was the despair in the child’s voice._

_“If no one is going to listen, /then I’ll make them…”_

_The little girl’s voice suddenly glitched, and it was replaced by a little boy’s._

_She finally pried her eyes open, and she saw a scene that made her heart cry._

_“If they don’t want to listen…”_

_A cage made of thorns trapped the child. He was crouched within, his ears stuffed with red petals, his eyes blinded by a red blindfold, his mouth was moving, but it felt like a glitch covered it up._

_“Then off be their heads!”_

* * *

Yuuki’s eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath. Her hands clutched at the blanket so hard that her knuckles were white. Her eyes darted around the dark room and she could feel the sensation of Grim still sleeping by the corner of her bed, mumbling in his sleep.

Cold sweat beaded down her face as she forced her breathing to slow and she swallowed harshly. She noticed a small glow on the bedside and shakily she got up to gently grab the glowing card.

The Dream looked back at her, their expression peaceful before the glow dimmed down to nothing. Yuuki sighed harshly before she slumped back and closed her eyes.

“What are you trying to tell me…” She muttered into the silence. The clock ticked by and she heaved a heavy breath.

_I feel like I’m wandering with no clear idea of where to go…_

_Why me?_

“I’m so tired…”

* * *

When Cater came by to pick up the boys from the Ramshackle dorm, he expected the interior of the building to be the same as the exterior.

That is to say to be completely trashed.

However, as he knocked the door, he was greeted by a ghost who gestured for him to come in and his expectations were completely shattered by how contradictory the inside was compared to its outside appearance.

Enough to make him consider a pic to put on his MagiCam.

The fragrance of delicious food wafted by his nose and it made him gulp. He meandered into the kitchen and spotted the duo he was searching for and opened his mouth to say hello but paused at their concerned expressions.

He followed their gaze and spotted the infamous girl washing the plates as she was muttering under her breath, but it was her face that made him pause. The pale complexion was already worrying but the dark bags underneath her eyes made him frown.

Grim was perched on her shoulder muttering something into her ear as he pressed his face into her neck. The girl leaned her head back into the cat and her shoulder relaxed minutely.

He quickly sat down by the boys and hissed, “What happened?”

“She saw another dream,” Ace muttered, “And it wasn’t a good one.”

He cocked his head in confusion and Deuce quickly launched into an explanation. Apparently, after they returned last night, she had explained that The Dream gave her a prophetic warning on her first dream and this morning she received an ominous second one whose meaning she could not decipher.

Cater recalled the dragon yesterday, whose presence still sent shivers down his spine. The words he used to describe the Dream Spirit was foretelling.

To inform the girl of what is needed and of what is to come.

Last night’s scene with Trey flashed through his eyes. The sobs of the students and their complaints towards their Dorm Leader. The fact that the dream appeared today of all days when they were about to go to the Unbirthday Party was not a good sign.

“Cater-senpai? When did you arrive?”

He quickly looked up and plastered an easy grin on his face, “Just now! I came to pick up everyone, but it seems you guys just finished eating?”

The girl hummed softly and her constantly half lidded eyes appraised him, looking for any lies. Cater tried not to let up his grin but her gaze was surprisingly sharp.

No wonder she was able to subdue those delinquents in the cafeteria so quickly. Her sharp tongue coupled with that gaze could make most people bow out of a confrontation with her.

“Yeah, let me clean up a bit then we can go.” The girl hummed before leaving the room and heading upstairs.

“Her eyes are sharp.” He mumbled and the two freshmen nodded in agreement.

“Her mouth is like a razor wire too,” Ace joked, “But under all that she is a softy inside.”

Deuce hummed, “Honest too. Maybe too honest but that’s not a bad thing especially in an all-boys school.”

Soon the pitter pattering of feet came closer and Yuuki came down slightly fresher but still more tired than how she appeared yesterday. Soon the group as off to the Heartslabyul dorm and he laughed as the rest of the freshmen started at his copies.

“So that’s why we couldn’t win no matter how many times we beat you down…” Deuce muttered after hearing the explanation of his Unique Magic.

Cater snickered in amusement at the tired eyes of the group and he quickly ushered them to help him finish painting the roses red.

He quickly gave a crash course to Yuuki as she took out a staff that suddenly glowed before lengthening. He blinked and the others oohed.

“My magic doesn’t allow me to use a normal magic pen.” Yuuki explained and motioned to her cards in her pocket.

“You look pretty cool with your staff though,” Ace praised, “It’s pretty cool that you get your own custom magic crystal too.”

There was a lot to unpack with those words but Cater could do that later, right now they needed to finish painting the roses.

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Cater asked and Yuuki nodded.

“I don’t have a uniform and I think me being there would detract from Ace’s apology.” Yuuki cocked her head at her friend, “I’ll just wander around the gardens until you’re done.”

With her being a girl and all. The amount of attention she would attract would not help the boy’s situation.

“Grim, don’t cause too much trouble okay?” She cautioned as the cat nodded giddily. The prospect of food too good to pass up.

Soon she was alone, and she wandered around the rose maze and she sighed. After the dream and her own thoughts plaguing her mind, sleep was not an easy thing to return to. Two days of restless sleep and the events that had occurred prior meant that exhaustion was lining her body.

She honestly just wanted to stay under the covers, but not helping her friends would mean the guilt would haunt her conscious.

Her eyes closed as she recalled lonely classrooms, the quiet whispers that followed her around, her exhaustion day in and day out as she worked after school, awkward voices as stilted conversations were attempted from strangers who never looked past her eyes and hair.

She smiled as soft laughter replaced the cold memories, gentle paws on her cheeks as a high-pitched voice trilled in her ears, cheeky grins and witty banter.

_Curse her and her soft squishy heart._

**_…Starchild…_ **

Yuuki paused as a voice sung in her head. She quickly glanced her surroundings, but she could not see any signs of whoever spoke to her.

No doubt, another unknown Spirit decided to make themselves known.

**_…The Taint…_ **

The voice whispered, feminine and soft and worried. Suddenly, Yuuki could feel the sensation of thorns climbing up her feet, the same as her dream but as she quickly looked down but saw nothing.

**_…It has begun to spread…_ **

The leaves rustled in the wind and Yuuki shivered. The echoing of dripping ink filled her ears.

**_…Please…before it’s too late…_ **

****

The voice sung sadly. A creaking noise that only she could hear, of a cage door swung shut and locked away.

**_…Before he withers…_ **

Soon Yuuki could hear the commotion from the entrance of the maze. The angered voice of Ace rung clear and Yuuki swallowed as she felt that something had happened at the Unbirthday Party.

The last words before the Spirit disappeared made her pale.

**_…Save that child…_ **

****

The ominous sensations vanished alongside the words leaving the sunlight gently streaming down her skin. But all she could feel was cold ice running in her veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People liked the last chapter a lot for some reason??? It was the chapter I struggled the most lol. This chapter is the next one I struggled the hardest for after that lol
> 
> How do you guys like the story so far? Let me know and leave a comment! I'd like to know what you guys think.
> 
> Look forward to the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Trey sighed heavily as the the two freshmen glared him down. He expected this after the disastrous results of the Unbirthday Party. Now he eyed the collars that lined not only Ace’s neck, but Deuce’s and Grim’s as well. When his other childhood friend’s name slipped out of their mouth, he could only sigh.

_Chen’ya, why did you set them on me?_

_Is it for Riddle? Are you trying to help in your own way?_

“What do you really think about him?” Ace questioned him.

He had a lot of thoughts. A lot of regrets as well. Too many to count and without realizing it, he spilled out Riddle’s past. The memories flashed in his mind; he still remembers Riddle’s tears…

The freshmen listened silently, quietly respectful of the tale. Deuce and Grim appeared sympathetic but Ace had a frown on his face and Yuuki had a blank expression that he could not decipher.

At the end of his tale, Deuce and Grim voiced their sympathies.

But Ace had no compunctions of feeling pity for Riddle.

“After hearing all this, I finally understand.” The red-haired freshman stated flatly, “The reason why Dorm Leader Riddle is like this now, it’s your fault.”

Trey started back in shock alongside Deuce and Grim, but Yuuki closed her eyes as she sighed.

“Riddle had no say in his parents,” Ace agreed on that point, “But you’ve at least thought that they were wrong for a while, right?”

“That’s…” Trey tried to defend himself, but the words wouldn’t come out.

“If you think Riddle is making the same mistake his parents did,” Ace pushed on, “Say so, put him on the right track.”

“But I…” Trey started but was cut off.

“I think by not saying anything you’re hurting him more.” Yuuki cut in.

The green haired man blinked at the girl. She had remained silent the whole time but from her eyes, Trey could tell she agreed with Ace’s words

“Words are powerful things.” She seemed to derail, picking up Grim in her arms as she looked down and hid her expression. “If you don’t say anything, the other person will never know. Vice versa, if you do say something, you have to consider what words you use, since you can never take what you say back.”

Grim stared up into the girl’s eyes and Trey wondered what he saw that made him reach out and pat her cheek sadly, “By not saying anything, you made a choice. To Riddle it means that what he is doing is right, by the choices his parents made.”

“But that’s not right, isn’t it,” Yuuki looked up and now he saw the frown on her face, her lips set into a line, “If you don’t stop him, he’s nothing more than a doll dancing to the ghost that is his mother’s words.”

“He’s still stuck in that cage that he was stuck in his childhood.”

Trey’s eyes widened as Deuce looked at stared at her quietly as Ace nodded firmly.

“I don’t care about people all that much,” Yuuki pursed her lips before closing her eyes and continuing, “But all I know is that if you care for someone, you have to stop them from doing something you think is wrong.”

The girl paused and slowly looked at Trey with sharp amber eyes.

“Because if you don’t, all you’ll have is just regrets.” She ended solemnly.

Silence followed as the group digested her words. Deuce held a hand on his chin, considering her words while Ace huffed his agreement.

“What have you accomplished by just pitying him and indulging in him?” Ace asked rhetorically as he continued on from where Yuuki left off.

_Nothing._

Trey heard the obvious answer and he closed his eyes.

“I can’t call myself his friend huh?” Trey muttered hollowly as he gazed at the two who spoke up.

The grim expressions’ on Yuuki’s and Ace’s face told him all he needed to hear.

“Oya? What an unusual gathering we have here.”

A voice piped up from the side and the group jolted as they snapped their heads towards the unknown voice.

The Headmaster was cocking his head at the group. He paused as he read the grim faces of everyone but paused at the face of the girl.

Now that the Headmaster noticed, Trey took a closer look and realized that Yuuki’s eyes had bags underneath and her complexion was paler than yesterday and he felt the guilt build up. She had to literally spell out the problem for him, and she was still helping.

_Some senior I am._

During his momentary moment of self-loathing, the two Heartslabyul freshmen had explained the situation towards the headmaster as Yuuki stood by silently, her face blank but she was patting Grim’s head absentmindedly.

The headmaster hummed before giving Ace the various options he could choose to take. Transferring dorms was one choice but as expected the red-haired boy refused.

Which brought up the idea to apply for a decisive match against Riddle.

“Ace.”

Trey blinked at the sudden interruption. Ace paused in his conversation with the Headmaster before turning towards Yuuki who had lowered her head and hid her expression.

“Do you want me to step in?” The girl asked shortly, and Trey chocked at the implication of those words.

It was one thing if it was a match against fellow dorm members, it was a completely different thing if a prefect of another dorm interfered.

It would change from a battle for the Dorm Leader seat into a Blood Feud Match. Which could result in disastrous consequences for the losing Dorm Leader.

And while Trey was unsure if the girl understood the full consequences of what she was suggesting, she was pretty sure that the girl could deduce that if she attempted what she was suggesting that if they lost, that it would not result in anything good.

Yet she offered anyway, for the sake of her friend’s she was willing to put herself on the line.

The red headed freshman said nothing at first as he cocked his head but huffed as he rolled his eyes.

“As if. We can handle this ourselves.” Ace scoffed but there was something hidden in those words that Trey could not decipher given the way Deuce smirked as he cracked his knuckles and Grim purred as his flames grew just a bit brighter.

“Besides with your magic reserves you won’t be able to last too long,” Ace snickered as he ruffled Yuuki’s hair. The girl huffed at the mention of her pitiful reserves but did not rebuke his words. “The Ink Monster was one thing; we’re dealing with a Dorm leader this time.”

“Can’t have you helping us out all the time.” The girl raised a brow and waved his hand away as she hummed.

Yuuki closed her eyes and tilted her head, before she bobbed her head once. “Can I help you prepare though?”

“Kagami-san,” Crowley cut in, “Do you understand that you are not allowed to interfere directly if Trappola-kun does intend to challenge Roseheart-kun for his seat?”

“I know.” The girl hummed as she looked into the Headmaster’s eyes, “But they are my friend’s and Grim is my responsibility. This is the least I should do at the very least.”

Trey stilled as the Headmaster’s eyes seem to flash.

He was not used to this version of the headmaster. Despite not interacting with him as much as Riddle, he thought that he had the man pegged down. The one he saw as flighty, whimsical and eccentric man.

He heard the rumors of course.

Of how everyone joked and said that the Dorm Leaders did more than the headmaster. That without his excellent faculty members who were unusually loyal to him and matched his ecocentrism down to a tee, that Dire Crowley would have been useless and thrown off the Headmaster’s seat.

However, as the Crow masked man cocked his head at Yuuki Kagami’s question, Trey had the unsettling realization that perhaps it was not them playing the headmaster but the man himself playing them all as fools.

After all, one does not become the Headmaster of a prestigious school like Night Raven College, one of the most prestigious magic institutions in Twisted Wonderland since its very founding, by acting like a fool.

He has never seen this side of the man. The serious, blank faced headmaster. And yet as he quickly glanced from the corner of his eyes, he saw how the rest of the freshmen were unfazed by this behavior and something clicked.

Dire Crowley never dropped his mask. He carefully hid this version of himself and played as a joker to everyone but perhaps his faculty. He only decided to show this side to one person, and only that person only.

And it was the girl from another world.

“Please relax Headmaster. I won’t go beyond more than this, but at the very least.” Yuuki said flatly before she sighed, “Let me do this for my peace of mind.”

The trio paused as they exchanged glances. The trio looked uncertain, as if they didn’t want the girl to get involved anymore to what appears to be their problem. But Yuuki was not relenting, the determination lining her lips showed as much.

Trey watched as the trio sighed before nodding and allowing the girl to help them.

“Since that’s decided,” Yuuki hummed, “Stay over at the Ramshackle Dorm tonight.”

“Prefect?” Deuce worded slowly as he and Ace exchanged uncertain glances.

Trey watched as the girl smirked, a wicked glint in her eyes that was so unusual to see on her face that it took him aback. “We have a whole night to plan, it’s not as much as I would like, but it should be enough.”

The girl grinned wickedly, and Trey nearly jerked back, “I’ll beat in tactics into those head of yours. Prepare yourselves.”

Grim and the duo gulped at the intensity of the girl and Trey would have laughed had it been any other situation.

However, all he could really feel was the curling in his stomach.

“Why?” He couldn’t help asking the girl.

Yuuki hummed as Grim purred in her arms, the smirk on his face a large contrast to her blank half lidded eyes.

“Two reasons.” She hummed as the troublesome trio paused and smirked amusingly at the girl, “One, leaving these guys alone to deal with the problem would haunt my conscious.”

The boys smirked at her as Crowley sighed fondly and Trey figured there was some sort of hidden joke between them.

“Two,” The girl’s eyes twitched as she looked away with a furrow of her brows, “If I don’t participate, I have a bad feeling…”

The girl paused as she sighed, “Nothing more than that.”

* * *

_She almost expected these dreams now._

_The sound of dripping ink was a familiar background noise, though not one she enjoyed._

_Suddenly, she heard soft footsteps. A gentle hand placed itself against her cheek. A warm breath and the gentle fragrance of roses wafted by._

_“My dear…” A soft fond sigh, “You look so similar to that precious one…”_

_A pause, she noticed the thorns that tried to climb up her legs withered and died. The ink stopped dripping and the air seemed to clear up. She slowly opened her eyes and a beautiful woman stared back._

_A daring red, strong and bold. The woman held a heart shaped staff. Her lips were painted the same crimson, her stare stern but kind. She was the very embodiment of a rose, painfully, beautifully proud and strong._

_She resembled someone; however, she could not put her finger on who this person resembled…_

_“Perhaps it is a curse…” The woman lamented, “That my line suffers from the same ailments that haunted me…”_

_The woman paused but she smiled gently before leaning forward and kissing her forehead gently._

_“But perhaps…” The woman whispered gently, “It is fate, that my line meets hers again…”_

_The woman held her face in her palms. They were gentle and kind and reminded her of happier times…_

_Rose petals swirled around her, in a whirlwind and she could not help but shut her eyes close._

_“Forgive me, forgive him,” The woman mourned and prayed, “And please, save him. Just like she did me.”_

* * *

Cater clicked his tongue as he observed the spectacle.

As expected, the news that a group of freshman boys who were willing to challenge Riddle for his seat due to their discontentment of the current system made its rounds around the dorm like wildfire.

A large crowd had gathered to watch what they assumed as cynical entertainment. While there was some hope that the battle would knock some sense into their dear leader’s head, most expected a humiliating loss for the freshman.

It was a well-known thing that the Dorm Leader class was a different level than the rest of the student population. Especially their generation’s Dorm Leaders who many whispered to have an uncanny resemblance to the Great Seven.

So Cater watched a whole group of their dorm residents murmur in the crowd, passing half assed judgements at Ace-chan and co. Their hypocrisy at not wanting to speak up even when he knew they felt the same made him want to puke.

But their dorm was known for their duality. Of a gathering of people with two faces or hidden personalities. In that aspect, Cater thought that Ace and Deuce were unexpectedly honest, even with their own dualities that he picked up.

_No doubt to the influence of her._

His eyes flickered towards the girl who was speaking softly towards the two freshman and her own resident wo was participating in the match. Her eyes never strayed from her friends, even as Cater spied the frown that was on Riddle’s face.

“Riddle-kun sure does not look happy at the state of things…” Cater murmured to Trey who sighed as he shook his head.

He wondered what Riddle thought of the girl. Her first impression shook the boy, that much he knew. The feeling of the dragon still imprinted on his mind. If anything, Riddle tried to remain cordial to the girl as she had done nothing wrong so far.

However, with her actions aiding Ace-chan and co, he doubted that positive interaction would remain after this.

“I tried to stop them, but they are a stubborn bunch.” Trey muttered back. Cater hummed as he considered the situation.

“Yuu-chan didn’t stop them?” Cater asked and Trey looked at him with tired eyes.

“Not once.” Trey huffed in frustration, “She even offered to step in for them.”

Cater chocked at the information drop and snapped his head towards him. He could feel Riddle turn his head towards them curiously given his sudden change in character, but Riddle was too far away to hear their soft-spoken conversation.

That and Cater didn’t care at the moment of his normal actions.

“What!” He hissed towards his friend who nodded in understandingly, “Did she know what she was offering! A Blood Feud Match! One wrong step and its immediate expulsion for her if she went that way! Or worse!”

“I don’t think she knew what the full consequences were,” Trey muttered tiredly, “But I think she knew it was nothing good.”

_And yet she offered anyway._

The unsaid words were there and somehow, that kind of loyalty made Cater’s stomach clench.

Here were a group of kids standing up for what they thought was right. Unafraid and knowing of the consequences of disobeying. The kind of daring honesty to rebel for what they believed in.

Alongside them, a girl from a completely different world who offered to help despite what would fall on her head if they lost. Knowing what would happen if she offered and lost, knowing the chances were so low that it would be a miracle if she scraped a win.

And yet she offered. For a group of friends, she made few days prior.

_If we were like that for Riddle, would things not have escalated like this?_

The truth of the matter was, Trey and Cater knew that Riddle was wrong. They knew what his actions caused, the people that came to them behind closed doors and cried their fear and shame.

They didn’t stop Riddle. They didn’t know if they should have stopped Riddle.

_And was that the right thing to do?_

What thoughts crossed his mind, Cater never considered it would be of things as noble and deprecating as this.

Trey smirked deprecatingly, as if he read his thoughts. “That girl has the tendency to make you see things you wish you never did huh?”

Cater grimaced at the words but hummed his agreement. He perked up as Yuu-chan finished the last of her advice to the group. She patted Grim-kun once on the head and punched the two boys lightly in the shoulder and huffed fondly before stepping back.

The crowd begin to silence as Crowley stepped forward to announce the terms of the match.

“It’s beginning.” Cater muttered as Trey shook his head minutely.

“Are you ready?” Crowley looked for the confirmation between the two parties before nodding, “Very well!”

The headmaster raised his staff up and the two groups tensed, before he slammed it down, signaling the start of the match.

“Begin!”

“[Off with Your Head!]”

Cater winced at the sound of Riddle’s Unique Magic. As expected, the Dorm leader wanted to end the farce as soon as possible. However, to his surprise the freshman didn’t simply charge in as a group like he expected, but instead split up and sprinted to different directions as they dodged Riddle’s first spell.

He couldn’t help but whistle, “That’s unexpected. I thought at least Deuce-chan would charge in full force.”

“This has Kagami written all over it,” Trey hummed and Cater nodded, “She did say she was going to beat tactics into the boy’s heads. This must be one of those plans.”

Then Ace started to cast his wind spells one after the another, alongside Grim to create Fireball combos that were large enough to force Riddle to feint and duck out of the way. Deuce added his own arsenal of cauldrons dropping from different points and to Cater’s surprise a few almost landed on the Dorm Leader.

The crowd begin to murmur their own surprise. Cater couldn’t blame them, he expected the match to end in five seconds, but it appeared that the trio was putting up a decent fight.

“…They never get too close to one another,” Trey narrowed his eyes, “So she did notice it huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Cater questioned even as his eyes never left the fight.

“You know how Riddle’s Unique magic works right?” Trey asked rhetorically, “Did you ever notice how the magic can only be aimed at one direction?”

“Yeah?” Cater tilted his head in confusion, “What about it?”

“Unless Riddle can catch them as a group, he can’t collar them all in one shot. He’s forced to collar them one by one,” Trey pointed out, “The boys keep on distracting Riddle to never focus too deeply on one person though, so that makes it difficult for him to do so however.”

Cater took in the information and looked at the battle with new eyes and they widened. Indeed, Ace, Deuce and Grim were never too close and while they appeared to have some difficulty, the way they attacked and the way they dodged ensured Riddle was not allowed to focus on a single target easily.

“Why did people never notice this?!” Cater hissed quietly as Trey glanced out of the corner of his eye.

“Because most people never think past the effect of Riddle’s magic. They were too afraid to do so,” Trey scoffed, “No one ever considered how it worked that closely and planned accordingly.”

The green haired senior paused as his eyes narrowed, “Except her apparently.”

Cater’s eyes widened as he glanced at the aforementioned girl.

He noticed how the girl was staring passively at the fight, head lowered, arms crossed, and eyes half lidded to give the appearance that she was blank. However, Cater prided himself on his observation and noticed how the girl pursed her lips and tightened her fists.

_How terrifying._

People feared Riddle so much and yet Yuuki disregarded that fearsome reputation of the Heartslabyul prefect and decided to break down Riddle’s magic for the sake of her friend’s, heedless of the possible consequences for doing so.

No one else but other fellow Dorm Leaders would dare to do such a thing.

Given how Riddle seemed to grit his teeth in frustration and flick his eyes towards the girl, it seems he deduced it as well. The girl noticed the slight attention but ignored the prefect and instead did not move her eyes away from her friend’s.

“…That girl has some grit in her.” Cater mumbled as he watched Riddle’s complexion flush red. Trey looked pained as he laughed weakly.

They watched as Riddle changed tactics and instead used magic that would trip up or ruin the tempo of the freshman. However, it appeared that the trio were prepared for such a thing and threw magic against the littered Cauldrons on the field to create their own trouble for the prefect.

The crowd’s commotion grew louder as they realized that the Freshman were indeed holding their ground against the fearsome red ruler. Riddle’s eyes twitched and his forehead pulsed and yet the three freshmen grinned wickedly.

“Yikes, they have no fear.” Cater winced and Trey sighed heavily, “If they are hoping to win in a battle of attrition, then they really underestimate Riddle.”

Riddle came to the same conclusion as Trey did and smiled mockingly at the trio. A smile that somehow made Yuuki still as she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Cater noted how the girl uncrossed her hands and tensed as she furrowed her brows. But her eyes were not exactly on her friend’s anymore, nor were they exactly on Riddle. Her eyes followed almost behind Riddle, and she squinted as she appeared to see something that she was unsure of.

“Trey,” Cater muttered lowly as the green haired senior stilled at the tone, “Look at Yuu-chan. Something’s wrong.”

The green haired senior stilled as his eyes snapped towards the girl. His body posture remained the same to ensure that no one noticed anything odd going on, but the two stopped focusing on the match and focused on the girl who was getting increasingly more concerned.

A girl with a connection to unknown magic, who can sense and hear things no one else could. If she was looking concerned, then something was wrong.

“Can you read her lips?” Trey mumbled and Trey sounded his ascent as he furrowed his brows.

“I think she is mouthing…’ink’?”

Cater and Trey paled at the implications of that before Riddle seemed to have given up on this farce and forced the duel to end with his magical prowess.

All Cater could feel was that it wasn’t the end.

It was the curtain rising for a tragedy.

* * *

Grim panted in exhaustion as he could feel his magical energy depleting. He could see Ace curse from the corner of his eyes as Deuce yelled at him to move before he felt his magic stop at the click of a collar.

Grim yowled as he stumbled over his feet as Ace gasped in turn and Grim heard the sound of another collar hitting its target.

_How much magic this this guy have!_

“[Off With Your Head!]”

In a flash, a collar tightened against Deuce’s throat. The blunette let out a gasp of pain and the crowd burst into a commotion.

“I knew it,” Riddle humped smugly, “Anyone who breaks the rules will always amount to nothing. It is as Mother always said.”

The cat gritted his teeth at the Dorm Leaders words. His frustration was reaching a boiling point and it appeared he was not the only one.

“Its true that rules should be protected,” Deuce coughed as he glared defiantly, “Forcing your own rules on others just makes you a tyrant!”

Riddle narrowed his eyes and as he was about to snap back at the blunette, another figure obstructed his vision.

Grim wanted to cry out as Yuu stood protectively in front of them. Her amber eyes narrowed as her lips were flat and grim. She put a hand out as if that would protect them and she looked straight into the Red Ruler’s eyes.

“Watch your words,” The girl toned lowly, “Even if you are the Heartslabyul Dorm Leader, that does not excuse everything you do.”

Riddle gritted his teeth as his forehead pulsed, “You intend to defy me?”

Yuu narrowed her eyes, “I intend to protect my friends, nothing more and nothing less.”

Riddle growled and in a swift movement, his staff was beneath vulnerable throat. It was a position where Yuu was clearly at a disadvantage and yet she did not falter.

The crowd was silent and Grim growled silently as they just stood there like idiots. He saw from the corner of his eyes as Glasses and the Clone dude just gaped at Yuu like she was some sort of alien, which she was but not in this context!

“What’s with those eyes.” Riddle’s knuckles were white and Grim swore he saw something flash in Riddle’s eyes, but Yuu was silent, “You should just bow down!”

“Let me repeat myself,” Yuu’s voice was flat as if she did not hear Riddle’s demand, “I intend to protect my friends. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Riddle let out a furious cry as magic began to build up, And Grim yowled and in a whirlwind of action, he was standing in front of Yuu alongside Ace and Deuce who were still glaring defiantly at the mad ruler.

“I am this dorm’s absolute rule!” Riddle snapped, “That’s why those who break the rules have no right to complain to me!”

“Watch your words.” Yuu’s voice was low and her expression was shadowed but Grim could still see her eyes, her eyes that cut through everything and seemed to lie everything before her.

Ace, however, seemed to reach a breaking point.

“You!” Ace raged as he gritted his teeth, “You don’t get to decide that!”

“I do!” Riddle glared back at Ace and Grim spotted something lurking in his eyes, something unnatural that made his fur rise, “What is wrong is for me to decide!”

“If you can’t even follow even a simple rule,” Riddle tilted his head and barked a laugh, “Just what was your education like?”

“Your parents must have been mediocre in their care if they resulted in their care of you are this inadequ-“

It was almost too fast for Grim to follow.

With two large steps, Yuu pushed past Ace and Deuce and clenched her fist. A loud crack rung in the air as the crowd fell silent. Riddle staggered back from the hit as his cheek reddened.

“You!” Riddle started but his words died out at Yuu’s next words.

“My parents died when I was eight.”

The crowd stilled and Grim couldn’t move. His eyes took in how almost everyone’s eyes widened. Ace and Deuce who had their jaws dropped and Gasses and Clone Dude who gaped.

But Yuu just stared down at the prefect as she dropped her fist down to her side, her eyes were cold, colder than he had ever seen before and it made Grim feel like he couldn’t breathe.

“My grandmother raised me in their stead instead,” Yuu continued lightly and tilted her head as if she was discussing the weather, but Grim saw how her tightly her fist was clenched, so much so that drops of blood was dripping down her fingers.

“She was a gentle and kind grandmother who deserved to spend the last decade of her life in peaceful retirement,” Yuu paused to let the information sink in, but her eyes were dead and flat, “But instead, she spent all her energy and time to raise me with all the love she had.”

The drop of information was shocking. Riddle was staring at her with wide eyes as if he could not understand the words she was saying, could not understand how he brought the situation to this point.

Cater and Trey just stared with wide eyes, and so many emotions flashed through Glasses eyes but Grim didn’t care about that.

He remembered back at the kitchen, when they were tirelessly peeling open chestnuts, how fondly Yuuki spoke of her family. How gentle her eyes were and how soft her voice was when she reminisced about them happily to them.

But she never said they were gone.

_She’s all alone…_

Grim remembered that first day. He remembered waking up in the cold, all alone with no one around him. The realization that no one was there for him. That softness he saw in Yuu’s face, so rare and different from the normal tired one she wore, made him envious for a moment.

But she was alone now, both here and back in her own world too.

_Like me._

“Insult me all you want.” Yuu continued flatly, “I honestly don’t give a shit. I’m used to those type of words.”

Yuu paused before her eyes sharpened and made Riddle take a step back.

“But if you speak another word about my friends and family,” The fury was chilling enough but the sudden rise of magical pressure coming of Yuu was what made everyone shiver, “I will use every single weapon and tool in my disposal to ruin you.”

“You!” Riddle tried to shout back but Yuu’s eyes flashed.

“Shut up.”

She snapped and her voice made the dorm leader stagger back as if he was struck, “You stand there and have the gall to slander people who can’t even defend themselves. To consider leading people with that type of attitude…”

She paused and her eyes flashed, “What does that say about you?”

“What are you saying?” Riddle hissed and his own magical energy began to rise.

“No doubt, growing up the way you did must have been hell,” The girl acknowledged as her face twisted painfully, “But do you intend to let that past continue to control you?”

Her words made Riddle’s jaw drop as Yuu continued, “Seventeen. Another year or three, and you would be considered a full adult.”

“And yet,” Yuu lowered her voice, “You act as if you don’t know what is right and what is wrong. Reiterating ‘It’s as Mother said’ like a mantra. What makes you no different than a child?”

“What about what you think?”

The question was let out but Grim saw the moment Riddle couldn’t handle Yuu anymore. How his eyes were bulged, his teeth gritted yet his fingers trembled and Grim couldn’t tell if that was from the sheer amount of anger he accumulated, of if it was from shame.

“You don’t know anything!” Riddle burst out as his magic flared, but Yuu didn’t flinch, “You don’t know anything about me!”

Grim saw the moment that Yuu’s endless patience snapped like a thin thread.

“Of course, I don’t know!” She exploded, “And of course no one would know! If you don’t let people in how would they!”

Her body straightened, her teeth clenched as she glared at Riddle, her amber eyes flashing and burning into the dorm leader, “Stop lying and tell us what is it that you really want!”

“My mother was correct!” Riddle yelled out as if denying Yuu’s words, his magic burst out in a large wave that sent people reeling, “That means I’m correct!”

“Riddle calm down!” Trey finally stepped in, “The duel is already over!”

“It’s as Clover-kun says!” Crowley stepped forward, shielding Yuu from the Dorm Leader’s rage, “The match has been decided already! Going any further is an obstruction against the rules!”

However, it was like a dam had burst. Suddenly, members of the Heartslabyul dorm began to complain and just like that, all the dissatisfaction towards Riddle’s strict rules spilled out like a flood.

Ace came over and tugged Yuu over to him, but the girl never let her gaze wander from Riddle. It was flat and filled with grief and pain, but she was searching for something that Grim could not understand. Deuce quickly joined them and stood in front of Yuu like a shield, ready to protect her.

And it all went down when an egg was thrown.

Suddenly, it felt like Riddle lost it even more. The amount of fury contained in one body that Grim could not comprehend and it burst out as Riddle screamed, he couldn’t take it anymore.

Collars chained people left and right and people screamed as they scrambled away from the enraged dorm leader. The surrounding garden warped and blackened, as if responding to Riddle fury.

It snowballed from there, how quickly the situation went up in flames that Grim almost couldn’t react. Trey stepped in and changed Riddle’s magic to his using his Unique Magic Doodle Suit releasing them from their collars and Cater yelling for Riddle to stop before its too late. For a single moment, Grim saw the crimson covering the brat’s face before he was shielded by the Crow man and black spilled out from Riddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hmmm this chapter was a bit late and I apologize for that. But it was the Dancing and Stars event and I was farming for materials so... XD
> 
> This chapter is showing more canon deviation, and slowly becoming more AU as I play with the story and add my own headcanons. I added hints on the previous chapter but now one of the deviations clearly shows now.
> 
> One of which is Crowley. Personally I think he is an interesting character in canon, but i'm gonna play with his character my way. He's gonna play a much bigger role in the future, so pay attention to this man in later chapters XD The second obvious deviation is the dreams. They are different compared to canon and thats because as of right now I have no idea what the dreams in canon lead to, so for now, i'm making my own stuff for my own headcannons. They hold very important hints and trails for the future so enjoy theorizing XD
> 
> Another reveal is Yuuki's family. I've mentioned this before, but Yuuki's past will play a role in the future story. ONe of which is that she was mostly raised by her grandma. But if you guys remember in the first chapter, the first paragraph section was a rather solemn section, and I think most readers have guessed what it means, but with the reveal in this chapter, it is very clear now, as far as Yuuki knows she is alone now.
> 
> So a lot of stuff appeared in this chapter, the next chapter is the battle, so look forward to that! 
> 
> Leave a comment! I like to hear what you guys think of the story so far XD See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

She was so tired.

Of everything, of anything, yet Yuuki knew she could not stall.

If she did, she would probably be strangled by one of the thorns sprouting from Riddle’s new inkblot body. Or squished by that ghost thing behind him.

“What the hell is that!” Ace yelped as he dodged out of the way of a thorn.

“He’s Overblotted!” Crowley hissed as with a wave of his cane, several students were pushed out of the way of the ink blot incarnations attack, “This is a mess! A student going into Overblot in front of me!”

“What the hell is an Overblot!” Grim hissed, spitting out flames to defend himself, “He feel way more wicked than before!”

Yuuki could hear the Headmaster explaining quickly, but the words did not register in her mind. Her eyes trained at the hysterically laughing Riddle, surrounded by a dark aura that warped his nearby surroundings.

Her mind flashed to that _thing_ she saw that curled around the dorm leader. That seemed to strangle the boy and nourish his rage just as the ink consumed him. Whatever that was, Yuuki could think about later.

_All they needed to do was deal with the current situation first._

“You children need to go get the other dorm leaders and teachers to assist-“Crowley tried to demand but the freshmen quartet didn’t even think, they just reacted.

“Ace! Grim!” Yuuki yelled as she snatched her staff and called for The Star and in a ball of light the dragon curled around her shoulder, hissing at the inkblot monster.

“I know!” Ace snapped as they threw out another Fireball combo at Riddle.

“EH!” The two seniors and the headmaster gaped at their sudden ferocious attack.

“[Come forth!] [Cauldron!]” Deuce spat out as another cauldron tried to land on Riddle and instead hit part of the ghostly incarnation behind him.

“What are you fools doing!” Inkblot Riddle hissed at the nuisances.

“Whoa! What are you guys thinking!” Cater sputtered in panic.

“He’s only in danger if we leave him like this!” Grim snapped at the useless Senior before spitting out another fire spell at the berserk dorm leader.

“As expected,” Deuce panted as he threw out another cauldron, “I won’t be able to sleep well with him like this, and…”

“He still hasn’t said ‘I was wrong. I’m so sorry’ yet!” Ace finished as he bit out the words.

“You guys…” Trey seemed to snap out of his stupor before his eyes lined with determination, “Got it! I can overwrite his magic with my Doodle Suit, even if it’s not for long!”

“Finish this quickly!” Trey begged before turning to the Headmaster, “Sir! Please work on evacuating the residents!”

“Hold on just a second all of you!” Crowley bit out, twirling his cane to move another group of students away from the danger, “Its too dangerous!”

“That’s right!” Cater snapped, the reality of the situation settling in, “What’s gotten into you Trey!? You know you can’t beat Riddle!”

“Do you think we have a choice right now!” Yuuki snapped back at the senior, “If we don’t stop him, he might die! And if we leave now, he might harm someone else!”

“Besides,” Ace tried to inject some levity to the situation, “Only challenging guys you know you can beat, that’s too lame!”

“It’s not cool after all!” Grim grinned wickedly as his tail flicked rapidly.

“It’s the fastest way to bring him back to his senses!” Deuce added on.

“Yeah!” Trey panted as he rewrote some of Riddle’s magic, “I can’t afford to lose him yet! I still have so much to tell him!”

“[Bind!]”

Yuuki casted to stun Riddle long enough to get away from the attack that Inkblot Riddle threw at them.

“No going back after this!” Yuuki yelled as The Star roared in agreement.

“…Aaaah! Shit!” Cater cursed loudly, “I got it! I’m not cut out for this kind of thing, but I’ll help!”

“Fine!” Crowley snapped as he readied his magic for some rapid usage, “As soon as I finish evacuating the other students I’ll be back! Hold on until then!”

In a flash of magic, the headmaster and various other students left in the direct vicinity vanished. Leaving their tiny group against the furiously enraged Inkblot Riddle.

“This guy, that guy, you all have some nerve,” inkblot Riddle spat out, “I’ll take all your heads off at once!”

“Scatter!” Yuuki yelled as a tree came down on their heads.

The group spread out and Yuuki lunged to the side and rolled out of the way. She threw out another [Bind!] but it only held for a few seconds.

“He’s stronger than the Ink Monster in the mines!” Yuuki cursed.

Ace yelped as he jumped out of the way, “Can you encase him in a shield?!”

“I don’t have enough magic to make a big enough one to hold him!” Yuuki yelled back and dodged as she tried to get closer to everyone.

“Riddle’s body can’t keep up!” Trey cursed loudly, “At this rate…!”

“We’re in a huge pinch here!” Cater yelped as the Tree weapon that the inkblot incarnation held came down inches from where he was.

Suddenly, as Yuuki glanced the battlefield rapidly, she cursed as she what the Overblotted Riddle was planning to do.

“He’s herding us!” She hissed, “Quick, get away!”

But it was too late, they were grouped close enough that with a victorious roar, Inkblot Riddle came down with the tree weapon.

“[Shield!]”

The weapon hit the shield with a large bang and the group protected within shielded their faces at the shockwave created. Yuuki could feel herself draining as the inkblot incarnation kept on pounding away at the shield. The girl fell to her knees and Inkblot Riddle laughed hysterically at what he saw was his supposed victory.

“All you should have done,” Inkblot Riddle hissed, “Is obey me!”

And those words made Yuuki snap.

The world went quiet in her ears as the group tried to tug her up. But all Yuuki could hear was the ferocious beating of her heart and the whispers in her ears.

**_…Starchild…_ **

****

“I know…” Yuuki heaved a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes tightly before they snapped open, “I know!”

She slammed her staff on the ground and in a shockwave of power, the shield broke and blasted Riddle away.

“You’re still lying!” Yuuki spat out as she staggered back up, “You keep on saying that you want people to obey you but that is one big fat lie!”

Inkblot Riddle roared in defiance and in the corner of her eyes, she saw Cater’s duplicates distract the being for moments, buying precious time for the group. Grim spitting fire after fire and Deuce throwing cauldron after cauldron.

“What you wanted wasn’t that!” She spat out and the group shielded their eyes as her staff began to glow white, “You just wanted to be normal and spend time with your friends!”

She could see Ace blasting wind and after wind, Trey tirelessly erasing the monster’s Unique Magic.

“And you know what,” The girl’s eyes flashed as she pointed her staff directly in Inkblot Riddle’s face, “I’m going to do what a normal friend does when they do something stupid!”

Suddenly, a ball of light flashed forward and in a bright flash of light, materialized into a crystal card in front of Yuuki.

Snatching the card out of the air, she raised it up and threw in all her remaining magic into it.

“Smack them until they wake up!” She screamed, “Come! The Wood!”

In a flash of power, wooden vines burst out of the earth and wrapped themselves around the monster, immobilizing it from moving or attacking. Inkblot Riddle screamed his rage as he struggled but the vines creaked but did not break.

“Now!” Yuuki yelled out, “Hit the inkpot on the head!”

In a show of absolute unity, the group threw out their absolute strongest spells at Riddle and like shattering glass, the ink pot on the incarnation’s head spilled wide open.

Yuuki felt her breath slow as her vision began to fade, she could hear the howl that Riddle let out. She felt one of her cards glow and The Dream zipped around her wrapping her and Inkblot Riddle in a gentle light before it all went dark.

* * *

_Her eyes did not open, but images flashed through her mind._

_She saw through his eyes, she heard through his ears, she felt with his heart._

_The ache and the agony, the sheer loneliness he endured._

_The small moments of joy he felt when he played with Trey and Chen’ya._

_The laughter and love he held in his heart. The joy in experiencing brand new things._

_It was all so very dear that it made her want to cry._

_Her eyes finally fluttered open, and in front of her was that very same cage she saw before. A cage made out of thorns and roses and the crouching Riddle hidden within._

_“…Are you not coming out?” She asked, her voice echoing in the void._

_“…How could I?” Riddle muttered softly, “I did such horrible things… Trey, Cater and everyone else… even you…”_

_His sniffling echoed around her, teardrops slipping down his face._

_“How could anyone forgive me…?”_

_The girl stared quietly at the figure. This boy that brought back unwanted memories, of heartache and pain and sadness. Many things that she locked in a box and hoped to never open again._

_But she remembered._

_She remembered a gentle hand. The warm rays of sunlight on the porch. Her grandmother's soft laughter and the few playful memories they shared._

_She recalled._

_In that white room, with the cloying scent of medicine in the air. As he grandmother's laid there, her body weakened and feeble, her eyes forever warm and her words wise with age._

_‘…Do what you think is right…’_

_Slowly, her finger reached and grasped at the cage. The thorns pricked at her skin and she winced as it made her bleed red. The blood flowing down joined the tears of the boy inside the cage._

_“How would you know if you don’t try?”_

_Riddle stilled as she gripped tightly and began to pull. The vines resisting against the pull but she could not falter._

_“If you don’t say anything, no one will ever know.”_

_As if losing to her will, the vines began to crack, and slowly, Riddle looked up and stared at her lost and afraid._

_“If you don’t try, you will always regret it.”_

_More vines snapped, the cage creaked and groaned as it resisted, unwilling to let go of its prisoner. Riddle stared at the girl with wide eyes. Tear marks on his cheeks, his wide eyes made her truly see how lost the boy really was._

_“So get up!”_

_The roses that looked so red, so bloody and painful began to soften. Its fragrance became gentler and warmer, as if cradling the two souls._

_“Get up and start over again!”_

_Blood dripped down in a slow steady stream, the visage so vivid and bright like the red he adorned, but Riddle stared at her eyes. The amber emitting an eerie glow. A light in the endless dark._

_“Only you get to choose what you do with your life! No one else!”_

_She gritted her teeth and with a yell, the cage creaked one last time before it snapped and broke into pieces. Roses scattering in the air and petals dancing around them, gently swaying in the wind._

_“Come on.”_

_She carefully, slowly reached out her hand. Riddle gazed at the hand, scratched up and bruised and red, but it was gentle and kind and warm._

_“There are people waiting for you.”_

_She watched as Riddle stilled. Slowly and with great hesitation, Riddle reached his hand out, and gently clasped it._

_His last memory was how warm that hand was._

* * *

“..ey! Wake up!”

Yuuki’s eyes snapped open as she jolted up, her finger trembling as she grasped at a hand that was holding her up.

Her eyes focused on the worried gazes of Grim, Ace and Deuce and they sighed in relief as it appeared nothing was wrong with her.

“Thank god!” Ace exclaimed as he hugged her tightly, “We thought you wouldn’t wake up!”

“Don’t do that again prefect!” Deuce wrapped his arms around as well as Grim jumped into the hold with a joyful meow.

She focused on the ground beneath her, the acrid smell of the burnt and destroyed garden filled her nose, she felt her staff, shrunken small beside her. Alongside her cards and her newest on top.

Her eyes darted over to Trey’s and Cater forms, leaning over and unconscious Riddle.

The dream flashed in her mind and she forced herself to stand, heedless of the trio telling her to stay put.

Carefully, leaning her weight against Deuce who held her up, she staggered to the seniors. The two seniors made way as she fell to her knees and carefully, she gently held Riddle’s hand.

“Come on.” Yuuki whispered, “There are people waiting for you.”

A beat and two of silence, before Riddle’s eyes fluttered open and Trey and Cater yelled in relief.

The Dorm Leader’s eyes flickered around, muttering incoherently. His eyes stopped when he saw gentle amber eyes. Warm hands holding his.

And without warning, he burst into tears.

_It’s over._

Yuuki slumped slightly as she closed her eyes. Trey and Cater yelped as they held onto their dear friend. The freshman yelling and Grim yowling. The commotion around her was a balm on her soul and she sighed slowly.

_It’s over._

* * *

Grim watched as they stepped back into their dorm. The day wearing down on the two members. Returning back after the whole ordeal was honestly a relief for the cat.

After the massive apology by Riddle who sobbed his heart out to his friends and Ace yelling at him (The dishonest dude, but a part of Grim liked Ace’s version of caring) to make it up for them, the Headmaster arrived in a flurry with the rest of the teachers only to still at the finished conflict.

The Headmaster quickly took stock of the situation and Riddle was whisked away to get him checked over after the Overblot. The headmaster fluttered around Yuu carefully and insisted on her following as well but Yuu just shook her head silently.

A quick check with Crewel-sensei showed that she was just suffering from exhaustion and magic depletion. With the blessings of the other freshman duo, she was sent back to the dorm to get some much-needed rest.

Grim was silent as they trekked their way back. The two reached the kitchen of the dorm and Yuu was absentmindedly zoning out the whole time before Grim lead her to sit down by the table and placed a paw on her hand.

“You can let it out now ya know?”

And Yuuki burst into tears.

Big fat globs of tears streamed down her face. She hugged Grim tightly, burying her face in his fur as she muttered in a language he didn’t understand.

The cat could feel the exhaustion lining her features, the dead gaze in her eyes. The grief and pain that she held inside hidden by her tired half lidded eyes. Grim knew how strong the girl was. But even she broke when it was too much. Yet, she held on for as long as she could. So, no one else but him could see her cry.

Grim could feel her body shaking, trembling from the sheer force of her sobs. All Grim could do was hold her gently and pat his paw on her cheek for a long time.

He didn’t know how much time passed, by the time her sobs died down and all was left was Yuu hiccupping in her sleep. James the ghost passed a blanket over her and he nodded his thanks before his ears flicked.

“…You can come in now ya know.”

The shuffling of steps, and three figures appeared by the kitchen entrance.

The awkward gazes of Trey and Cater as they looked away from the intimate scene. Riddle fiddling on his coat, the guilt clear as day.

“Just this once, I’ll let you go.” Grim stated flatly, his ears flicked languidly but the three seniors saw his claws were out, “But if you make her cry like this again, I’ll scratch out your eyeballs.”

The three quickly excused themselves and soon he was left alone in the quiet kitchen room.

Grim wanted to do more.

But he remembered how gentle Yuu was. It was only fair he followed in her footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end of Riddle's Overblot episode! Both Yuuki and Riddle went through a lot huh? But thats not the end of the arc yet, got to deal with the aftermath and the interlude to the next arc.
> 
> Sorry that chapters have begun to get delayed, but since chapter 5 is in progress right now, i'm waiting for the full chapter to come out so I can adjust future chapters that I am planning out. So until chapter 5 is finished, chapter will be delayed and slowed down. Don't want to be blindsided XD
> 
> So Yuuki is not Alright. In fact, if you guys have noticed in the previous chapter, I have left hints here and there that Yuuki has been shoving the whole situation she has been in into a box and hoping she could deal with it slowly. Considering how the mines was pretty dangerous on its own, but adding the whole overblot thing is well... yup. If Yuuki had been given time, she would have settled her emotions and feeling pretty calmly. But with how arc one occurred and how rapidly the situation evolved, Yuuki had no time to deal with her own feelings and problems and the stress accumulated and it burst with her being unable to hold it in anymore. Grim noticed since he has been with her the longest, and Ace and Deuce won't be too far behind.
> 
> Of course things need to be settled. Riddle has his fair share of apologies to make and reconciliations to do. The next chapter will be all the comfort and fluff you guys want and need. I need a break from fighting scenes, those are rough XD
> 
> Tell me how you guys think of the story so far! And again, thank you for reading the story and being patient with me! Have a great weekend!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you enjoy the chapter, a quick note! 
> 
> Someone brought up that they didn't understand Spirits and I made a post on tumblr explaining it, if you're still confused about Spirits, check this post out.
> 
> https://silverstar56.tumblr.com/post/631253865674817536/i-read-all-and-has-been-rereading-your-twst-oc

It was a good thing that the following day was the start of the weekend. They had time to rest and let reality sink in for a while before going back to the hustle and bustle of their life that was college.

Riddle couldn’t believe it has only been three days since the semester began. Too much has happened in the short period of time. It felt like much more time passed.

And the guilt was there like a ghost in wait.

He had talked to Trey in the infirmary. The Headmaster was kind enough to leave them for some privacy for their conversation and the truth of what he felt, the regrets that Trey had, it all had come out and it felt purifying as he released what he held in all those years.

Cater had come by once the clean-up was finished. The stern look that the usually carefree man had was revealing and at the end of it all, it felt like they got closer.

Riddle was grateful for Yuuki Kagami.

She had saved him from that horrible nightmare, he recalled the cage of thorns that trapped him. The warm hands that tore that cage open and the warm eyes that encouraged him.

Once he was released, he felt the need to thank her, and apologize to her.

Trey and Cater had accompanied him since he was still weak. But when they arrived at the entrance of the Ramshackle dorm, he heard the faint sound of sobs and Riddle could only feel his stomach drop.

They tried to leave immediately, but the ghosts of the dorm trapped them and with a glare they were forced to wait until the sobs subsided.

Soon they were ushered into the kitchen and Riddle couldn’t look away from the scene. Yuuki had passed out but tears still streamed down her face, her body covered in a blanket far larger than her form.

Seeing her like that, she did not look like the pillar of unending strength that Riddle assumed she was. She was not a girl who constantly gazed at the world with half lidded eyes, who acted knowing more than she let on.

She was just another girl, tired and lonely who was forcefully brought into their world, where everything was strange and odd to her, and things kept on being thrown her way regardless of her wishes.

Yet she shouldered on.

She did not show weakness, in fact she tried to be strong even towards him who spat barbs at her, and all Riddle could feel was the stone in his stomach drop further.

Her only fellow Dorm resident, Grim stared at him with a flat gaze. His flames flickered and while his tail flicked languidly, Riddle swore he saw the cat’s shadow lengthen. The ghosts presence lingered like a weight and all he could do was swallow.

It felt like he escaped an execution as the cat let them off. If this was how his residents felt all the time, no wonder they hated him.

He was escorted back to the dorm, Trey and Cater had hid him away from the whispers, their support a gentle weight that he was grateful for. But he caught the gaze of two people who seemed to deduce what happened as frowns appeared on their faces.

The next day came soon enough, but he did not have a restful sleep. The two other freshman, Ace and Deuce, had vanished early in the morning before he could talk to them. He was informed by the professor not to do anything strenuous, so he was confined to his room, but Trey had come by to visit alongside Cater.

“How are you feeling?” Trey asked sympathetically and Riddle could only shake his head. Cater winced apologetically, “After hearing that, can’t blame you.”

Trey punched Cater’s arm lightly and the orange haired boy winced, but Riddle shook his head.

“No need to sugarcoat the situation Trey.” Riddle pointed out as Trey looked away awkwardly.

“Just make it up to her!” Cater yelped in panic as the mood dropped even more.

“Can I?” Riddle stared out the window, “I said something I can’t take back.”

Trey seemed to still as he sighed, “That girl… She’s more perceptive than I give credit to. Careful too.”

His odds words made the other two senior pause before Trey quickly explained what happened at the library the day prior to the duel.

“She said that? Yikes.” Cater hummed, “You sure she isn’t prophetic?”

“Her Spirits might be,” Trey huffed, “But I think those words came from personal experience.”

Riddle winced at the memory of his words. The pain and grief in her eyes after she punched him. The wistful longing…

“Does she not have anymore family?” Riddle turned to Trey and his childhood friend closed his eyes in concentration before shaking his head.

“She mentioned during baking that her grandfather passed away before she was born,” Trey muttered, “And with her words during the duel, I think it’s safe to say she’s an orphan now.”

“She hid it so well too,” Trey gazed down at his feet, “She was smiling as she talked about them in the kitchen. I never guessed…”

“If you think about it, its strange that she wasn’t panicking about wanting to go home,” Cater’s eyes widened, “It’s not that she doesn’t want to go home, it’s that no one is back in her home world anymore.”

The group fell silent and Riddle felt the lump in his throat before he harshly swallowed.

“So what can I do?” Riddle echoed, “I owe her too much to not do anything.”

Trey and Cater paused before his childhood friend spoke up.

“You could consult Ace and Deuce.” Trey suggested, “They seem closest to her other than Grim. They might have an idea.”

Cater grimaced, “If you can catch them. They up and vanished early today and even if you do, prepare for the cold shoulder.”

Riddle closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

Ace’s first impression of the prefect was that she was a snobby pretty boy.

In hindsight, it was pretty stupid of him to not notice that the same pretty boy was an actual girl. Ace felt that he couldn’t be blamed for that, NRC was an all boy’s school after all.

He remembers how irritated he was to see Grim happily perched on the guy’s shoulder. Long raven black hair tied into a lose low ponytail, amber eyes half lidded as she listened to the demon cat prattle on.

So he did what most teenage boys did when their ego was wounded, he picked a fight to regain his lost pride.

He didn’t consider that that first fight would cement their friendship. He didn’t count on getting along with the uptight Deuce. He didn’t think he would have really apologized to Grim.

He didn’t think he’d get along with the girl from another world this much.

That bold girl who literally had no idea how to use magic but tried anyway even in the face of getting squashed by an ink monster.

Though he would never tell her that. He still had his pride to consider.

Three days into his college life, he considered his friendship with the other three to be closer than anything else he had in his life. He supposed the death-defying events played a role in that but details.

What he didn’t think was how human Yuu was.

When Dorm Leader Riddle came back last night, the guilt on his face was plain as day. But it didn’t stem from the trouble he caused; Ace could see it was something else given how Cater-senpai and Trey-senpai looked.

And given the words that was thrown during the duel, he quickly figured out what it was.

A glance at Deuce and the other boys’ eyes flashed and they were on the same page. The next morning, as early as they could they packed some clothes to stay over for the weekend and rushed over to the Ramshackle Dorm.

They were greeted by the ghosts and they rushed in and saw Yuu covered in blankets. A light breakfast on the table and her fingers wrapped around some tea.

She had the same half lidded gaze, but her eyes were red rimmed, her throat slightly croaky and her complexion didn’t recover from yesterday. She looked less like the unstoppable star that stood up against the Ink Monster, the person that proudly defended them against Riddle.

Instead of the knowing look in her eyes, all Ace could see was how tired the girl actually was. Then it dawned on him that perhaps Yuu was just really lost. Thrown into a completely different world for some unknown reason, jumping into trouble after trouble to help out, and no one to return to back home.

It was a wonder why she was tired all the time.

Despite her sharp eyes, and even sharper tongue, Ace and Deuce knew how soft she really was inside. The fact she kept on helping them spoke a lot.

But she quirked her lips in that same half smile she always did and drawled a greeting. Grim sat on her lap and a narrow of his eyes made the two Heartslabyul freshmen pause.

He wondered how Yuu saw the world sometimes, because she was exceptionally sharp. She threw out an especially dry jab that made Deuce sputter and made him bark a laugh.

The day was spent just fooling around, relaxing after the absurd ordeals they faced over just three days. He showed her some of their worlds games and she motioned some of hers (He was curious about the Final Fantasy series she gushed about, who knew she loved to game?) and Deuce pulled out his laptop (Which her world also had. For a world without magic, it was surprisingly similar) and showed her stupidly cute baby chick videos.

Slowly, over time the shadows in her eyes dissipated. She chuckled brighter, she stood straighter, she spoke louder. With a quick glance between him and the two others they shared a victorious smile.

So maybe he can be forgiven for how irritated he felt. When he had to return back to Heartslabyul to grab his phone charger and bumped into the Dorm Leader.

Riddle looked so much smaller now, after witnessing the senior at his worst and weakest. He wasn’t the unsurmountable mountain to climb over anymore. He was just another person with not much experience in socializing.

“What do you want?” He asked flatly Riddle flinched, “I only came back to pick up something. If you want to ask, get straight to the point.”

It wasn’t hard to guess what the Dorm Leader wanted to ask. In reading people, he would say he was perhaps on the same level as Yuu, maybe even more since he noticed how awkward the girl was in accepting affection.

Riddle fidgeted awkwardly before he started, “If I wanted to apologize to Kagami-san… What should I do?”

Ace raised a brow, “You didn’t think about it?”

“After what I said,” Riddle looked away, “I wasn’t sure what was appropriate.”

Ace stared down his senior before sighing and the Dorm leader winced. Ace wanted to stay mad, but he recalled how the girl despite being hurt, decided to help Riddle anyway. The way that she staggered over to his unconscious form despite her own exhaustion and gently held his hand and called him in a soft voice.

The fact that Riddle is asking and considering other views now was evidence in how he was willing to change. So, Ace cut him some slack, he was repenting and that was enough.

For now.

“Be honest to her.” Ace bluntly stated, “And put sincere effort into the apology.”

At the owlish stare he received Ace ran a hand through his hair tiredly as he tried to explain.

“Look, Yuu despite how she acts isn’t some vengeful person who holds a grudge,” Ace paused as he recalled the fury in her eyes when Riddle attacked the idea of her family being mediocre, “As long as you don’t repeat what you said anyway.”

The dorm leader paled, and Ace tried to clarify before the leader got some wrong idea, “I keep on saying this, but that girl isn’t as thorny as she appears. She’s soft and if you’re honest, she’ll accept your effort.”

  
Because that was the thing wasn’t it.

_Yuu liked honesty._

She cut through all the layers of lies and perceptions that people put up and looked at them as who they were. As long as you did your best, she’ll huff and puff, but she won’t do more. Instead she’d do her best to help push you along.

That was the core of the tired, sarcastic, dry witted and soft hearted Yuuki Kagami.

“Just be sincere,” Ace concluded, “That should be enough for her to forgive you.”

Riddle looked down and he appeared pensive and Ace swiftly turned on her heels and waved at the upperclassman as he made his way back to the Ramshackle Dorm.

He hoped that the dorm leader took his advice.

He really didn’t want to deal with anymore drama.

* * *

The weekend was a much-needed time to consider what action to take.

But as more time passed, the harder it seemed for Riddle to know what to do. The next Unbirthday Party was scheduled to occur soon, and he was quickly running out of time to apologize to the Ramshackle Dorm prefect.

He still had to bake the tarts for an apology, so holding off on the apology any longer would be detrimental.

He bit the bullet and on Monday after classes were over, he stood in front of the Ramshackle Dorm with a tart in hand. He hand made one following the recipe Trey gave him and he thought it wasn’t a bad tart for his first time.

It wasn’t great looking, but Ace said Kagami-san liked sincerity, so maybe it was better that it wasn’t perfect.

Trey and Cater offered to come offer support but he refused. He needed to do this on his own. It was only right.

One of the ghosts greeted him and while they still gave him the stink eye, it wasn’t as bad as the last time he was there. The ghost left and soon he heard soft footsteps before the door opened and revealed Kagami-san.

Her sharp eyes stared him down and Riddle resisted the urge to flinch. The girl had a blank expression as she hummed before motioning for him to come in. She led him to the lounge and sat him down as she went to grab some tea.

Grim pounced from the shadows and stared him down before scoffing and leaving without a trace. Perhaps he left to give him some privacy?

Soon, Kagami-san returned, and a couple of plates and two steaming cups were on the table.

A silence so thick that you cut through it permeated between the two. The girl seemed to appraise him before and he could think it through, the apology spilled out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry!” Riddle wanted to slap himself for the crude way it came out, but it couldn’t be taken back anymore, “What I said was completely uncalled for.”

He paused as his mind tried to scramble for his previously thought out apology, now blanking when he needed it at the most, “I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I thought you deserved the apology.”

He pushed the tart forward, “This is a part of my apology, please accept it!”

It was such an awkward apology, that his previous self would have cut of his own head for it, but at the moment it was all he could say.

Kagami-san was staring at him quietly, her eyes never moved from his face and Riddle stilled as the raven-haired girl hummed. Her eyes were unnervingly sharp and seemed to cut him to the core.

“Did you know,” The girl started all of a sudden, “That my grandmother passed away a month prior to me arriving.”

Riddle screamed in his head but said nothing as he swallowed harshly.

“And you know as I was growing up,” The girl continued onwards heedless of Riddle’s own growing nervousness, “my gentle and kind grandmother always told me this.”

“Do what you think is right.”

She paused and tilted her head, “She always saw the good in people. In everyone, even if she knew that people had the capacity for great evil.”

“Honestly,” The girl closed her eyes and collected her words, “I’m still angry.”

Riddle flinched at her words but the girl pushed onwards, “But I’m not that spiteful, so I’m doing what I think is right.”

Slowly, the girl leaned forward and Riddle clenched his eyes shut, before a small stinging pain on his forehead made him yelp.

The girl was quirking her lips in that same half smile as always, her finger that flicked him poked his head gently to soothe the pain away.

“Now we’re even.” The girl huffed fondly, “Your too awkward Riddle-senpai.”

Riddle gaped as he held his head. He ducked his head as he could feel a flush go up his neck.

“Is this alright?” He muttered and the girl hummed.

“I said it before, right?” The girl chuckled as she opened the box with the tart inside, sliding the confectionary out to hold on a plate, “It’s alright if you make mistakes. You don’t have to be perfect.”

“What’s important is how you pick yourself afterwards.” The girl showed him his work, how clearly its flaws were. Yet as she held it up gently, it looked as good as that first tart he had, “How you learn from them.”

“Riddle-senpai,” The girl huffed as she took a bite of the sweet, “I’ve met people who cowered where you decided to face forward. You’re learning and that’s enough.”

The girl looked at him with gentle eyes and quirked her lips and Riddle couldn’t help how his heart was beating in his ears. His heart lightened and he laughed softly.

“Though,” The girl had a wry smile on her face and pushed the tart forward for him to taste. He blinked and cocked his head as he took a bite, and chocked as the salty flavor invaded his mouth, “Maybe try the tart first before giving it to someone to eat.”

He could feel the horror in his face, but the girl laughed gently, so warmly that he couldn’t help joining in.

On the other side of the door, Grim rolled his eyes and turned to the rest of the eavesdropping group.

Trey and Cater exchanged relieved sighs while Ace and Deuce rolled their eyes, but the smirks betrayed their relief.

Grim flicked his tail as he snickered. The soft sound of laughter bright and beautiful in their wake.

* * *

The sound of laughter and joy was a pleasant thing to hear after all the things they had gone through.

Yuuki hummed contentedly beside Grim as they painted the white roses prior to the Unbirthday Party commencing. The Ramshackle Duo were especially invited to the party after their involvement in saving the dorm.

The duo was given special outfits to match the dorm residents and Yuuki could only huff at the checkered style dress she was given. It was an adorable outfit, just not one she was used to. Her two friends had different reactions, Ace ruffling her hair before Deuce smacked him in the head and gave his own compliments.

Cater had lifted his phone up but a dry stare was enough to deter him while Trey had chuckled in amusement as the orange haired senior pouted.

And to complete the look, Grim was given his own specialized ribbon. He boasted how good he looked.

Yuuki glanced around her and she noted how much more relaxed the residents were compared to before. Their laughter wasn’t forced and there was an overwhelming cheer in the air.

Riddle had changed for the better, and it was reflected in those who followed him.

Though he was still strict, people weren’t afraid to approach him anymore. He joined in painting the roses alongside everyone. Ace while openly whining did it in jest while Deuce was dutifully trying to impress the red-haired senior.

She paused as a light giggle reached her ears. Her eyes softened as Grim stopped his painting to tilt his head. His eyes shined in recognition of her expression.

“Kagami-san?”

Riddle came up to her, noticing her odd demeanor. “Is something a problem?”

The girl hummed as she shook her head, “No. Though someone else came to join the celebration.”

In a swirl of rose petals, a figure danced in the wind. Her joyful laughter and expression made everyone in the vicinity to pause as they gazed in awe.

Yuuki hummed contentedly as the Spirit giggled joyfully, twirling and swaying in the wind. She drew people to dance with her and some blushed while some gaped confusingly.

As she danced, the white roses slowly turned a beautiful shade of red and more bloomed in their sight.

_What beautiful scenery she has provided us._

The Spirit drew Riddle in a slow waltz and Riddle gaped as he followed uncertainly. But he went along with it with an amused huff and finally as the dance ended, he bowed towards the being who twittered happily and pressed a beautiful bejeweled red rose to his chest before flashing in a bright light and floating towards her in her Crystal Card form.

Yuuki hummed as she handled the card gently and Grim climbed up her shoulder for a peek.

“The Flower.” Yuuki read out, “She’s a gentle one.”

“Did she just bless Riddle like what The Sweet did with glasses over there?” Grim flicked his ears and Riddle gaped.

Yuuki bobbed her head, “It appears so. Congratulations Riddle-senpai.”

The dorm leader gaped before sighing fondly, “While I don’t fully understand what just occurred. I assume it was a good thing?”

Yuuki quirked her lips as Grim purred, “It was a great thing.”

Trey came over to congratulate his childhood friend while Cater was whining he was the only one in the group to not get a beautiful Spirit friend. Ace and Deuce exchanged glances before bursting out into laughter.

The Unbirthday party was allowed to commence now that the roses were a deep red, thanks to The Flower. Everyone took their seats and took a bite at Riddle’s apology tart.

Which, while not as salty as his first attempt, was still slightly salty. Enough so that everyone jerked back in shock.

With the exception of Cater who munched in joy, Trey who was muffling his laughter, and Yuuki who expected the taste.

“Cater-senpai, you probably like the tarts this way, right?” Yuuki hummed as she licked her fork.

The orange haired man blinked at her words and the girl quirked her lips in amusement, “You don’t like sweet stuff, don’t you?”

The senior gaped at her with wide eyes as the rest of the group stared as well. Trey chuckled lowly at everyone’s expressions, “Eh! Wait how did you know! And Trey!”

Cater pouted as Yuuki chuckled, “When we ate the Mont Blanc, you said it was sweet but did not say delicious.”

“And after we met The Sweet, you asked Trey-senpai to show off his magic to change the flavor.” The girl tilted her head as Cater gaped, “It wasn’t hard to figure out the rest.”

The girl paused as she looked at her green haired senior, “Though I don’t know when Trey-senpai realized it.”

“The exact same way you realized it.” Trey smirked, “He never showed it on his face but whenever he ate my sweets, he brought up my Doodle Suit. I just never brought it up.”

The two shared smirks as Cater deadpanned, “Yuu-chan your too sharp, how did you read me so easily!” he whined before pointing at his fellow senior “And Trey! That habit of yours of not saying anything, get rid of it!”

The girl closed her eyes as she sighed contentedly, “I should be able to read you Cater-senpai. We’re the same age after all.”

A silence suddenly filled the air and Yuuki blinked at the owlish stares from the rest of the group. Grim deadpanned at the girl, “They’re acting weird again.”

The girl paused before muttering to herself, “I didn’t tell you guys huh?”

The girl sighed before tilting her head and pointing to herself, “I’m eighteen.”

“What?!” Cater yelled in surprise as the rest of the group gaped.

“Imagine my surprise that despite having College in its name and having a four-year curriculum similar to universities, NRC is a high school.” The girl stated flatly with a raised brow, “No wonder the first years are all sixteen. I didn’t realize it until I heard Deuce’s muttering when we were baking. After that I confirmed it with the Headmaster.”

“How is that different at your place then?!” Ace waved his fork rapidly, still trying to process the information suddenly dropped on their laps.

  
The girl huffed in amusement, “My home country has three years for high school before we enter university. Unlike NRC students which graduates at twenty, we graduate high school when we are eighteen.”

“Wait a moment,” Riddle worded slowly as his eyes widened, “If you said that students graduate high school at eighteen…”

“Guess who’s being forced to repeat high school all over again.” The girl drawled, drawing amusement from everyone’s dropped jaws.

“You have the worst luck ya know.” Grim deadpanned as he flicked his tail. Yuuki rolled her eyes at her friends and a pink flush crawled up their necks.

“Thankfully, the headmaster is allowing me to test out all the common subjects like math and such. Then I can use those free periods to catch up with stuff I don’t know.” The girl drawled as she lifted her cup to her lips, “It’s not too bad of a deal.”

The girl paused as she looked at her cup, “I’m a little worried what will happen to my scholarship now though, but I guess I can’t cry over spilt milk.”

“…Prefect I can’t believe I’m asking this,” Ace muttered with dead eyes, “But were you an actual model student back home?”

“Not really,” The girl raised her brow, “I was just desperate. I didn’t have much money to pay for the tuitions so If I didn’t get a scholarship in some way, I wouldn’t have been able to pay for my education. I worked my ass off and when I did need money, part time jobs was the way to go.”

The girl paused in her explanation as she took in the general chaos suddenly taking place at their table. Ace and Deuce were just looking up at the sky with dead gazes, as if questioning the very world they lived in.

Cater and Trey gaped before slowly a flush went up their necks at the embarrassment of not realizing the girl sitting at their table was in their age group, and not someone younger as they had been treating her before.

“I attacked a senior,” Riddle muttered and looked ready to repeat his apology again, “Not only that but a girl, what have I done…”

The girl paused in her treat before exhaling softly.

_Better stop this now before it turns into chaos._

“Technically,” She stressed to the group dryly, “Since I don’t know enough and don’t have enough experience, I count as your junior.”

She paused to let the information sink in, and she raised her brow at the odd expression on everyone’s faces.

“Don’t change the way your treat me please.” The girl sighed as she remarked dryly. “Don’t let this tidbit about me ruin the party.”

The group stared at her flatly before sighing in unison. And the girl tilted her head in a silent question.

_What was that about?_

“Hmm~ Hmm~” A voice piped up, “Trey’s sweets are always so delicious no matter how many I eat~”

The group paused and snapped their heads towards the unknown voice. Appearing from nowhere, Chen’ya took a bite out of the tart and obnoxiously munched on the food.

“Chen’ya!” Riddle stood up from his seat, “What are you doing here?”

“Hmmm~” Chen’ya laughed lightly, “I came to celebrate your Unbirthday Party! Congratulations Riddle!”

_…That was more than just for the party wasn’t it?_

Yuuki tilted her head as she considered Riddle’s second childhood friend. The person who directed them towards Trey for more information. The exclamations of Grim at realizing who intruded the party slipped her mind. The raven-haired girl huffed in amusement as the pieces clicked together.

_Riddle-senpai isn’t as alone as he thought he was…_

“Speaking of, what dorm are you from anyway?” Grim’s question brought Yuuki out of her thoughts and the rest of the freshmen tilted their heads curiously.

“In the first place Chen’ya’s not a student of Night Raven College,” Trey smiled awkwardly, “He’s from Night Raven College’s long-standing rival school, Royal Sword Academy.”

“Eh! He’s from a different school!” Deuce exclaimed as Ace did a spittake, “What’s more its Royal Sword Academy!”

“…Did he break in and enter the school then?” Yuuki echoed blankly, taking in the information that there are other magic schools around in this world.

Immediately the surrounding burst into a commotion as the other dorm student directed hostile glares at the cat person who grinned cheekily.

“The students are radiating killing intent ya know?” Grim deadpanned.

Just as Grim said that, the rest of the dorm stood up and tried to catch Chen’ya who waved a hand and vanished into thin air, almost as if he was never there in the first place.

The students in a surprising show of unity roared and ran out of the party in search of the intruder, leaving only their group at the party.

Riddle pinched his nose as he sighed, “Students of NRC have a high chance of getting agitated when RSA is mentioned.”

Trey laughed weakly, “Can you blame them? After losing to them for a hundred years…”

Yuuki paused from her tart to blink owlishly at her seniors, “That goes beyond bad and straight to amazing.”

“Oi! Is that really the reaction you should have!” Ace yelled at her and Yuuki smirked.

“No more gloomy talk!” Cater cut in with cheer, “We’re celebrating today! Let’s enjoy the Unbirthday Party!”

Riddle and Trey glanced at each other and sighed fondly as Ace and Deuce cheered.

“I’m gonna eat until my stomach bursts you know!” Grim cheered as he dug into the food.

Yuuki hummed as everyone enjoyed the celebration before she blinked at an idea. She quickly grabbed the ghost camera on the side of her dress. She tapped Grim on the head and waved the camera and Grim smirked as he pounced from his seat to interrupt the rest of the group.

Riddle yelped and Trey laughed as the cat bounced from seat to seat. Ace yelled as he tried to grab the cat and Deuce shook his head fondly and Cater raised his own smartphone for a pic.

“Guys!” She yelled to get their attention and they turned to see her hold the camera up, and with a flash she took a picture. The guys blinked to get the flash out of their eyes.

“Did you really have to do that?” Riddle huffed as he recovered first.

Yuuki hummed as she looked at the picture she took. “Memories are important after all.”

Ace grinned as he grabbed the camera and dragged Yuuki into the group. “Then you should be in it too then Prefect!”

Yuuki blinked wildly as Grim jumped into her lap and with a final cheer, Ace took a group selfie.

_…This world hasn’t been all that bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the end of the Heartslabyul arc XD Things have finally settled for this arc and the next chapter will be an interlude before we jump into the Savanaclaw Arc XD
> 
> Also! Yuuki's age is finally revealed! She is 18 years old, the same age as the third years lol XD She had graduated high school in Japan and was prepping to go to college when she got Isekai'd lol. So she is older than the first year gang but since she has zero knowledge of magic, it balances out lol. Gotta have someone take care of the troublesome trio XD
> 
> ALSO FANART TTwTT I NEVER EXPECTED TO GET FANART OF YUUKI TTWTT 
> 
> Shaine26 drew Yuuki in the Dancing and Stars event clothes! 
> 
> https://silverstar56.tumblr.com/post/627899358396956672/a-fanart-for-you-aaaaaaaah-shaine26
> 
> Nanami10 sent me beautiful fanart of Yuuki toooo. 
> 
> https://silverstar56.tumblr.com/post/631284172033605632/for-a-pretty-star-uuuuuuuuuum-oo-holy-crap
> 
> https://silverstar56.tumblr.com/post/631500422209732608/happy-halloween-trick-or-treat-i-gave-you-a
> 
> https://silverstar56.tumblr.com/post/631961525407596544/let-the-stars-light-your-way-nanamiiiiiiii
> 
> And finally, my own drawings of Yuuki! Please for give me as my drawing skills are kind of meh XD.
> 
> A simple doodle of Yuuki
> 
> https://silverstar56.tumblr.com/post/631157391647440896/so-i-doodled-a-super-rough-look-of-yuuki-its-not 
> 
> And What I think Yuuki would wear for Halloween
> 
> https://silverstar56.tumblr.com/post/631512922736230400/so-i-was-debating-whether-or-not-to-post-this
> 
> Again to remind people, since chapter 5 is on pause and the Halloween Event is going on, i'm going to slow down this fic because I want to get through chapter 5 so I don't blindside myself with canon lol.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS! I feel really blessed that people enjoy reading my story so far! 
> 
> What do you guys think of this chapter? Let me know since we finally cleared the first major arc of the story XD I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter! Have an awesome weekend!


	13. Chapter 13

_Once upon a time…_

_There was a land where fairy tales existed._

_Where order and justice did not yet exist in full form. Where the rule was to take or be taken. To hurt than to be hurt._

_In this land, there lived a single young male crow. He lived in the dark forests, which were shrouded in mists and shadows, isolated from the rest of the world. The forest was bountiful in fruits and jewels and the crow himself was blessed with cunning and shrewdness. He seemingly had enough to live wealthy life, yet he did not desire that._

_What he desired were not the materialistic items that littered his land. What he desired was something others did not revere, that some even scorned._

_It was a wish many not dare to consider._

_~Excerpt from an unknown fairy tale_

* * *

“Riddle-kun you shouldn’t dawdle too long.” Cater teased his Dorm Leader, “it’s not gentlemanly to make a lady wait!”

Riddle shot Cater a glare, but the effect was diminished by the flushing of his cheeks. Trey chuckled at the antics of his friends as they walked over to the Ramshackle Dorm.

“I am not dawdling!” Riddle hissed before coughing into his fist, “Besides, Yuu-san called on short notice. It is inevitable that she waits.”

“Though there is someone here who wants to get there quickly?” Trey smirked as he pointed to Riddle’s arms.

On his arm, The Flower, shrunken to a much smaller side tugged his hand towards the dorm with a cheerful giggle. Riddle awkwardly allowed himself to be led by the small Spirit and his friends smirked at his predicament.

Earlier, the three seniors got the shock of their life as The Flower appeared from the Jeweled Rose that Riddle kept by his bedside. The Spirit was in a much smaller form than what they expected and tugged on Riddle’s arm insistently.

After a game of charades, the seniors deduced that the spirit wanted them to go to the Ramshackle Dorm and assumed that Yuu-san needed some help. Since they were free, they departed quickly towards their destination.

Soon they arrived at the front step of the Dorm and as they were about to knock, a familiar voice rang out.

“I don’t get it!”

The three paused as they blinked at the sudden voice.

“Was that Ace-chan?” Cater questioned. Riddle opened his mouth to answer but another voice rung out,

“Ace! Stop whining already!”

“And that’s Deuce’s voice.” Trey muttered awkwardly as he scratched his cheek.

“But you don’t get it either right!” They heard Ace retort back before a loud yowl interrupted the two.

“Both of you are too loud ya know!”

“Grim-kun completes the set…” Cater laughed weakly.

Riddle huffed irritated at the misconduct of the two freshmen before The Flower tugged on his arm insistently.

The trio exchanged glances before letting themselves in. At once they were greeted with the fragrance of baked goods and they blinked as The Flower dragged them to kitchen and they blinked at the sight.

Seated by the kitchen table was the aforementioned Heartslabyul freshman who had their hands down and looking at a stack of homework while Grim growled from the kitchen counter, his paws stirring a bowl of colored batter.

But what shocked them was the many soft puffs running around the kitchen helping Yuuki with baking and checking the oven. The Sweet floated around gleefully as the girl whispered something to the spirit as she mixed another batter.

“What’s the answer for question fifteen?” Ace hissed as he ran a hand through his hair frantically.

“It’s two hundred years ago.” Yuuki drawled amused, “Trein-sensei mentioned it in class. Its on the notes I lent you.”

Ace scrambled and snagged a paper of the table as Deuce groaned, “I don’t get how you managed to catch that.”

“For me, learning the history of this world is like learning the lore of a game,” The girl hummed as she checked her batter and nodded in satisfaction, “If you think of it that way, it’s not too difficult.”

As soon as The Sweet spotted Trey, she twittered and zipped towards the senior and floated around Trey cheerfully.

“Huh? Why are you guys here?” Grim blinked as he noticed the new presences. The two freshman’s heads snapped up and balked at the sight of their dorm leader while Yuuki turned her head around and blinked at the new guests that arrived.

“Senpai?” Yuuki blinked, “Did you come to visit? I thought you guys are still tired after celebrating the Unbirthday party two days ago?”

“What are you saying Yuu-chan?” Cater giggled at the expression of Ace and Deuce, “I thought you called us?”

The girl tilted her head with a blank expression and Cater laughed awkwardly as he pointed at The Flower hanging off Riddle’s arm.

“Oh!” Yuuki’s eyes lit up in understanding, “No I didn’t call you. The Flower probably wanted to show Riddle-senpai her brother.”

The three seniors blinked as Ace and Deuce snickered. The three seniors shot questioning looks as the two directed them to the lounge.

The three seniors stepped out of the kitchen for a short moment before returning with blank expressions.

And a large earthy turtle trailing after their steps.

“…Yuu-chan.” Cater echoed blankly as the girl hummed.

“Yuu-san, that’s a turtle.” Riddle echoed the sentiment Cater felt.

“He’s a Spirit in the form of a tortoise.” Yuuki corrected as she took piped out the batter she had in spade shapes.

“…How is a girl spirit related to a tortoise?” Trey asked dryly as Ace and Deuce burst out laughing.

“See! This is the normal reaction someone has!” Ace pointed out to Yuuki, “Not just go ‘huh, Spirit families must be wild’!”

Yuuki rolled her eyes at the laughing duo as Grim snickered before showing her his batter and she nodded.

“Laugh it up you two.” Yuuki drawled as the three seniors sighed heavily. “But to answer your question Trey-senpai, he’s The Earth.”

“The Earth?” Riddle echoed as his eyes gained a calculative glint. “That’s a major element.”

Yuuki hummed as she nodded, “’From the Earth comes Wood, and from the Wood come plants and Flowers.’ That’s what The Earth said anyway.”

Trey tilted his head as he patted the head of The Sweet who giggled before returning back to Yuuki’s side. “So that’s what you mean by the tortoise being The Flower’s siblings. She is under the Element of Earth.”

Yuuki nodded, “The Flower is fond of you Riddle-senpai, so she probably wanted to show you her brother who just woke up.”

Riddle watched The Flower twirl around the tortoise joyfully before resting on its back. The reptile rumbled gently, its presence rising slightly before relaxing as he lied down and closed its eyes.

“When did he appear?” Riddle asked as he turned back to the girl.

Grim groaned as his ears flattened Yuuki huffed amusedly, “Yesterday morning. It was a good thing it was Saturday.”

“No kidding,” The cat monster grumbled, “I thought I was still dreaming when I saw a huge tortoise outside the window ya know.”

The three seniors paused at the description. Riddle sighed as something clicked, “Is that why we heard about the Headmaster rush off yesterday?”

The weekly Dorm Leader meeting was cancelled as a message was received from Crewel-sensei that Headmaster had something come up. Riddle recalled the unamused faces of the Dorm Leaders yesterday and his own irritation at having wasted time.

“Apparently having a large floating reptile appear out of nowhere during our chat was slightly shocking for everyone here.” Yuuki hummed as she quirked her lips, “The Headmaster was waving his hands off about a missed meeting?”

“You were the only one who was calm, prefect.” Deuce deadpanned as Ace and Grim nodded in unison. Riddle’s forehead pulsed at the description of the flighty headmaster.

Trey blinked as he realized something, “That’s right, you two asked to stay over for the weekend…”

“So you were here when the Spirit appeared…” Cater smiled weakly at the looks that Ace and Deuce shot their seniors.

“Why was the Headmaster here anyway?” Riddle shook his head as the topic derailed.

The troublesome trio grimaced as Yuuki sighed, “The Headmaster wanted a more in-depth report about the Overblot incident…”

“And that guy” Grim continued, pointing at the sleeping tortoise, “Popped up in the middle and dropped a ton of stuff on us ya know?”

Riddle’s eyes flashed, “Information? About your situation Yuu-san?”

The girl hummed as something flashed through her eyes as she pulled out something from the oven and pushed in another tray of Spade shaped batters.

“Seniors please take a seat. Standing around will be uncomfortable for this conversation.” The girl closed her eyes as she sighed softly.

The three seniors exchanged glances and sat down by the table. Ace and Deuce pushed their homework to the side, and Riddle noted the relief on their faces to get a break. Soon, several cups of steaming tea were on the table as little puffs played around them.

The girl hummed as she took a seat, “Where do I begin?”

Ace scoffed, “Maybe the bomb about what blots truly are?”

“What?!” Riddle exclaimed, “You figured out that mystery?!”

Trey and Cater’s eyes widened as the information registered.

“That’s huge!” Cater yelped, “No one has ever really figured out what Blots are! Its just assumed it was like leftover after someone uses magic!”

But to their confusion, Yuuki shook her head, “We didn’t figure it out. But we were told that the Spirits do know what Blots actually are. Though they call It by a different name.”

The girl paused as she looked down at her tea, “They call it the Taint.”

Trey narrowed his eyes at the odd tone the girl had, “There’s a but to that though.”

Grim grumbled as his tail flicked towards the sleeping tortoise, “That guy says he can’t say what they are. Not yet anyway. Says it’s too dangerous.”

The temperature seemed to drop as the seniors registered what Grim said.

“Dangerous?” Riddle echoed, “That’s not something one would say lightly.”

Ace grimaced, “Yeah, but he said the people of Twisted Wonderland can’t fight back against Blots right now.”

Deuce shook his head as the upperclassman narrowed their eyes, “Seniors, are you aware that the frequency of Overblots have been increasing in Twisted Wonderland over the past ten years?”

Cater and Trey snapped their heads towards the blunette at the information as Riddle frowned.

“Now that you mention it,” Riddle furrowed his brows as he sorted the information he had, “My parents started getting worried ten years ago. I wasn’t aware of what though…”

Trey hissed, “Overblots are increasing… That’s not news you want spread around. Are you sure about this?”

“The crow man confirmed it himself,” Grim muttered as his ears flattened against his head, “He said only the top guys are aware of it though. Don’t want the public to panic or something.”

The three seniors frowned at the news as Yuuki hummed.

“Trey-senpai, Cater-senpai.” She called for their attention as the seniors turned towards her, “Remember when The Star said they went to sleep for a long time for a reason? And why they said its time that they wake up now?”

Trey and Cater recalled the conversation and hissed. “You don’t mean?!”

“Bingo.” Ace nodded, “That tortoise over there said they sealed themselves to help contain the Blot a long time ago. But it started to leak out, so they had to wake up now.”

“That’s why you were called now!” Riddle mumbled as the pieces came together, “If you are the Master these Spirits were waiting for, they would call you know that danger is arriving.”

The girl heaved a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes. The three seniors digested the information as they furrowed their brows.

“Yuu-chan, your involved in something bigger than we thought huh?” Cater looked at the girl with concern.

“I feel like I’m a protagonist in a mahou shoujo manga. Isekai plot plus dramatic problem.” The girl drawled out as she opened her eyes and quirked her lips, “All that’s left is an antagonist or a hot-blooded rival to complete the story.”

Yuuki paused as the three seniors blanked out, “No romance please.”

“Manga? Shoujo?’” Riddle blanked at the unknown terms as Trey and Cater gaped uncertainly. The girl smirked at their confusion as the tension popped like a balloon. “Some terms from back home, you guys probably wouldn’t get it.”

Ace and Deuce snickered as Grim rolled his eyes, “She says some weird stuff ya know? You’ve only seen Yuu when she’s pissed. This is her being snarky.”

“Besides The Earth said it’s not good to worry,” The girl huffed as the seniors just stared at her owlishly, “He said if I stress out, it just makes me more vulnerable. So I’ll do things slowly, like increase my magic reserves bit by bit.”

Trey glanced at Ace and Deuce who had pursed their lips before covering it up with smirks, he could question the two later for more information, for now it’s better to let it go. As he caught Riddle’s eye, he could see his friend agree.

“Its why she’s baking up a storm.” Ace grinned as he covered up his previous expression, “She’s using The Sweet to slowly grow her reserves.”

“So you say,” Yuuki drawled dryly, “But who’s getting bribed with these sweets?”

The girl smirked at the troublesome trio as she stood up and took out the last tray of finished goods. Trey perked up as he noticed the finished creations.

“Macarons?” The green haired man nodded approvingly, “That’s difficult to make, and in this quantity…”

“Bribing?” Cater grinned wickedly, “Hohoho, what did the A-Deuce combo do now?”

Said A-Deuce combo paused from admiring the finished macaron tops and laid a flat gaze at Cater.

“Cater-senpai,” Ace deadpanned, “What’s that nickname?”

“Eh?” Cater leaned back in his chair with a grin, “Since you both have the -ce at the end of your names, I combined them! Besides your always together so it fits!”

“Please call us by our full names!” Deuce complained to the orange haired senior but all he got was a grin in return.

“Why are you bribing our juniors with Macarons?” Trey chuckled as he turned back to the girl who was taking out a piping bag of buttercream fillings out of the fridge.

“These two,” Yuuki pointed a thumb at the arguing freshman who was trying to get Cater to drop the nickname, “Had trouble on their homework and ended up procrastinating. A little motivation helps a lot.”

“Besides, this way I get to practice simple magic and grow my reserves, so it works out.” The girl hummed as she piped out the filling onto the Macaron bottoms.

“So are these cuties a part of The Sweet?” Cater piped up as he pointed at one of the soft puffs that littered the room. The girl nodded, “They helped gather the ingredients and clean up.”

The duo groaned as they thumped their heads on the table. Cater grinned as he shot a pic but sighed at the unsatisfying picture.

“I don’t get how you’re able to understand this stuff so quickly!” Ace whined as Deuce mumbled his agreement, “Are you sure you’re from another world?”

“Studying doesn’t change no matter what world you’re from.” Yuuki deadpanned, “I had to optimize since I had part time jobs to keep up with as well. If my grades dropped it was goodbye to my scholarships.”

Deuce winced as he sighed, “It doesn’t change that the material is difficult. As expected of NRC…”

Ace sighed heavily, “And you keep on pushing us to do this stuff, are you our mom!?”

“If you get this stuff now,” Yuu drawled, “You won’t have to worry about exams when they come.”

Grim purred as he put the top and bottoms of the macarons together for the girl, “Yuu’s a good teacher too! Better than the Cat man.”

Ace and Deuce stopped at their whining as they nodded fervently. Ace sighed, “She’s way better at explaining things than Trein-sensei. Seniors how do you guys deal with him?”

Trey chuckled awkwardly as Cater whistled at the side. Riddle sighed heavily but did not refute the fact that Trein-sensei was a respectable authority figure, he was not the best lecturer.

“Effort isn’t a bad thing in the long run.” Yuuki hummed but the Heartlslabyul duo smirked as they snickered the girl.

“I think it’s the first time,” Ace cheekily grinned, “That I saw someone sulk at the Headmaster though.”

The girl paused at her piping as her eyes twitched. The seniors blinked at the sudden topic change.

“True,” Deuce hummed as Yuuki gave them the stink eye, “I think it was the first time I have ever seen someone get disappointed at not being allowed to take a part time job.”

The seniors blinked at that information as Yuuki groaned loudly, “The Headmaster is providing me with everything, and I don’t like not doing anything!”

“But he said after hearing the spirit if you get too stressed you might Overblot and that’s really bad,” Grim pointed out with a flat gaze, “That’s why he banned you and told you to join a club ya know?”

The girl sighed as she slumped in defeat, “I know, but the lack of independence is itching me…”

As Grim and Yuuki bantered, Cater motioned for Riddle and Trey to get closer to Ace and Deuce.

“Is that really why the Headmaster told her not to get a job?” Cater whispered.

“Nope. The spirit thing helped but that’s just an excuse.” Ace deadpanned as he saw through Crowley for the man he is, “That guy just wants to dote on her. He’s like a dad who just got a daughter to care for.”

“In a sense he is,” Deuce hummed with a finger on his chin, “The Headmaster is effectively Yuu’s guardian while she is in Twisted Wonderland.”

Trey grimaced, “True, his personality does a complete one eighty with her around.”

Riddle grimaced, “I wish he was that reliable in day to day matters…”

Cater sighed, “Yuu-chan too, she needs to receive goodwill better…”

The group looked up to see the ending of the banter between Grim and Yuuki. The girl sighed heavily as she gave up and the cat cheered but she quirked her lips and tapped Grim’s nose before turning to the rest of the group.

“…What’s with that look?” She raised a brow as the group sighed in unison.

The girl tilted her head as she squinted at the group but shrugged as it did not seem to be anything serious.

“Seniors do you mind helping Ace and Deuce with their homework?” Yuuki hummed as she requested the upperclassmen, “They don’t have a lot left and I need to finish these Macarons anyway.”

Riddle’s eyes flashed as he smirked, “It’s a good chance for me to whip these two into shape.”

Ace and Deuce gulped as their eyes darted to everyone else, but Trey chuckled and Cater grinned lightheartedly as he mouthed ‘good luck!’.

“What about Grim!” Ace pointed out and the cat smirked.

“Too bad,” Grim smugly replied, “Yuu helped me finish that stuff two days ago. You’re on your own!”

Grim started to laugh as Ace and Deuce yelled at the cat and Trey sighed fondly.

“Then I’ll help with the Macarons,” Trey rolled up his sleeves, “You just need help piping the filling out?”

Yuuki hummed as she turned back to her work as Ace and Deuce yelped as Riddle’s voice yelled out. Cater’s commentary made it more hilarious to hear.

“You guys are too loud ya know!” Grim’s voice yelled out.

Yuuki hummed as she focused back onto the sweets.

_Looks like I have to make a few more portions for dinner today…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interlude for everyone to relax to at the end of the Overblot. Yuuki definitely deserves this XD.
> 
> And here it begins, the more AU elements of the story is beginning to show up. Pay attention to the Fairy Tale... It will continue on in various chapters and they hide some unique info.... Also, I know in canon that the Blot is leftover magic energy, but for the purpose of my story, the Blots serve another different purpose. For what? Well... 
> 
> That's something that will come to light in later chapters.
> 
> Also, just some general fluff XD Because Yuuki deserves it! Also notice, the guys notice that Crowley is pretty lenient on Yuuki lol. Well, there's a reason why he acts so differently than in canon, but for plot reasons... hehehehe.
> 
> Also! I made a new reference for Yuuki! This is closer to the original reference than the previous one, its much better lol
> 
> https://silverstar56.tumblr.com/post/633609653890285568/not-all-those-who-wander-are-lost-waking-up-in-a
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story so far! Let me know if you like how i'm developing the story. 
> 
> The next chapter starts the Savanaclaw Arc. HEHEHEHE XD


	14. Chapter 14

“What club did you join in the end?”

“None. I made one for myself.” Yuuki drawled as she wrote down the last answer on her page. Grim scratched his had before tugging on her arm and murmuring something indiscernible before the girl

Deuce blinked as he stopped writing down notes. “You made one?”

Yuuki hummed as she cracked her back, “Yeah, we are officially the sole members of The Cooking Club.”

“You actually made a club for food,” Ace snickered, “Can we come by and snack on some of the goods?”

“You already come over for food anyway.” Yuuki deadpanned at the red head, “Not much difference if you come round during the club hours.”

Ace whooped as Deuce sighed fondly, taking the girl’s words as acknowledgement.

“But don’t tell me you guys actually went through the whole list and decided none were good enough for you?” Ace smirked as he scribbled the last answer for his homework before stretching out his arms.

“We didn’t look at every single club,” Yuuki sighed leaning back, “We crossed out all the sports clubs and took a look at the cultural clubs.”

“Didn’t Cater-senpai recommend his club to you guys?” Ace pointed out.

“He did.” Yuuki nodded as Grim shivered, “But the light music club was…”

Yuu grimaced as Grim’s ears flattened, “I thought I’d go deaf ya know.”

Deuce’s brows raised up, “It was that bad?”

The dead stare he received back was answer enough. Ace snickered at the duo as Grim threw his pen at the red head. The freshman laughed as he caught the pen out of midair.

“Wasn’t there another club you were eyeing?” Deuce hummed, “The board game club?”

“I thought that one wasn’t too bad,” Grim yawned as he jumped into Yuuki’s lap, “But Yuu got the creeps from one of the seniors there.”

“Not the creeps,” The raven-haired girl drawled as she patted Grim’s head, “More like my scammer senses were tingling.”

“Doesn’t sound much different,” Ace raised a brow, “Who was it?”

“The Octavinelle Dorm Head, Azul Ashengrotto.” Yuuki huffed softly, “He was polite enough, but I have seen enough of his type to recognize the signs.”

Yuuki narrowed her eyes as she shot a warning look at the duo, “If he ever offers you guys a great deal, you better turn the other way.”

“Because it will be too good to be true?” Deuce narrowed his eyes, recalling his own experiences with scammers trying to take advantage of his mother.

“That and most likely there will be some unmentioned clause somewhere in the deal.” Yuuki hummed, “So the board game club was out.”

Ace hummed as he took in the new info, “What about Trey-senpai’s club? The Science club was it called?”

“About that,” Yuuki drawled, “Since my club is new and only has me and Grim in it, I will be partnering with the Science club often.”

“Partnering?” Ace perked up, “So what you’ll be working together a lot? For what?”

“The Science club does a lot of stuff including gardening and science experiments.” Yuuki narrated as if quoting another person, “In other words it’s a sort of free for all club. In exchange for some grown plants, I will host food science classes and sometimes provide free food for the members.”

“So we’ll be seeing Glasses and that Weirdo often.” Grim grumbled from the girl’s lap.

“I know who Glasses is, and Grim fix the way you address Clover-Senpai,” Deuce frowned at the feline, “But who’s Weirdo?”

“The Pomefiore Vice Leader Rook Hunt.” Yuuki laughed weakly, “He’s… odd.”

“Even you say he’s weird?” Ace laughed, “Must be some character!”

“He’s something,” Yuu smirked, “You’ll get what I mean once you meet him.”

“But why did you cross out the sports clubs?” Deuce asked, “You’re pretty fit from what I’ve seen.”

Ace nodded in agreement, “Wouldn’t have been able to run in the mines or dodge Dorm Head Riddle’s attacks if you weren’t.”

“Hard pass.” Yuuki deadpanned, “I can run and dodge relatively okay, but ball sports are a big no for me.”

Ace furrowed his brows, “That’s too specific Yuu, got a story to tell?”

The two boys watched as Yuuki shifted her eyes awkwardly. The two glanced at Grim who shrugged before exchanging glances and dropping the subject.

For now.

“Speaking of sports, the Interdorm Magishift Tournament is taking place soon.” Ace leaned back on his seat with his hands behind his back. “I want to try my hand in the Heartslabyul Team trials.”

“Same here,” Deuce hummed before smirking, “Which means we’ll be rivals Ace.”

Ace smirked in return as Yuuki blinked, “Magishift?”

“The heck is that?” Grim echoed her sentiments as the duo blinked.

“I keep on forgetting that you aren’t from Twisted Wonderland.” Ace muttered under his breath.

“It’s a worldwide famous magical sport.” Deuce started before going into an in-depth explanation of Magishift.

“It’s a like a mix of American Football and the mystical Quidditch from Hxrry Pxtter.” Yuuki muttered, “A magical ball sports…”

“The heck is American Football? Quidditch?” Ace deadpanned, “We’ll get back to this later, but basically Magishift is a very beloved sport, so a lot of people have fun watching and playing it.”

“And because Night Raven College is one of Twisted Wonderland’s top magical institutions, the Interdorm Magishift Tournament gets a lot of media attention,” Deuce added, “Prior to enrolling I used to watch it on television every year.”

“I used to remember watching the teams duke it out every year.” Ace reminisced, “And since NRC produces a lot of top players, scouts come around to check out any new potential talent.”

Yuuki hummed as she took in the information as Grim began to vibrate on her lap, “If I join the tournament, I’ll be world famous! Yuu!”

The raven haired girl grimaced, “I know what you’re about to ask but I’m going to have to say no this time Grim.”

“Eh?! Why?” Grim complained as Ace stared at the cat with flat eyes.

“Who’s going to play on your team?” Ace pointed out, “You need seven players, and there’s only you and Yuu in this dorm.”

The cat opened his mouth to retort but Ace was a step ahead of the feline, “And before you say you have the ghosts, that’s still only five players. You’re two people short.”

“Maybe next year if you get new students it will be possible,” Deuce murmured apologetically, “But you’re going to have to give up this year Grim.”

“Bold of you to say we’ll get new kids next year.” Yuuki said dryly, “We got this dorm because we’re outliers. Everyone else will get sorted normally and even if they do get this dorm, they might want to transfer out.”

Ace raised a brow as Deuce stared at her with furrowed brows. Grim looked up at her with wide eyes as she blinked.

“What’s with those eyes?” Yuuki drawled.

“…You’re kind of refusing any chance of playing.” Deuce worded slowly.

“It’s weird.” Ace said bluntly, “Do you really hate sports that much?”

The two watched as Yuuki fidgeted slightly, “It’s not that I don’t like sports, ball sports are just not in my ballpark.”

The two deadpanned at the pun as Yuuki snickered, but Grim was still staring at her with wide eyes and the girl blinked, “Grim?”

“… You’re going to stay here?” The cat questioned softly, “I thought you’d wanna go home.”

Ace and Deuce widened their eyes at the topic and snapped their heads at the cat. Yuuki hummed and patted Grim’s head slowly, “I do want to go home, but its less of staying there and more of grabbing some of my stuff.”

“Yuu?” Ace straightened in his seat as the girl quirked her lips in a soft smile.

“I don’t have any family over there anymore, and I didn’t really have any friends either.” The girl pushed onwards, “There isn’t really a point in staying in a world if I have no one there.”

“Honestly I was just worried how’d I survive here if I didn’t have any documents.” The girl huffed amusedly, “but the headmaster solved that problem very quickly.”

“So why?” Deuce started before he cut his words off.

“Why do I want to go back?” Yuuki hummed, “I want to bring my family’s ashes here, maybe grab some stuff that I can’t find here and bring it over. But if it’s not possible to go back I won’t be too worked up about it.”

“Besides,” Yuuki quirked a small smile at grim, “I promised you that first day, remember?”

Grim’s eyes widened as his mouth opened. He stared at the girl as his eyes gained a shiny glaze before he huffed and buried his nose into her stomach. The two boys awkwardly looked away to give the two some semblance of privacy but a weight they didn’t know they had in their stomachs lifted.

“I also need to keep you guys out of trouble anyways,” Yuuki smirked at the group, “It works out.”

Ace widened his eyes as he eyed the amused look in her eyes and took the topic change with grace. He scoffed, “Pretty sure you’ll get into trouble someday and you’ll be begging us to drag you out somehow.”

The boy smirked in returned as Yuuki rolled her eyes. Deuce coughed in his fist to hide a laugh as Grim poked out from his hiding and snickered.

“That’ll be the day.” Yuuki mused as she leaned back on her seat. “But given how the school year started, I don’t doubt it.”

* * *

“By the way is the new Dorm joining the tournament?” Kalim chirped as the rest of the Dorm leaders paused in their meeting regarding the Interdorm Magishift Tournament.

“We forgot the other monster in the school.” Idia mumbled from his tablet, “She’s not even in this meeting.”

“Unfortunately, due to a lack of participants the Ramshackle Dorm is unable to participate. Which is why I did not call Kagami-san for this meeting, seeing as we are only discussing the Interdorm MagiShift Tournament.” Crowley answered and Riddle’s eyes sharpened at the way the Headmaster’s mood shifted slightly.

“That is sorely mistaken Headmaster,” Azul pushed his glasses up as his eyes flickered towards Riddle for a moment before focusing back on Crowley, “Kagami-san has not been invited to any Dorm Leader meeting despite her being an official Prefect. Surely, she should have been invited for the other meetings?”

Riddle eyes glanced across the room as the other Dorm leaders narrowed their eyes. Vil pursed his lips, “We have been letting it slide since the beginning of the year is fraught with many responsibilities. However, it has already been a month into the school year. The Ramshackle Dorm may be small and fairly new, but the potato should have been informed of her responsibilities and joining the meetings as we have done.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes as he cocked his head and Riddle felt a chill run down his spine and as he quickly scanned the room, the rest had the same reaction given their tense postures.

“I have been busy settling her living situation as well as her particulars and education requirements.” Crowley informed demurely but the sudden mood change wasn’t unnoticed, “It is an unfortunate reality that while Kagami-san is sorely ahead in some subject, she also has lacking information on others as well.”

“She’s ahead in some stuff?” Kalim tilted his head as he echoed Crowley’s words, “That can’t be. Isn’t she sixteen?”

Riddle resisted the urge to pinch his nose at how lighthearted Kalim was. As expected, no one but perhaps his group of friends and the staff was aware of Yuuki’s actual age. “She’s not, Yuu-san is eighteen.”

Vil widened his eyes as the group could hear Idia sputter from his tablet. Though it did not escape his eyes at how the Headmaster tilted his head at how familiarly he referred Yuuki.

“Are you kidding me.” Idia stammered fom his tablet, “She’s the same age as me?!”

“She’s older than all of us except for the third years!” Kalim placed his fist on his palm as he received his lightbulb moment.

“Yuu-san confirmed it herself,” Riddle sighed, “Not only that. In her world she has already graduated from High School and was about to enter University as well. With full scholarships.”

“So the potato is being forced to repeat High school like mister royalty over here.” Vil hummed as Leona growled at the insult.

“Indeed.” The headmaster nodded, “in order to accommodate Kagami-san’s education better, I had her test out of the common subject such as math. She not only passed but with flying colors. Enough so if she wished to, she could skip several levels of university as well.”

“She’s that far ahead?” Azul smirked slyly, “How unexpected.”

“However, she lacks the basic knowledge of magic that does not exist in her world.” Crowley cocked his head, “Kagami-san suggested that whatever free period she has from her common subjects be focused in getting her up to speed.”

“She’s quite diligent,” Vil hummed, “I had heard from Rook about her and it appears he was telling the truth. Not that I hate that type of effort.”

Leona rolled his eyes, “Great. The herbivore is catching up. Can you speed up her magic control though? The presence leaking of her is scaring some members of my dorm.”

“Oya?” Crowley cocked his head, “I did not realize that was going to be a problem.”

Azul sighed as he shook his head, “While I do not like agreeing with Leona-san much, I must agree. While she has gotten better, the slight presence is bothering some Merman as well.”

“That’s right, I forgot that other species are more in tune with magic.” Kalim pondered, “Is it that bad?”

The two non-human dorm leaders stared at Kalim flatly as the Scarabia leader raised his hands up in surrender.

“While the stronger members of the dorm are able to handle it, it still sets our instincts off.” Leona stated flatly as he crossed his arms, “Its bearable but something we could do without.”

“Indeed,” Azul murmured, “Its worse whenever she uses her magic. While Kagami-san can be forgiven as she is still fairly new to magic, it would be in the best interest of everyone if she learns magic control quickly.”

Crowley hummed as he tapped his fingers before nodding. “Very well, I will arrange for some lessons for Kagami-san to solve the problem soon.”

“However, as you can see, due to the complications of settling everything, I could not saddle the poor child with Prefect work immediately. However, once the tournament is over, she will be joining the meetings from then on.” Crowley hummed as he directed his gaze, “Will that be everything?”

The Dorm leaders nodded at the headmaster and soon they were dismissed. Riddle sighed as he gathered his notes and left the Mirror chamber. As he turned a corner and was far enough from the Mirror Chamber a voice called out to him.

“Tyrant.”

The Red Ruler narrowed his eyes but turned to see the rest of the Dorm Leaders waiting for him, “Is there a problem?”

“You know why Crowley acted out like that.” Leona stated flatly and straight to the point. “Why?”

“True,” Vil lowered his head slightly, “That was a Crowley I have never seen before in all my years in NRC.”

“It was creepy.” Idia bluntly stated. “The hell was with that character change? He’s not some sort of hidden boss.”

Riddle sighed as he shook his head, “I don’t truly know why he changes but Trey noticed at first and informed me.”

“Trey Clover? Your Vice Leader?” Vil cocked his head as he raised a brow elegantly.

Riddle nodded as he lips tightened into a straight line, “Trey mentioned that the Headmaster might be playing as a joker the entire time. Only dropping his mask with Yuu-san.”

“That Crowley?” Leona scoffed, “Impossible.”

Vil sighed but nodded with Leona, “I do not want to agree but for the ten years he has reigned as Headmaster, he has been known to be useless.”

“And isn’t that strange?” Riddle echoed as the room’s temperature dropped.

“Strange?” Azul echoed as the dorm leaders straightened up.

“Night Raven College is one of in not most reputable Magic Institution in Twisted Wonderland, going back to the era of the Great Seven.” Riddle started as he laid out the pieces, “All the staff are the cream of their crop, the students picked from all over the land with potential to be great mages.”

“I don’t get it though?” Kalim tilted his head as Riddle shot him a look and Kalim paused.

“If Dire Crowley was truly a useless headmaster, he would have been kicked out no matter what.” Riddle echoed the thoughts Trey said to him, “Yet he remains. Not only that but the staff hold him in respect. They are a prideful group and would not bow down to anyone.”

“Crewel wouldn’t let himself roll over like a simple mutt,” Leona eyes narrowed as he tried to piece the puzzle together, “Trein’s been here for so long he would have objected his ascension if Crowley was actually that stupid.”

“Sam-san obeys the headmaster’s rules as well,” Azul hummed as he tapped his finger against his elbow, “Despite him being the type of businessman that would always search for loopholes for his own benefit.”

“And Vagras-sensei has nothing but good things to say about the Headmaster.” Kalim chirped as the group suddenly realized the oddity.

“Therein lies the problem,” Riddle summarized, “If the Headmaster was truly a fool, he would have been thrown out long before. Yet, as I researched, he was nominated by the previous headmaster for the position.”

“The rumors that he has been a fool,” Vil hissed as the he started to deduce what Riddle had done, “He was playing it up! For ten years!”

“And we would have been none the wiser to his act.” Leona growled as his tail snapped to the side.

“Yes.” Riddle nodded as he had the Dorm Leader’s full attention, “Trey only noticed the change when he realized the odd behavior of the headmaster concerning Yuu-san.”

“That still begs the question, why drop the mask for the herbivore?” Leona narrowed his eyes, “Is it because of her magic?”

“It is a possibility,” Azul closed his eyes as he concentrated, “However, as I recall the Headmaster was shocked during the Bequeathing ceremony and that did not appear faked.”

“For another reason then?” Vil tilted his head.

“Maybe its because Kagami is the only girl in a school full of guys?” Kalim threw out sheepishly, “I don’t know about you but that would be worrisome to me.”

“One of my freshmen who is close to Yuu-san, Ace Trappola, suggested the same thing after observing the headmaster,” Riddle pointed out, “However, that is still unclear.”

“In the first place, we lack information about the headmaster.” Azul hummed, “As far as information regarding who the headmaster is, I do not have that. I only have information during his time in NRC.”

Azul opened his eyes. He turned to the floating tablet that was silent during the whole discussion. “Idia-san, Information gathering is your forte. Could you please dig out some up?”

“…There’s nothing.” The tablet answered with a frighteningly low tone.

Azul’s eyes widened as he jerked back in shock, “I beg your pardon?”

“I was looking up info about that Crow the whole time you guys were talking,” Idia started to spill out frantically, “But I can’t find anything. I hacked the school’s database but there’s security tight enough that I can’t risk going through it. I scanned the net for anything and turned up with zilch. That guy is a ghost!”

“…Or someone is covering up who Dire Crowley is.” Leona growled as the group stiffened. “And what’s more, its someone pretty high up on the food chain.”

“Royalty?” Vil deduced as he narrowed his eyes, “For what reason?”

“Its not just one Royal too.” Leona muttered, “Guys like that don’t have their info vanished by just one Royal. That’s not possible, its multiple.”

“That means that whoever Dire Crowley is, he has the attention of several Royal members,” Azul coughed to clear his throat as a bead of sweat went down his face, “Digging in further might be dangerous.”

“I’m with Azul,” Idia muttered from his tablet, “Besides the guy hasn’t done any harm towards us. Just acted like an idiot for ten years or so.”

“I don’t like it though,” Vil hissed as he tightened his fist, “That man essentially runs the whole school. He may act stupid, but he has power.”

“In the end, we might just be going off too far,” Kalim pointed out with a frown, “He might actually be just a good guy with an unknown past.”

Riddle watched as the group reached a standstill. Leona then sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair irritatedly, “I don’t like this but there is a way to get information from a member of Royalty.”

“You’re not thinking about asking your own family, right?” Vil scoffed, “you’re not that type.”

“My brother wouldn’t know anything about this and if he did, if he didn’t inform me it means its information so highly classified only heirs and kings are allowed to know.” Leona glared at Vil, “I don’t have the means for that. But someone else in this school does.”

“Oi, you don’t mean…” Idia trailed off, his voice sounding like static.

“If we want information,” Leona stated their ultimatum flatly, “We’re going to have to get it from the only other prince in this school. And that’s the Dragon Bastard.”

* * *

“I’m going to take a guess,” Yuu drawled as Grim snickered on her shoulder, “And say you guys are sulking over not getting a spot on the team for the Interdorm Magishift tournament.”

Ace lifted his head from the table and scowled at the duo as Deuce turned his head away with crossed arms. A few days has passed after first conversation about Magishift, “I don’t want to hear that from someone who literally dodges any mention of ball games.”

The girl fidgeted in her seat as she looked away from the red head’s gaze, “… Point made.”

It really made Ace curious the more he observed Yuu. Her completely reserved reaction to any ball sports was weird and a complete contrast to the calm front she normally had.

Grim flicked his tail as he stared at the girl, “Seriously, why do you avoid that? The more you dodge it, the more curious I get ya know?”

It’s good to know he wasn’t the only one curious about this side of Yuu. He flicked his eyes towards his roommate and a mischievous glint was shared as understanding passed between them as a plan hatched in his mind.

_After all, they were not the goody two shoes of the group._

“True,” Deuce exchanged a smirk with Ace, “The more you try to hide, the more we want to know why you’re like this Yuu.”

The girl narrowed her eyes as the trio slowly grinned wickedly.

“I know what you guys are thinking.” She worded slowly, “and I am saying it here right now. Nope.”

“Your refusal has been noted.” Ace smirked, “And it has been completely denied!”

He snagged the girl’s arms and dragged her outside, ignoring the yelp the girl had as the other two followed his lead. The ghosts waved a hand at the group in amusement as they went behind the Ramshackle dorm to the clear backyard.

Yuu huffed annoyed before pulling her hand out of his grasp and looked around warily.

“Oh no.” The girl grimaced as the trio snickered amusedly as one of the ghosts Ace recognized - _Was his name James?-_ passed him a magishift disk.

“No getting out of this Yuu.” Ace smirked.

“Seriously, whatever your aversion is can’t be that bad,” Deuce hummed amused, “You haven’t even tried the game yet.”

“C’mon Yuu!” Grim jumped down from her shoulder and with a bit of magic, the disk began to float, “I wanna try the game anyway!”

Ace watched Yuu huff but he watched her glance from Grim’s hopeful eyes, to Deuce’s amused stance and his own grin before her shoulders slumped. He really couldn’t help the snicker that slipped out of his mouth.

_She really was too soft on them._

“I’m going to say this once,” Yuu closed her eyes as looked up at the sky with resignation, “I warned you.”

By now, Ace really should take her warnings a little more seriously. Because the events that followed were too absurd for reality if not for the fact they witnessed it with his own eyes.

The game started out normally, with Grim and Yuu in one team and him and Deuce in the other. Grim was leading the disk with his magic before he was cornered by Deuce.

Doing the most logical move, he passed the disk to Yuu.

What was not logical was what followed afterwards.

Yuu was able to catch the disk normally, which in the back of his mind, Ace thought was amazing for someone who literally only had magic for a month when it took him a long while as a brat, but the problem started after that.

When Yuu grimaced and tried to shoot the disk back to Grim, the disk for some reason went _Backwards_ and went sailing towards one of the dorm windows. If not for one of the ghosts catching the disk, that would have been one broken window to explain to the headmaster.

The trio blinked in shock but let that pass. Maybe it was just Yuu not used to the disk?

_They really shouldn’t have._

A similar pattern started to emerge during the match. Whenever Yuu had the disk, no matter how she threw, and where she threw it, the disk would bounce off, go backwards, and always, _always head towards one of the windows._

It didn’t matter how she threw it; they even stopped the match to coach the girl on how to throw the disk, _but it always seemed to head towards a window!_

“HOW?!” Ace howled after the nth time of trying to teach Yuu. Deuce was just staring at her with pitiful eyes as Grim gaped at the girl, “Why is the disk always heading towards a window?! Are you just attracted to it?!”

“No matter how you throw it, no matter what technique we teach you, the disk only has one goal.” Deuce muttered in pitiful awe.

“The heck?” Grim mumbled confused, “This doesn’t seem normal Yuu.”

The ghosts were staring at the girl with wide eyes after the numerous times they had to catch the disk from breaking windows. The girl huffed as she looked away her ears burning red.

“I told you I wasn’t good with ball sports.” Yuu mumbled.

“This goes beyond being bad!” Ace snapped fed up with this weird problem, “What’s with this constitution?! Do you have a ball to the window constitution?!”

_Why do the weirdest things always happen with this girl?!_

The aforementioned girl grimaced as she shuffled in place, “You know there’s a phrasing when you start playing ball games? ‘The ball is your friend’?”

“Yeah,” Deuce dragged out the word slowly and looked at her curiously.

“But in my case,” Yuu looked at them with dead eyes, “The ball is not my friend, in my hands, the ball’s friend is always one thing.”

“Don’t tell me.” Ace deadpanned as Yuu nodded tiredly.

“Since I was a kid, anytime I held a ball, it always headed towards a window.” Yuu looked up at the sky with a dead gaze, “My dad actually tried to cure me of this when I first played with a rubber ball. Which quickly ended when I broke a window and mom made us stop.”

“Sounds like a curse.” Grim deadpanned.

“My Sports teacher in grade school didn’t believe me when I tried tell him.” Yuu reminisced with a far-off gaze, “He excused me from every ball game afterwards after I broke three windows.”

“I… I want to say this doesn’t seem real,” Deuce looked at Yuu with pity, “But the past hour makes me believe in it.”

“It doesn’t end there,” Yuu laughed hollowly, “In middle school, my Sports teacher tried the same thing.”

“At this point, that’s just sad.” Ace muttered as Yuu looked at him with dead eyes.

“It got to a point where everyone in school knew me as ‘that kid with the weird ball constitution.’” Yuu’s shoulders slumped. The two boys could only laugh awkwardly at her explanation.

“I could run pretty well, I had good hand to eye coordination and was quick on my feet.” Yuu mumbled, “But whenever it came to any type of ball game, it always ended up the same.”

_No wonder she said she hated ball sports specifically._

“Your highschool sports teacher didn’t try the same thing?” Grim wondered as his ears flicked.

“My middle school sports teacher called ahead and told him,” Yuu muttered, “He didn’t believe it at first, until my middle school teacher sent the evidence. From that point onwards I just try to avoid any type of ball sport.”

Ace and Deuce exchanged awkward glances as Grim climbed up the girl’s shoulder and placed a paw on her cheek.

“Cheer up Yuu!” Grim puffed up confidently, “Who cares if you can’t play Magishift!”

Deuce nodded with an amused sigh, “It’s just a funny quirk you have.”

“True,” Ace sighed as he crossed his hands behind his neck and snickered, “How many classes can you skip out of if you tell Vargas-sensei about this?”

Yuu glanced at them before she huffed and rolled her eyes, but her shoulders relaxed, “You’re kidding right? He’d just make me run more laps instead.”

“Sucks to be you.” Ace said cheekily as Yuu snorted.

“Have you informed Vargas-sensei of this?” Deuce wondered out loud as the girl froze.

“…You gotta tell Muscles first.” Grim snickered, “Do you think he’d try to help you with this?”

Yuu’s eyes widened as Ace recalled the enthusiastic sports teacher. An image of a mini Vargas-sensei coaching a mini Yuu to throw the disk but breaking several windows popped in his mind.

The image was so startling that he started to laugh as Deuce huffed amusedly and Grim snickered into his paw and Yuu grimaced.

* * *

_The sound of dripping ink filled her ears._

_These type of dreams were something she had begun to associate with bad omens, given what had occurred the last time she had these dreams, she figured it was expected._

_Then she heard it, starting with small mumblings but then grew to harsh whispers. A sound that made her grit her teeth and her lips thinned into a flat line. Harsh whispers filled her ears, the words undecipherable but the tone she knew very well._

_A tone she had abhorred for a very long time._

_However, she could not see who were whispering. A sandstorm covered her vision. The winds howled in her ears and the grains of sand irritating her eyes but if she squinted, she could make out the silhouettes._

_The damning shadows, pointing their grubby little fingers at a much smaller figure._

_The small figure had no discernible features, too obscured by the raging sandstorm. But what she could see was how they hunched on themselves as if to protect themselves, their hands cupping their ears and they squatted low and away from the whispers._

_“If I become King…”_

_The ink was dripping louder. The child's, because the small figure had to be a child, own voice was clear for her to hear._

_And it was filled with an emotion that made her goosebumps rise. The Tone too familiar to something she once knew all so long ago._

_The sound of despair._

_“Will those voices stop?”_

_And the storm howled as if responding to the child's wish. Muffling all the sounds surrounding them. She clenched her eyes but she knew that storm would not relent, intending to swallow everything in its wake._

* * *

Ace jerked awake at the sudden movement. His eyesight groggy and his hand smacked Deuce’s face by accident and the boy tumbled awake.

Deuce scowled and opened his mouth to yell but noticing the atmosphere he paused.

“Yuu?”

Grim was right by Yuu’s side, as the girl stared down at the glowing card with an intense expression. Lips set into a thin line.

“Yuu?” Ace voiced out slowly. The girl looked up as the card dimmed enough for him to see who it was.

_The Dream_.

_Which only meant one thing._

His friend was quiet before she opened her mouth.

“I had a dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long time coming but here is the start of the SAVANCLAW ARC! 
> 
> Before we head into this, Shaine26 drew my Oc along with their own and Klonoadreams Oc from Counting Sheep! Its super cute so please check it out! She also drew Yuuki as part of an art raffle she did and I won 2nd place as well!
> 
> https://silverstar56.tumblr.com/post/634235559082180608/it-is-finiiiiished-phew-i-am-exhausted-did-my
> 
> https://silverstar56.tumblr.com/post/636680485042601984/150-followers-art-raffle-prizes
> 
> \---
> 
> Somethings happened in this chapter and maybe a few more new questions too XD
> 
> For one, at least you guys now know why Yuuki is pretty chill about not going back home. No one to go back to and well as to why she doesn't have friends...
> 
> That's for you to find out.
> 
> Also, why Yuuki hates sports. More specifically Ball Sports. Many windows have been sacrificed before she was banned lol. Beans Day is going to be interesting XD
> 
> But if Yuuki dislikes sports, why is she so athletic? Again, that's for you to find out.
> 
> Also, we have begun to start the mystery that is Dire Crowley! The Dorm Leaders are now suspicious of our headmaster and for good reason. I have my own headcannons of Dire Crowley so he is possibly the most AU character of the cast right now in my plot. What role he plays in the story? Well I won't say much but he is VERY IMPORTANT, so maybe when I drop hints in the future chapters, maybe try to piece it together... XD.
> 
> What do you guys think of the story so far? Leave a comment and let me know! Hope you guys have an awesome Weekend!


End file.
